Guilty until Innocent
by GingerFate
Summary: A/U Dean Ambrose, a New Orleans bartender, finds himself at the whims of a lawyer with some unorthodox kinks, Roman Reigns. After getting himself into a bit of trouble Dean needs someone who can actually help him, his friends decide that Roman is just that person but there's always a price to pay, even if it's one he doesn't mind too much. Dom/Sub Ambreigns
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Yes, it is I Gingerfate, back with another AU for all my fans. This one is a Master/Sub themed one with Roman and Dean. I know they're not a popular pairing but they have a very charismatic energy. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and leave me many reviews. Thanks in advance.**

Chapter One

Dean didn't want to go out, not really but his friend always had a way of getting him to agree to stuff he didn't want to do. He had only met the man about 3 years ago but after a rough start the two became almost inseparable despite some very dramatic differences. Dean had been looking for a new place to stay after deciding he couldn't afford rent on his own anymore and came across a flyer in a bar. That's how he met Seth Rollins, a pre-vet major at Tulane University, also a major brat. He came from some wealthy family and originally, he was only looking for a roommate to make his parent's angry, angrier rather, after he told them and Dean were together. Dean would never understand parents who got angry at their child based on their sexual orientation. It was times like that Dean was kind of relieved he never really had to tell his parents, mostly because he didn't know where they were. Been like that since he was young. He and Seth became friends after Seth confided in him about his parents and how he wished they just understood.

"Come on Dee, I know it sucks but things will turn up. They always do, right? Now stop being a bitch and come take some shots with me!" Seth always the party boy. Even when he had his final in the morning. He was referring to the fact that Dean was recently fired…again.

"I think I'm just going to stick to my beer. If I know you, you're going to need a DD by the end of the night. " Dean laughed when his brunet friend stuck his tongue out at him and booed.

"Okay well while you're over here not having fun, I'm gonna go over there…" Seth pointed to the end of the bar where a bunch of guys were, one of which was laughing.

"Go get'em tiger." Seth gave him a smug look before turning on his heel and walking straight up to the tall man with the shaved head but a decent looking beard. He looked exactly like Seth's type. Dean instinctively moved closer to his friend though just in case anything went wrong. Seth was known to be super confident and charming, usually landing any guy he wanted, if he didn't Seth would just turn his attention to Dean. They've went a few rounds before but both men knew it would never be anything more.

"Hi, I'm Seth and you must be the man of my dreams." Dean couldn't help but to laugh at that lame ass pickup line.

"I must be, but you can call me Randy." How that worked was beyond him but Randy seemed like an alright guy so Dean didn't put all his attention on his friend. As the two started a conversation Dean looked around the crowded bar. Mardi Gras was just around the corner making the usually desolate bar a haven for the LGBT community. Café Lafitte in Exile is the usual hangout for these two friends because of its laid-back atmosphere. Dean wasn't much of a club scene guy. If Seth was gonna get lucky he might as well try to do the same. Too bad none of the guys here really caught his attention. Sure there were a few cute ones but they seemed to be in here with someone else. There was no point in disappointing himself any more so he turned back to the bartender, an older gentleman with dark hair maybe black with some purple. It changed often. He had a lot of tattoos all over his right arm and neck.

"Hey Jeff, can I get another jack and Coke?" Jeff Hardy was the owner of the bar with his brother Matt. He always thought that it was pretty cool two brother were so close, especially when one was gay and the other straight.

"I'm a little slammed right now, think you could hop the bar and get it?" The native North Carolinian looked stressed. His hair was coming out of it's messy bun, and he was currently helping about five different people at once. Dean shrugged and did just as he was asked, while he was back there though someone mistook him as an employee and ordered from him. He tried to find Jeff but he was at the far end of the bar attending other patrons. He shrugged and ended up making the mai tai.

By the end of the night, Dean had made probably a couple hundred bucks in tips. Seth was still talking to Randy but it looked like the older man was about to leave. The two shared a seemingly sweet kiss before Randy turned away.

"Awe what's the matter? You strike out?" Dean couldn't' help but to laugh.

"Who? Seth? Naw he _never_ strikes out." Jeff appeared beside him and Dean tried to hand him the money.

"Keep it, you earned it. And if you want I could use a bartender. $15 an hour plus tips. If you need a jobn that is." The auburn blonde man couldn't believe it.

"Yeah man, fuck yeah actually." Seth was right, something always came up.

"Great, you start tomorrow night." Dean thanked Jeff before walking Seth out of the bar and to the youngers BMW. Sometimes he envied Seth because even with his family mad at his choices they still cared enough for him to help him out. After he buckled Seth in the car the younger grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't anything really, just like before it always meant nothing. He let Dean go, allowing the older to get into the driver's seat.

"So spill, what happened to 'the man of your dreams'?" Seth giggled, a tell-tale sign he was drunk out of his mind.

"His name is Officer Randal Orton, he's an Aries so he's super ambitious which is good and he's asked me out. Like on a real date. He's looking for forever." Seth raspberried making Dean chuckle.

"And I take it you're not?" He already knew the answer to the question. Seth was a one and done type of person. In fact, the only person he slept with more than once was Dean.

"I'm young! I am going to give him a shot though. I really like him. He's funny but not in like a conventional way, more like a closet nerd way. And he's super hot!"

"So why didn't you go home with him?" He stopped at a light and Seth sighed.

"He didn't ask me to, just told me he'd call me. Ugh why does it have to be so hard?!" Dean rolled his eyes, nothing about Seth's life was hard. He pulled into the driveway of the house Seth's parent's bought for him. It was in the Treme area, not too far form downtown New Orleans. A nice shotgun style home that had been completely remodeled. With it's hardwood floors, large windows, designer…everything. It screamed wealth. The outside Seth had painted a Robin's Egg Blue with a Canary Yellow door. It definitely stood out and that was the way Seth wanted it. Honestly Dean was surprised when he first walked into this place, now though it felt like home. He unbuckled Seth from the car and instantly arms were thrown around his neck. He always ended up carrying Seth to bed when he was like this.

"Dee, I'm horny. Stay in my room tonight?" He nuzzled the auburn blond's neck, this only happened when they drank too much.

"Not tonight. Don't you have a final to take in a few hours? You should try to get some sleep, save some animals." Seth pouted but didn't argue. Dean took the drunk man to his own room, set him down on his bed, tucked him in and kissed him before going to his own room. It was right next to Seth's master bedroom as was typical for these type of houses, so he heard the soft snore from the younger. He was so glad to have found a friend in Seth, he had no idea what he'd do without him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well not too many reviews but a lot of story followers and that I can live with. As always, I make no money from this nor do I own any rights to these characters. Please read and review! Thanks guys!**

Chapter Two

 _One Year Later_

"Cool if I get outta here a bit early today?" Dean was polishing some glasses that had just come out of the dishwasher when Jeff started to count midshaft register.

"Sure thing. Don't wanna miss Seth's graduation. Go have fun but remember you're the day shift tomorrow." He finished his task before saying goodbye to his boss and hopping into this 1996 Ford F-250. It was a piece of shit truck but the only one he had and it wasn't like he could afford another one. Making his way to the superdome was hell traffic made it almost impossible but somehow, he made it and found his seat just before it started.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it, man." Seth's boyfriend, Randy Orton said as they started clapping for the succession of the graduates. After that date Randy and Seth had gone on last year after they met that night in the bar, Seth swore he was in love and two months ago his best friend moved in with the now detective, leaving Dean to pay all the bills by himself. Which sucked because while being a bartender was great and all it really didn't pay all that much. Sure, some nights tips flowed in but others, not so much and it wasn't' like Jeff could afford to pay him anymore, even though he promoted him to manager.

"Yeah neither did I. We had a late rush then traffic was back up all on Tchoupitoulas." Randy nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm glad you're here. And I know Seth will be too. He's a little bummed out that he doesn't see his best friend much any more." Randy was a great guy, truly perfect for Seth. He also didn't try to get in between their friendship which was great, especially since Seth was really his only close friend. Sure, he had others but Seth was the only one he ever confided in.

"Seth's parents come?" Dean asked knowing how important it was to his friend that they be there.

"Yeah, they sat on the other side of the stadium practically but at least they're here." He guessed Randy was right but couldn't they just put their biased views away for one day for their only fucking child graduating college? It blew his mind, it really did. Dean shook his head clapping on cue as some person's name was called.

"You know they're coming to dinner with us, right?" Dean nodded. He knew they were _supposed_ to go but didn't think they actually would.

"I'm going to propose to Seth" It was said so nonchalantly Dean wasn't sure if he actually heard right.

"What?!" Whoever was the class speaker cleared their throat at Dean's outburst.

"I know its early in the relationship but he's the only one I see myself with."

"I wasn't gonna say anything bad. I'm actually happy for you guys. You sure you want his parents to be there though?" Randy shrugged as if to say why not. He had to give it to the man, he was brave as hell.

"Well good luck with that. Let me know how it goes."

"Oh no no no you're going too. Seth didn't tell you? The reservation is for all five of us." Dean immediately shook his head. It would definitely go to shit if he went.

"Hell no! His parents hate me more than they hate that he's gay."

"Dean, you're his best friend. I know for a fact that he would want you here for this. Fuck his parents." Just then Seth's name was called and they stood up to cheer as loud as they could, ignoring the stares they knew they were receiving for the older Rollins'. Tonight would be interesting for sure.

Two hours later the ceremony ended and Seth came bounding up to them, throwing himself into his boyfriend's arms.

"Proud of you baby." Randy kissed Seth and Dean smiled. He remembered the time Seth told him he was never going to settle down but look at him now. He barelty had time to register the brunet coming at him now. He caught him of course, hugging his best friend tightly, a quick peck of a kiss exchanged by tht two. It was something they had always done since they became close. Randy knew what it meant and didn't get jealous or even try to change their friendship, instead he just accepted it, encouraged it even. Leave it to that moment for his parents to come up.

"Seth stop embarrassing yourself." His mother hissed, making Dean roll his eyes.

"Not embarrassing myself, mother." Seth untangled himself from Dean's hug and said sweetly as he hugged a reluctant Mrs. Rollins. She stiffly hugged him back before pushing him away and straightening her blazer.

"I see you still haven't gotten rid of unnecessary friends. You've even seemed to gain one." Dean was just about to let her have a piece of his mind when Randy stepped up, extending his hand to his boyfriend's father.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rollins, Mrs. Rollins. I'm Randy." The patriarch looked skeptically at his hand before eventually taking it.

"Pleasure. How do you know my son, Randy?"

"Oh he fucks me." Dean couldn't help but to laugh at his friend's remark and the look on not only Randy's face but his parent's as well.

"Don't be so vulgar Seth!" His mother slapped him and Dean could see Randy tense before positioning his shirt to show his badge. A movement not missed by Seth's father, who raised an eyebrow.

"A fag on the force, they must be getting desperate."

"Sir I assure you I bust my ass just as much as everyone else does on that force. It's how I've made Detective in a year. Now if we can put all this hostility aside, I've made reservations at Brennan's to celebrate your _only_ child's college graduation. I'd love it if you could join us." Randy's voice was calm and collected but his steel blue eyes told a completely different story. It was clear he didn't like how Seth was being treated.

"Well we were going to take him out but since you already made reservations somewhere, I suppose we could join you." Margot Rollins didn't seem to particularly like that suggestion, but she wasn't going to dispute her husband in front of people.

"If that's what you want, Colin." Her tone was so prissy every fiber in Dean's body wanted to slap her like she had her son. Seth was like this when they first met. He was all snotty and raised to act like he was better than all those of a lower class. Dean changed him though and he was actually very proud of that fact.

"Great. Please, after you." Randy, all nice and polite as he took Seth's hand, followed the older couple out to the parking area, had Dean almost dying but he didn't laugh out loud only followed himself.

They took separate cars of course, even Dean insisting he take his own truck. He didn't want to be the third wheel when they would no doubt be in a hurry to get home after tonight's surprise. If Seth's parents didn't kill them that was. It took him a little bit to find a parking space and as soon as he walked into the restaurant he could feel stares coming his way. He wasn't expecting to come to some fancy restaurant tonight and his attire of jeans and his standard plain black tee made that evident. The hostess had even asked if he was lost but just as he was about to say something Seth ran up to him and grabbed his hand. He knew how places like this made Dean feel, which is why when they usually went to dinner they picked some hole in the wall. Dickie Brennan's was anything but that.

"Relax, Dee. Don't worry about everyone else. I love you just the way you are." That was easy for him to say, he looked like the perfect picture right now in his black slacks that molded to his pert ass and his dark grey button up just as tailored with the sleeves rolled up.

"I can't afford this place Seth. I need to go." He went to pull away from his friend, but he had a strong grip on his arm.

"You are not allowed to leave. And Randy already said we're paying for you." Now Dean felt like an even bigger asshole.

"I can't take money from your boyfriend, Seth! Especially in front of your parents who already think I'm a giant waste of space with no money. I don't need them to rub that in my face even more than their unapproving stares already do!"

"Dean, this is not up for debate. I want you here, pay us back if you feel you have to, but goddammit you are going to march your perfect ass over there, sit down and play nice with my parents on my graduation day, okay?" Dean sighed before nodding. Seth would not let him say no and that was very clear by the way he just demanded him to stay. When he got to the table Randy inclined his head and smiled.

"Get lost?" He asked.

"Had to park where I do for work, parking garage on Chartres." Randy raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't that like 4 blocks from Exile?" Dean nodded.

"Closest garage. I park on the street most of the time. Sometimes it's just impossible so I go to the garage."

"And Exile is?" Margot inquired leaving Seth more than happy to answer. Dean swore he lived to piss of his parents.

"A gay bar on Bourbon. Coincidentally its where I met both these lovely men." Seth's mother gasped but they were all saved of any further remark as the waiter came to take their order. Dean ordering the least expensive thing on the menu, receiving a kick under the table from his friend, no doubt telling him what he thought of that. Dean just rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his red wine that Seth had ordered for the table, listening to the conversation of the other patrons seeing as how the only thing coming from their table was awkward silence. Seth wouldn't have it that way for long however.

"So, Seth congratulations for all your hard work paying off, son." He said in an almost perfect imitation of his father.

"Thanks, Dad." Colin looked at his son over heavy rimmed glasses.

"Don't mock me boy. If you would have been patient, I would have told you that I am indeed proud of you for accomplishing such a thing. I don't know why you must always be so impertinent."

"I'm impertinent?! Seriously?! There isn't a minute that goes by where you don't either tell me or act like my lifestyle doesn't personally offend you, but I'm the one being rude? Okay." The kid had a point, his parents did indeed act like that. Poor Randy, how was he supposed to go through with what he wanted to when a fight between the Rollins' was about to break out?

"Randy has something he needs to say." Well at least Dean got the whole table quiet and focused on the shaved man, just as their food arrived. Said man glared at an unapologetic Dean just before clearing his throat.

"Um, yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"What is it baby?" Seth asked, seemingly concerned.

"Well, you know how much I love you and how happy you've made me this past year. It got me thinking, how often do people find something like what we have, and the answer is, not often enough. I want to feel this way for the rest of my life and I know I can't do that without you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Randy moved from his chair to stand on one knee in front of Seth, opening the ring box.

"Seth Alexander Rollins, would you marry me and be mine forever?" Seth squealed when he finished, throwing himself at a still kneeling Randy, fervently kissing him and nodding his head.

"He most absolutely will not!" Seth's dad's voice rang out about all the bystanders clapping.

"Seth we have put up with this long enough. We thought that if we gave you time to…to get it out of your system it would clear your senses but if you marry this man do not ever expect anything from your mother and I ever again!" Colin was standing, staring down at his son in disgust. Dean knew his best friend was on the verge of tears, and not happy ones. No matter how Seth acted around them, his parents were always important to him. That he craved their love and affection just like any child. The brunet stood with the help of his new fiancé and he looked his father dead in the eye.

"Get what out of my system? My sexuality? This is who I am, dad. It's not a phase or experimentation, it's not going to pass no matter how hard you wish it would because I was born this way. I just wish you could accept that and love me for who I am." Seth's voice never raised above a quiet calm but tears were streaming down his face nonetheless. The whole restaurant was as quiet as one of New Orleans many cemeteries as Seth turned to Randy.

"I want to go home. Please, just take me home." Randy hugged his fiancé and led them out the door, handing Dean his card on the way out telling him to pay.

"It's a shame you know. You're son is one of the kindest people I know and all he wants in life is to make you people happy. You don't deserve him. Pay for your own fucking dinner." With that Dean left, not bother to even look back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once again, disappointed in the reviews or lack thereof rather but thanks to Skovo. You are much appreciated. Please enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you all think. Hate speech this chapter be warned.**_

Chapter Three

Dean was back at the bar. It as beginning like a second home to him at this point. Jeff took an anniversary vacation to Chicago with him husband CM Punk, leaving the auburn-haired man to take care of the running of the place while he was gone, which yes, was technically part of his job description as manager but damn he just wanted to sleep in his own bed for more than a couple of hours at a time. He was just about to go home for the night when Randy walked in.

"I've been calling you man." He sounded even more frantic than Dean looked.

"Been working my ass of the last couple of days, sorry I couldn't answer your calls. What's up?"

"It's Seth. I don't know what to do, Dean. Ever since what happened with his parents a few night ago, he doesn't even want to get out of bed." Randy was tapping his fingers on the bar, a tell that he was nervous or worried.

"I assumed that wouldn't be a problem for you, can't keep up with him like you used to, eh?" Dean was making light of the situation, a fact made evident by the look Randy threw at him.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Dean." Of course, he was right, Dean knew that.

"He just gets like this sometimes, exclusively after his parents reject him yet again. They mean more to him than he lets on. You just need to be there for him and remind him how much he's loved." Randy took the drink poured for him, taking it in one gulp.

"Will you come see him? I think you could help more than I can." Now Dean understood the tall detective was nervous. He could talk a mand down from a ledge, literally but had no idea how to handle the fragile emotions of his fiancé.

"You need to do it alone. It's your turn to be his white knight." The other man seemed to understand and while it hurt Dean to admit that out loud, it didn't make it any less true. Seth had another man to tell him how beautiful he was every day, and he would need to hear it. _Every_ day.

"You're right. I'm going to get his favorite take out and we can binge watch some show on Netflix. Thanks Dean." The younger man replied with a 'no problem' as Randy left. Once again Dean gathered his things and said good bye to his graveyard bartenders.

"Call me if you need anything." He threw over his shoulder before heading out the door. He was parked just around the corner and when he got to his car, he noticed two people standing beside it, looking in hands cupped to the glass style.

"Can I help you?" A big man with a buzz cut and too much muscle for his frame turned to face him. The other, even bigger man, height wise, with a shaved head and a full sleeve of tattoos on his left arm just stood there, arms crossed sort of broodingly staring at him.

"You the owner of this truck?" The buzz cut asked.

"Yeah so what if I am?" Dean raised a brow. They still weren't answering his question.

"I'm not one of those fairies in the bar, watch your tone with me boy." He then proceeded to pull out a badge, the other mand doing the same.

"I assure you, I haven't been a _boy_ in a very long time, Officer. Now why don't you explain why you're standing by my truck trying to peek inside."

"It's Detective John Cena and this spot is reserved for the owner of this fag bar. I take it you're not the owner because this truck is a piece of shit, which means you're violating that sign. We're having you towed." It was said with a smirk on his face and Dean wanted to punch him.

"The owner if out of town, I'm the manager so while he's gone I'm parking here." Dean somehow managed to grit out.

"Not anymore, you aren't. You can go to the impound lot in the morning and pay to get it out though." Dean knew they were fucking with him. He also knew it was because of his sexuality. The tow truck wasn't even there yet so if they wanted they could just warn him, give him a ticket or even confirm that he worked here and could in turn park there. However, they couldn't or wouldn't rather.

"So, let me get this straight, you came down to the gay side of Bourbon, make some derogatory comments towards the people who frequent this side because you like harassing gay people? Or are you guys trying to get some frustration out, you know take pleasure in hurting someone like you because you're too far in the closet and ashamed? " He was egging them on, and he knew it. Cena tensed his jaw and with a quick movement of his head, Baron came up and punched him in the gut, making him double over. That fucker didn't play around. He was going in for another when he stopped at Cena's voice.

"Baron, tow truck's coming." The man stepped back as another pulled up in said tow truck.

"Did I just see you hit that man?" The driver quickly hopped out of his truck and stared at the two cops.

"Naw, we were just talking." Baron said, glowering at said driver who still seemed suspicious.

"Just hook up the car." John commanded in the most dickish way imaginable.

"Well…why?" Dean was thankful for people like this, ones that worked with the cops but not necessarily for them.

"Just do as we say!" Baron again spoke, maybe he wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"You don't have to be such an ass about it." Then he went to do his job.

"No, no, don't take my truck! How the hell am I supposed to get home, or even pick it up?! Give me a fucking break, I got the point." Cena smiled at Dean in a very unnerving way.

"How you pick it up isn't our problem. You got three days to do it before it goes into the auction lot." With that the two _detectives_ got back in their standard issue ford and drove away as the tow man came up to him.

"This isn't the first time they've done this. Coworker of mine has told me these guys like to prey on this side of Bourbon and if it seems bullshit then don't really hook'em up." Dean scoffed. Of course.

"I appreciate it."

"You know, if you want to file a complaint I'll be a witness for you." The driver didn't have a bad idea actually, unless he ran into said officers then they'd probably just stonewall him.

"I think I'll just go home and lick my wounds." Dean started to his truck only to be stopped with a hand on his arm.

"Someone has to stand up to them. Why not you?" Dean stood there. He never wanted to be a hero for the community, but the driver was right. No one would have the courage to stand up to these guys, but Dean was known to do some crazy stuff.

"Okay. I'll head down to the station and give a statement. They'll probably just sweep it under the rug though since it's one of their own." This was so going to be a dead end.

"At least it will be documented in case they continue to harass you." He thanked the man again.

"Well Dean. I guess you're going to the Devil's Den." Turning over his truck he shook his head and started towards the French Quarter precinct.


	4. Chapter 4

More reviews and follows this time, yay! Also, thanks to Stingerette1975 for the advice, I took it. This next chapter I'm looking forward to hearing everything you guys have to say about it! Please review and follow or favorite if you enjoy my story. -Meghan

Chapter Four

"I don't have time for this, Hunter. Either you let my client go or we're going to sue this department for false imprisonment." Roman Reigns was not an attorney to be messed with. At one point he was actually a District Attorney but found he didn't like the politic of it all so instead he chose to work privately and once people heard about his winning rate, they came to him in flocks.

"Don't threaten me, Reigns. Your client got into a bar fight and smashed a guy over the head so hard it cracked his skull open. In the very least its aggravated assault." The Chief of Police, Hunter Hurst Helmsley sighed, making Roman smirk. He was already conceding, good.

"That man came at Mr. Neville and he was only defending himself. I mean you saw him, right? How else was he supposed to defend himself if not with a bottle? Especially against someone they call 'Big Show'?"

"Fine, we'll let him off with a warning. Go get the fucking paperwork and get out of my station." Roman smiled and went towards the front desk. It was there he saw something interesting.

"Can I just file this complaint already or are you just going to keep pulling my leg?" There was an auburn blond man, practically yelling at the desk sergeant behind the window. He was clearly pissed about something.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's just no merit behind your accusation. Detectives Cena and Corbin's rounds don't even go to _that_ part of Bourbon."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You know what? It's not even worth the headache." The man that was trying to file the complaint walked right past him as he left. He was maybe an inch or two taller than him but leaner by far. Roman didn't know why but he kept watching as the man left in anger.

"Roman? What are you doing here?" The Samoan turned to face one of his friends, one of the few friends he had, and he looked like he was ready to leave.

"Hey Randy, I'm just here defending some low life kid of one of my clients."

"The one that bashed Show's head in? You're defending him?" Roman shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really have a choice. His father is a client I can't afford to lose. I have a case with him every month, I swear." Both men laughed as Roman finally got to the desk. He peeked at the paperwork from the man that left, mainly because he was curious as to what he was accusing the two detectives of. Harassment?

"Officer, what was he claiming Cena and Corbin harassed him about?" The desk dutied officer sighed and shook his head.

"Some bullshit about how they tried to get his car towed. Was parked in a spot designated for the owner of some fag bar, claims the owner is out of town and he's the manager." The Samoan raised an eyebrow. It seemed pretty extreme to tow someone's car because they were parked in the wrong spot. Could have just given him a hefty fine. So why threaten to tow him? Maybe they were homophobic assholes? A strong possibility since every time they walked by him they tended to look at him with disgust.

"Dean Ambrose? Was the man's name Dean Ambrose?" Randy asked making Roman wonder how he knew the man.

"Uh…yeah." The officer confirmed after checking the paper.

"He is the manager of Café Lafitte in Exile, fuck those guys man."

"This Dean a friend of yours?" Ro asked.

"Seth's best friend. He's a good guy. Anyway, I gotta go, my boyfriend is down in the dumps, gotta cheer him up. Nice to see you Roman. Next time don't make it so long." Roman nodded but his thoughts weren't really there, which didn't make sense. Why was he fixated on this Dean Ambrose? Whatever the reason he knew he had to have him. To make him submit.

Dean finally pulled into his driveway three hours after he left work. That fucking desk jockey took his sweet ass time getting around to him. Of course, he knew it was going to be a waste of time. He still lived in the same house he and Seth had shared. He had also found out that Seth wasn't actually paying rent, but his parents had bought him the house, meaning that now Dean didn't pay anything. At least that's what his friend tried to tell him. He felt bad though and insisted on paying something each month. They never had a set amount, Seth just told him to pay whatever he could each month. He was so lucky to have a friend like Seth. When he got into the house he noticed something off. His English Bulldog, Blue, wasn't there to greet him immediately. Slowly he reached for the bat he always kept by the door only to find that it was gone, fuck.

"So, you tried to file a harassment claim on us?" Dean rolled his eyes, of course these assholes would know about that, it's not like he tried to keep it a secret.

"Adding breaking and entering to your list of complaints filed against you?" When he turned on the light he saw the reason Blue didn't come to him, he was curled up next to Corbin who was petting him gently. Such a different demeanor than the last time Dean had seen him.

"You really want to be a smart ass right now, Dean?" Cena stood up, his shorter frame inching closer to the auburn blond as he touched things along the way. One was a picture of he and Seth on Dean's birthday last year. It was his favorite picture of the two. Seth had just jumped on his back and someone just happened to take a picture. It was the perfect moment of extreme happiness and their faces showed it.

"Well this is disgusting." John tossed it to the ground and as much as Dean wanted to pick it up, putting it back where it belonged, he didn't move one bit.

"Why don't you just leave? Or if you'd like, I could call the police. Yeah, I know you could just have that call rerouted or ignored but then I would call my personal friend Detective Randy Orton, then you can't really just ignore the whole situation at that point because more than just us three will know." Baron was standing now, and Cena looked like this time he wasn't going to let his partner have all the fun in striking him.

"Keep playing with us boy and you won't like the outcome."

"That a threat officer?" Cena only smiled before jerking his head at Corbin and the two left. He had a feeling his life was about to get a whole hell of a lot more complicated.

 **Always drama with Dean. Thanks for reading, I sincerely hoped you enjoyed it. It might not be the longest but there will definitely be more to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter for all you guys I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. I know a few of you had questions about Roman siding with the detectives or not, guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

Chapter Five

Why couldn't people just let him sleep? It had only been about four hours since he had fallen asleep and now someone was knocking on his front door.

"Go away." Dean mumbled to himself, pulling a pillow over his head. That didn't stop the person at the door though. Sighing he threw the sheets off, pulled on some shorts and went towards the sound. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Seth standing there. According to Randy, he wasn't even willing to move from his bed.

"You're up and roaming around, feeling better?" Dean stepped aside so his friend could come in.

"I guess. Randy thinks it would be a good idea if I got out. Doing anything today?" He wanted to tell his best friend 'no'. That he could spend all day just with him, but the reality was…

"I have to work. You could come hang out at the bar though." Seth scrounged his nose, he knew that's not what he meant when he said he wanted to hang out but it was all he could do at the moment.

"I kind of just wanted to go and spend my father's money. I guess I could do that at Exile though." His face lit up, only just a little bit but it was something.

"That's the spirit! Now come on cause I'm late." Dean laughed as he went to his room to get dressed before they both headed out.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago, Curtis!" Johnny Curtis, aka Fandango because he was known to dance on the bar, just walked in trying to avoid eye contact with Dean.

"Sorry got held up. Tyler almost wouldn't let me out of bed." This wasn't the first time he was late because of his dick but Dean would make sure it was his last.

"Do it again and you won't have a job. Now hurry up, we're getting slammed." Ever since Dean walked in the door, crowd after crowd flooded in. It wasn't that it was too strange because they always had good business, but it was different today, they never stopped coming in.

"Dee, I think I'm gonna go. You seem super busy. Call me when you're done here." Seth had been sitting at the bar for two hours and Dean felt bad that he had hardly even talked to the man. He was being a shitty friend.

"I'm sorry, man. I should be getting out of here around one or two." This long shift thing was going to be the death of him. He longed for the days he was a simple bartender. Sure, the money was much worse but at least he had a social life.

"Okay! If you don't call me though I'll come looking for you." Seth stood up and leaned across the bar, searching for his regular good bye peck of a kiss. Dean obliged of course getting a few cheers from the patrons that didn't know their real relationship. Dean rolled his eyes telling all of them to settle down.

Café Lafitte in Exile, Roman stared up at the sign of the bar. It had been a while since he was anywhere near this neighborhood, in fact he tried to stay away from Bourbon at all costs. Not because he didn't like it but because he had become super busy, also Bourbon was a crazy place. The whole Quarter just a tourist trap. Walking in he noticed eyes following him, but he was searching for a specific person, and he found him behind the bar. Dean Jonathon Ambrose, a 28-year-old bartender originally from Ohio. Moved here when he turned 20 to get away from a drunk mother and his father hadn't been a part of his life since he went to prison for armed robbery. Being a lawyer had its perks. He sat down at an empty bar stool and waited. Roman only had to wait a few minutes before Dean got to him.

"Sorry about that, got our hands full tonight. What can I get you?" Baby blue eyes, so clear they looked like water met his gaze.

"I'll take an Abita Amber." His deep voice was barely a whisper above the roar of the crowd but somehow Dean had heard him. It was set down in front of him and Roman handed Dean his card.

"You want to keep a tab or close out now?"

"Keep it open." Dean nodded that mop of unruly curls, went to the register to ring up his order and put the receipt with his card under the counter. He was hoping to have some sort of a conversation with him, but he had gone to the other side of the u-shaped bar to help another customer. That was okay, Roman was nothing if not patient.

Dean could feel eyes on him as the night wore on specifically a pair of dark brown ones, and it seemed he wasn't the only one to notice, as Fandango came up to him.

"Okay so spill, what's with tall, dark, and handsome? You two have a thing?" This man was so stupid sometimes.

"I don't even know who he is."

"Doesn't look that way with how he's been eye fucking you all night. Although I don't know what he sees in you." Dean turned to him incredulously.

"Wow, thanks asshole." Johnny sighed.

"Oh, come on, you're not the conventional type of attractive. More ruggedly handsome I suppose. What I'm saying is, you're a top and he's definitely a top and two tops never work out because one _always_ gets too dominate." How 'Dango knew he topped was beyond him, because it wasn't like the two had ever talked about that, but Dean took what he said into consideration as he snuck a glance at the man across the bar. The bartender was right, this man looked like he was the Alpha. Of course, he didn't expect any less. It was in all of his movements, the way he sat, the way he drank, hell even in the way he moved his eyes towards him again. He quickly looked away somehow hearing the chuckle from mystery guy.

"'Dango, go tab him out." It was getting close to shift change and this man had already been here for almost four hours. He had even had food delivered to him.

"Sure, thing boss." Dean started taking care of someone else and about 5 minutes later he saw a dark figure out of the corner of his eye and when he looked up out of instinct he saw the man that had been at the bar wink at him before disappearing into the crowd on the street.

"He asked why you were avoiding him. I told him I don't know but if he wants an answer then he should ask you sooooo….. I gave him your number." Fandango ran away to go help a patron who was trying to dance on the bar top, but Dean wasn't going to let me go.

"You gave my number to a complete stranger?! Are you fucking insane?! What if he's some kind of psychopath killer?" The dark-haired bartender rolled his eyes but didn't get to answer before two familiar assholes came through the open door.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Detective John Cena, and this is my friend Detective Baron Corbin. We're with the New Orleans Police Department. We'd appreciate it if you all just stayed where you are while we conduct a little search." His eyes slid over to Dean's and he smiled malignantly.

"I have no problem letting you search the place, with a warrant." Dean smiled back seemingly innocent but the rage he was feeling inside had to of shown in his eyes. Cena came up to him as far as he could with the bar in the way.

"You sure you wanna do that, Ambrose?" Dean leaned in closer.

"Like I said, come back with a warrant or you're not searching shit. Good luck finding probable cause, asshole." Dean backed away folding his arms across his chest, waving goodbye with his fingers as the two cops left with a grunting sigh. He knew he'd see them again.

Another hour had passed, and it was time for Dean to go home. The dirty detectives had yet to show back up and Dean was tired as fuck.

"Why don't you go home, boss? If they haven't come by now I doubt they will." The words barely left Fandango's lips before a while team of cops descended upon them, Cena and Corbin at the forefront.

"Let's try this again! Anyone move an inch and we'll arrest every last one of you!" Now he was threatening his customers? Great. Dean came from around the bar, not stopping until he was almost toe to toe with John.

"Warrant." Was all he said while holding out his hand. Honestly it didn't surprise him that Cena got one so fast. What he didn't know was on what grounds the bar was being searched on. Until he unfolded the paper that was.

"Drugs?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" This was the stupidest thing.

"Drugs are not a joke Mr. Ambrose. Why would I be kidding? We got a tip a local drug dealer might be here. A guy that had managed to go unknown to us until now. I also need the keys to your personal vechicle. You'll see it's covered in the warrant as well." They were just going the extra mile to piss him off. Smiling to himself because of all the semi-murderous thoughts running through his head, he picked up his keys from their usual spot behind the bar and headed towards the door assuming he would take them to his truck parked on the side street. Corbin, however, stepped in front of him.

"Where are you going?" It came from Cena who was behind him and Dean looked at the one in front of him.

"Oh, I get it now. You're the bitch." Baron clenched his jaw and looked like he wanted to knock Dean's head from his shoulders. Cena came up and patted his friend on the shoulder before snatching Dean's keys from his hand.

"I'll take these. Baron here will keep you company while I'm gone." Not even 5 minutes later the bulky detective came back holding something in his hand.

"Well lookie what I found." Dean had no idea what it was, crystal maybe?

"Cuff him, Corbin." The silent partner roughly jerked Dean's arms behind his back and snapped the cuffs on as tight as he could.

"That's fucking bullshit! I don't do drugs!"

"Sure, you don't big guy." Came Cena's snarky reply. What he wouldn't give to be uncuffed right now.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yay! New followers/favorites! I love when people take enjoyment in m! I love when people take enjoyment in my stories. It gives me the reason to keep going on with it.**_

Chapter Six

NOPD French Quarter precinct was busy with its usual public intox and bar fight patrons but somehow Dean skipped the whole processing part and went straight to an interrogation room. They let him stew for 15 more minutes until Cena came back in with his partner.

"I will only talk to Detective Randy Orton." Cena tsked at Dean.

"Not here today. How do you know Randy anyway?" He ignored the question.

"Then I want my phone call."

"Know your rights, huh? Must be in trouble with the law a lot, boy." Corbin didn't talk much, and Dean saw why. The big man was intimidating enough with his arms crossed against his chest as he stood there behind a sitting Cena. The auburn blond man didn't answer, instead he leaned forward to get as much pressure off his cuffed to the table hands as possible and waited for what he knew they had to allow. Cena seemed to be pushing it back though, saying something about how he should be more worried about what they found in his truck. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He knew how they'd just twist his words around to make it sound like he admitted to the drug charge. Dean sat there letting them say whatever they wanted to him until the door to the interrogation room opened and in came a man, a little on the chubby side, with long dark hair and a boyish face. He was grinning from ear to ear as he stepped up to Dean, his hand extended.

"Hi, I'm Bo Dallas, your public defender." Dean tugged on his cuffs in emphasis showing that he couldn't shake hands even if he wanted to. This kid looked like he had just graduated law school and he was supposed to represent him? He was fucked.

12 hours and no progress later, Dean wanted to pull his hair out. They still refused his phone call even with his so-called lawyer there, telling him he had no need to call anyone else? They didn't allow him to use the bathroom or even have anything to drink. Right now, his bladder felt like it was about to explode it was so full.

"You know if you just admit your guilt this whole process could go a lot quicker." Cena said in that cocky fucking tone. The longer Dean stayed awake the more annoying that asshole's voice was.

"And I already told you to go fuck yourself." Since his lawyer wasn't in the room for god knows what reason, that comment landed him a nice punch to the spleen from Corbin. Like fucking magic, the door opened, and he swore he had never been happier to see the tall tattooed man standing in front of him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Randy's voice made it known that he hated the other two men.

"Orton, you need to leave. This is a closed interrogation." John stood up, puffing his chest out. Which was funny because even though Randy wasn't as roided out as John he knew the man could beat the hell out of Cena.

"What are the charges?"

"Doesn't concern you." Corbin this time. Randy scoffed looking at Dean's poor appearance.

"This is bullshit." He moved closer to the auburn blond and attempted to take Dean's cuffs off but was stopped, again by Baron.

"Fine, at least let me talk to him. Alone." Dean watched as the two cops that had been keeping him company all night exchanged a look before Cena jerked his head to the door.

"You got 10 minutes." He said before the two left the room.

"Why the fuck didn't you call me or Seth last night?" Randy wasted no time berating him as he took the cuffs off.

"God that feels good. And, oh I don't know, maybe because they denied me my phone call. Fuck they denied me everything. I've had to piss for 4 hours now. Randy, I swear I was set up. These assholes have been coming around the bar for a while now and while they didn't do anything until a few nights ago when they tried to tow my truck." Randy held up his hand stopping him mid-sentence.

"I know, man. I know you don't mess with shit like that. Plus, those guys fucked up and let a real dealer go a while back. They've been trying to make up for it ever since, but you? Jesus. You get a lawyer?" Dean shook his head and laughed, not because anything was funny but because of the situation.

"Some PD, Bo Dallas." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You need to get a real lawyer."

"Oh, and are you going to pay for that? Because I know I sure as hell can't afford any one that could actually help me. Before you even suggest it, I'm not asking Seth." Randy made a sound he couldn't quite decipher.

"Actually, I may know someone who does pro bono cases sometimes. I could give him a call." Dean was a little skeptical but what did he really have to lose?

"How much is your bail? I'll try to see if I can get you outta here."

"I've no fucking clue. They haven't told me anything, just said it'd be a lot easier to admit my guilt. Do you know they didn't even read me my rights? When I brought it up, they just ignored the subject." Randy's eyes widened.

"Wait, so they're holding you illegally and without cause? Just walk out of here then."

"You miss the part where I was handcuffed to the fucking table?" Dean deadpanned. His friend rolled his blue eyes before smiling in a very cat ate the canary way.

"You're not cuffed now." His friend did have a point, he wasn't cuffed anymore. Randy stood and opened the door, waiting for Dean before they exited. Immediately, they were stopped by Cena, Baron and some other big intimidating guy.

"Orton, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The big unknown man spoke.

"It's been brought to my attention that Dean wasn't read his rights, therefore we're holding him illegally, Chief." Randy said very professionally before giving a side smirk to the other men who looked like they were going to decapitate him then kick his head around.

"Is this true? You idiots didn't mirandize him?" Cena was stumbling for words before telling him that of course they did.

"Then where's the body cam video?" Orton was sure to get hell for this.

"Thank you, Randal, but I can handle this. What do you have him in for?"

"Possession with the intent to sell, Chief. Found some crystal when we searched his truck at the bar he works at." John was in full asshole mode now, hands clasped behind his back and all. Dean rolled his eyes, if it wouldn't be assault he'd throttle this motherfucker.

"Chief, I've known Dean for a while, he's never touched drugs." It was nice, and all that Randy stuck up to his boss for him. He should remember to buy him a drink after this.

"Orton, say one more thing and I'll suspend you, without pay." The tall man cracked his neck and glanced at Dean who shook his head. He wasn't worth Randy getting suspended. Apparently, his friend didn't think so.

"Then I guess you're just gonna have to suspend me because I'm not leaving here until you send him home. This isn't how we treat citizens. We protect them, not harass them." The Chief's jaw clenched, and he shook his head.

"You're a stupid son of a bitch sometimes, you know that? Two-weeks Orton, I don't want to see you around here for two weeks." Randy started to leave, and Dean tried to follow but he was stopped.

"Not you, we can hold you for 24 hours just on suspicion."

"What the hell?!" Both men said simultaneously, only receiving a shrug from the Chief and a smug smile from Baron and Cena. Dean was escorted back to the interrogation room, handcuffed to the table and left alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I've come to see my client." A familiar deep voice came from outside the door, waking Dean from his nap. There wasn't anything else for him to do and it wasn't like anyone came to check up on him, like his fucking so called lawyer.

"I'm sorry and who is your client?" It was Cena's stupid voice. Dean could practically see him standing there with his arms crossed over his wide chest.

"Ambrose, Dean Ambrose." Dean's head perked up at that. It definitely didn't sound like his city appointed public defender.

"Nice try, you're not his lawyer. He couldn't afford you, Reigns." A scoff came from the other man.

"How about you let me deal with my price. Now let me see him." There was something so familiar about that voice, it was making Dean go crazy.

"Fucking Orton had to have called you." Cena muttered but then the door opened, the light turned on hurting Dean's eyes and when he adjusted to the sudden change a big Samoan man stood in front of him, seemingly appraising him. His dark eyes raked over him as if he was assessing prey, lingering on certain parts of his body longer than others. Dean knew he had seen him somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place it right now. It would come to him eventually.

"Mr. Ambrose, my name is Roman Reigns. I am a private lawyer; do you consent to speaking with me?" Dean raised an eyebrow at the formal introduction then looked over to John who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

"In private please, Detective Cena." Roman's eyes never left Dean's as he spoke and what beautiful eyes they were. Baby blue with just a hint of silver. When Randy had called him telling him that he needed a favor, Roman was a little skeptical about helping. Randy didn't even explain anything, just said a friend was in trouble. He did owe Randy a favor however and this was looking up. The man in front of him didn't even look like a hardened criminal, so it surprised him the two detectives chose him to pin this on. At most the only criminal offense about his was his clothing. Jeans and a plain old t-shirt? Granted that shirt hugged nicely formed biceps and it tapered at a trim waist almost expertly and he'd stake his life on the fact that if he asked Dean to stand up, he'd see those jeans hugging muscular thighs and a nice ass. He only got to see him behind the bar earlier.

"You're the guy from the bar." So, he did recognize him? Roman smirked to himself but kept it professional.

"Now Mr. Ambrose what are the charges the fine gentleman of the New Orleans Police department have against you?" Roman sat down as he spoke reading the file he had been given. The man across from him sighed, mumbled something under his breath and shook his head.

"Some bullshit drug charge. And call me Dean, it's weird hearing mister." Roman raised a brow but kept reading.

"It says here they found a ¼ lb of crystal meth in your truck outside the bar you work at." Jesus Christ, they went all out on that one.

"They planted it there, these assholes have been harassing me for months now! They show up at the bar, always ask me if I've ID'd everyone, like I don't know how to do my job. Ask me if the liquor license is up to date. Hell, they even tried to arrest me once for public intoxication when I was walking to my truck after a shift completely sober! Let's not forget the other night when they tried to have my truck towed for no reason. They never mirandize me, they hold me for hours, don't give me a call or even let me take a piss. Half the time on top of that…"

"Hold on, they don't read you your rights? Ever?" Roman interrupted him. He had heard this someplace before. One of his previous clients had been harassed by these same two detectives. When they were only beat cops. It turned out they only harassed him because they didn't like his lifestyle. Maybe it was the same thing for Dean. They didn't learn.

"You'll be happy to know I can get you out of here, immediately. Also, if you choose, I can help you with suing the NOPD for harassment." Dean was confused. The public defender just told him to trust the system, so how could this guy help?

"Look, that's great and all but you do know that I can't afford a private lawyer, right? What do you get out of helping me?" Those dark eyes sparked with mischievous intent before he leaned in closely.

"That's something we can discuss later. Do you want my help or not?" Dean was apprehensive about this, about not knowing what the ultimate price would be. Surely it wouldn't be too bad right? Honestly though he didn't have much of a choice.

"Okay, whatever it is it has to be better than this." Roman smiled and for some reason Dean got the feeling that he just sold his soul.

"Great. Cena you can come back in now!" He raised his voice just a bit and the aforementioned man came in the room.

"Might want to get Hunter in here as well, my client's going home." Dean couldn't believe it but nearly 20 minutes later he was signing some paperwork and he was free to go.

"I'll take you home. They still won't give up your truck." Of course, they wouldn't. He didn't feel comfortable with having Roman know where he lived.

"No, it's okay, I don't want to bother you any more than I have. I'll take a cab."

"That wasn't a question. I'm taking you home." Roman's tone left no room for any more protest. However, Dean always had been a stubborn.

"I'm a grown man and I can get home by myself." He turned to walk away but was stopped.

"Remember when you asked my price?"

"And taking me home is that price? Somehow I highly doubt that." Dean scoffed.

"No but on the way to your house we will discuss it. Now, follow me." It wasn't like Roman was giving him much of a choice in the matter, so he did as he was told. They stopped a mere block away, brave of him to park on the street but clearly, he was the cocky type so maybe he thought no one would touch his car. When Dean actually got around to looking at it he could see why. It would be a shame to hurt anything so beautiful.

"A Maserati? Why am I not surprised?" There before him was a cobalt blue Maserati Levante S. Because a regular SUV wouldn't do, no not for this man. When the passenger door opened for him, the interior nearly blinded him. Snow white leather with a black dash. It was decked out with everything imaginable.

"Get in." This man with his ordering. Would it hurt him to say please every once and a while? The first few minutes of the drive home were quiet, and Dean hated it. He also didn't like the fact that Roman seemed to know where he was going without having to ask.

"How do you know where I live?" He asked. Those dark eyes slid over to him for a mere moment.

"It was in your file. But aren't you more curious about what I'm going to ask of you?" Roman saw Dean tense out of the corner of his eye and he seemed to move closer to the door.

"Okay, yeah. You said we'd discuss it, so discuss." He clenched his jaw. He wasn't used to being spoken to this way. He had to remember though that Dean didn't yet know the rules. That he would have to be patient and teach them to him.

"All I ask is for you to come on a date with me." Roman found the best way to bring people into his world was to earn their trust first and foremost.

"A date?" They were getting close to Dean's house but Roman couldn't let him go without an answer.

"I'm flattered, really but uh…I don't bottom and you sure as hell don't look like you do so I'd say we're at an impasse here. Why would you want to go out with me anyway? Let's face it, I'm about a 6 at most and you, you're off the charts hot." Dark brown eyes met baby blues at that. Why would he think so low of himself?

"Don't put yourself down like that, do you understand me?!" Fire was building up inside him. If Dean was his sub, he would make sure that every day he would be told how beautiful and special he was. But of course, therein lied the problem, he had never been in that type of relationship. He had never known the love of a Master and oh how Roman wanted to be the one that showed him that. The first step though would be the date.

"Sorry I shouldn't have exploded like that. It's just, well, you shouldn't talk about yourself that way." Dean didn't look too freaked out about what just happened though, honestly, he seemed to be more intrigued than anything.

"If I were to agree, when would this date take place?" So, he was considering it? Good sign.

"How about this weekend? I'll pick you up on Friday around 8?" He pulled up to the curb in front of Dean's place and the other man got out of the car then leaned on the open window.

"I told you, I don't bottom though so what would be in it for you?" Roman chuckled, that was the second time the auburn man had asked him that question.

"Yet." Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"I said yet, you don't bottom yet. Be ready at 7:45. Wear something nice." Dean didn't try to stop him before he drove away. He was too curious to not go on this date and part of him even wondered if Roman was right.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Because why not have two updates in one week?! This is all thanks to my reviewers! I know you want more so here you are, enjoy my lovelies! Also Skovko, it's not necessarily that Roman doesn't know what no means…he just also knows what he wants.**_ __

Chapter Eight

 **Friday**

"You're what?!" Dean was standing in his best friend's living room, trying to calm Seth down.

"Shut up, it's not a big deal. I was told to wear something nice. I don't have anything nice, so I came to you. Will you help me or not?" It was Friday and after almost 4 days without hearing anything, Roman had texted him to remind him of the time he would be there.

"Of course, I'll help you! Come on!" He was tugged into the bedroom just as Randy was getting out of the shower.

"Now I don't have any pants long enough to fit you but thank god my lovely fiancé does. Here." He threw a pair of dark grey slacks at him, telling him to put them on.

"What's going on?" Randy had a towel slung low around his hips as he came up to kiss Seth and Dean took this time to try on the dress pants thrown at him. He was struggling to pull them over his ass but finally made it then looked in the mirror.

"Mmmm, you do have a bigger ass than Randy, but it'll work. Dean's got a date!" Seth threw another article of clothing at him. This was one of Seth's shirts, he knew because of the fit. It was a slim fit burgundy red dress shirt. He put it on rolling up the sleeves and leaving it untucked only to have his friend come up and shove the hem of it in his pants. This totally didn't feel like him but he didn't know how nice of a place Roman was taking him to and he'd rather not show up in just jeans and a plain old t-shirt.

"Oh yeah, with who?" Randy now had on a pair of jeans Dean didn't notice he put on and came up to the younger man undoing the top button of the shirt.

"Roman Reigns, that hot lawyer friend of yours." Randy looked him dead in the eye at that.

"Dean, you sure you want to get involved with that?" He was starting to panic now.

"Involved with what? What are you talking about?"

"The scene he's a part of." Randy was talking to Dean like he was supposed to know what he meant.

"Randy what are you talking about? What fucking scene?!"

"The Master/Submissive scene, Dean. You didn't know?" It all made sense now. When Roman said he wasn't a bottom yet, he meant he'd turn Dean into one. It also explained why he acted like he was always in charge. It's because he was. Dean didn't know much about the Master/Sub thing, but he did know the Master was always the one to call the shots, that they were to be obeyed at all costs. Honestly, he didn't know if that turned him on or scared him.

"No. No I didn't know that. He said he just wanted to take me out as a price for his help on my case. I thought it wouldn't hurt and I'd get a free meal out of it."

"You still gonna go, Dee?" Seth was grasping his fiancé's arm clearly unnerved by the idea. Strangely, Dean wasn't worried though.

"Yeah, he's my lawyer so the very least we can do is just talk about what I do next. Because we all know Cena and Baron won't leave me alone, so I need to be proactive and Roman can help me with that." Looking at the clock he noticed that it was nearly 7, so if he wanted to be home in time for Roman to pick him up, then he better head out.

"Thanks for the clothes. I'll bring them back washed for you guys. See you tomorrow." He kissed Seth goodbye and hugged Randy. Tonight, would prove to be interesting.

At exactly 7:45, a knock came at his door. This guy was punctual. Dean wanted to test something though, so he didn't answer the door yet. Another knock, louder this time. Still, Dean didn't answer. The next knock that came was pure frustration. He wet his hair real fast with water from the sink to make it look like he had an excuse for not answering the first time.

"Sorry, I was still getting ready." Roman's eyes moved down then back up his body letting out a sigh of sorts.

"At least it wait was worth it. You clean up nicely." It was said almost dismissively.

"We're running late." Roman motioned towards the car and Dean just ignored him. Ignored him!

"Give me one more minute." He had to remind himself to keep his cool. He was not in control of Dean.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." Blue eyes turned to him as Dean grabbed his phone off the counter. He then took his sweet time getting to the car. Roman opened his door for him then got in himself. The drive wasn't a long one, Dean's place was pretty much close to everything.

"Sooooo…. Where are we going?" Roman looked over at him, debating on whether he should tell him or not. It wasn't his place to question his motives, that's when he heard his cousin's voice in his head.

" _You can't treat him like the rest. He isn't used to your world. You're gonna have to woo him first."_ Nia wasn't only his cousin, but she also happened to be his best friend and the only member of his family that knew about that certain part of his lifestyle. She also happened to be right, but it had been a long time since he tried to get with someone outside the scene.

"Court of Two Sisters." That being said, Dean kind of smiled.

"You don't like having to explain yourself, do you? Is it…is it because you're a Master?" That surprised Roman. He parked his car and just sat there for a moment.

"Does knowing that change what you think about me?" He watched carefully as Dean seemingly thought of his question. Those baby blues looked at him as if staring straight into his soul.

"I believe we have a dinner date to get to." Was all Dean said and Roman didn't know what to make of that. Was he trying to avoid the question? Did it make him uncomfortable to talk about? Or was it something else entirely? Roman nodded his head however and led them inside the restaurant. The first ten minutes they were at their table, Dean didn't say a word save ordering. The Samoan though, liking to be in control needed answers.

"It doesn't." Dean said just before Roman was about to speak.

"It doesn't what?" He needed Dean to say it out loud. The auburn blond took a deep calming breath before speaking again.

"It doesn't bother me or change how I think about you. I still think you're going to do all you can for my case but," He leaned in closer to Roman.

"Like I said before, I don't bottom. I don't care how hot you are, you're not going to change that about me. I'm sorry Roman but it's just better if you're my lawyer and nothing else." Roman figured something like this might happen. In fact, he was almost hoping for it. The best part was that Dean wholeheartedly believed in what he was saying but he had just sealed his fate whether he knew it or not by giving Roman a small piece of information. He found him attractive, which meant there was still a chance he could win him over. And Roman loved challenges.

 _ **Dean's killing me here! But who doesn't love a confident man like Roman? He seems pretty determined to change Dean's mind! If you guys are good you might just get another chapter out of me soon. Who knows?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**New chapter! Yay! Aren't you guys just the luckiest?!**_

Chapter Nine

Dean was actually having a good time, talking to Roman was effortless and not only was he downright gorgeous but he was charming and surprisingly funny. He thought that the serious lawyer he first met would be who Roman was through and through. Instead, he learned that the man had deep ties to a proud Samoan family line who lived in Florida, he volunteered at numerous animal shelters in his free time and sometimes even fostered.

"There's this puppy I'm fostering right now. When I first got her about a month ago it was obvious she had never been outside a cage let alone been in human contact. She's a beautiful dalmatian, stubborn too. Took me two weeks to earn her trust enough to let me even sit by her." It was obvious Roman cared to the dog.

"What's her name?" Dean asked, leaning back in his seat. He hadn't realized he had gotten closer.

"Leilani, it means 'heavenly flower'."

"I have an English Bulldog names Blue. He's really just a primadonna though. I'm sure the only reason he likes me is because I feed him." They both laughed at that before the waitress came over and set the check down.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean told himself he wasn't going to, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Of course." Roman said while signing the paper that was given to him mere moments earlier.

"How does the whole Master/Sub thing work?" The Samoan raised an inquisitive brow.

"What do you mean?" Did he really not know what Dean was asking?

"Say, hypothetically, that I was your submissive. Am I just supposed to heed your every whim and need, blindly following whatever rule you put down?" Roman sighed after Dean's question and for a moment he even looked sad.

"It's not about blind faith. It's about having enough trust in your Master to know that they are doing what's best for you and the relationship. Throw out everything you think you know about this sort of relationship. It's about pleasure, plain and simple Dean, for the two in the relationship it bears a deep connection, a trusting bond that will never break. Yes, Masters set rules but never to permanently cause any emotional or physical damage. There are some who are more, brutal, with their submissives that gives us all a bad rap. With me, my submissive will never feel unloved or unwanted. You won't worry about whether or not I'm fucking someone else, because I won't be. I will give you my undying love and my unyielding passions. I won't do anything that truly makes you uncomfortable, but I will push your limits." The auburn blond male realized that he was using 'you' in reference to Dean himself. As if Dean had agreed to be his submissive. His blue eyes closed for a minute, trying to just gather his thoughts about what Roman has just explained to him. He got it, trust. So simple in theory but plenty of normal relationships involved trust, so why was this one special? When his eyes reopened he was staring into the almost black irises of his date.

"I still don't completely understand."

"You will, in time. I will earn your trust enough to call me Master." Roman half smiled as Dean just looked at him incredulously.

"You're cocky, aren't you?"

"Do you find me attractive?" It was such an odd question that it dumbfounded Dean.

"I'd have to be blind not to." Was his reply gaining another lopsided smirk from the caramel colored man.

"As harsh as this may sound, people choose their potential partner based on looks and what they deem attractive. It's true. When you first see someone, you don't look at them and immediately see personality. You see eyes, a nice smile, a great ass, something physical. It's not until you get to know them better when you decide whether their worth it or not. So, let me ask you something now. If you didn't know I was into the Master/Sub 'stuff' would you agree to go on a second date based solely on this one?" It was a valid question, one that Dean obviously had to think about. Roman could practically see the battle going on inside his pretty little head. It wasn't until after a few more silent minutes that Dean answered.

"Yes." That's all the Samoan man needed to hear before he knew the fate of the man sitting in front of him. Dean had called him cocky but Roman preferred confident.

"I believe they are trying to close, we should get you home."

"Close? We've been here that long?" Roman smiled as they stood. Seems like his date had such a good time he lost track of time. The walk to the car was just as quiet as it was short. Dean seemed, happy though.

"You know we never discussed anything about my case. Shouldn't we form some sort of plan?" Roman glanced quickly at him.

"That's not what this night was about. Honestly, as your lawyer, I do need to learn about you to help you, but I admit I just wanted to know _you_ , for nonprofessional reasons." He could feel those blue eyes on him as he heard a chuckle.

"Nonprofessional reasons, meaning you were just trying to see if you could get lucky." Dean laughed, this time a full boisterous laugh.

"Oh, I always get lucky, Dean. But like all good things, it takes time and I'm a patient man." He pulled the car up in Dean's driveway and parked, but neither man moved for a few minutes. Just sat there, Roman staring at the auburn blond sitting beside him. It looked like Dean wanted to say something but whatever it was he decided against it. Instead, he just opened the door and go out of the car, Roman following in suit, walking him to the door.

"My, my, how gentlemanly." Dean laughed again, not as whole heartedly as before but it was still beautiful. He wanted so badly to kiss the man before him but knew that would only push him away, so he refrained.

"Tomorrow, I can meet you here or you can come to my office and we can formulate a plan." He said after clearing his throat. Dean was facing him, standing in his doorway, holding the door open.

"Straight to business. Mm, okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't know why he sounded so disappointed. Dean chuckled to himself as he closed the door and went in search of Blue.

"Hey boy, you miss me?" He asked his trusted companion as he reached out to pet the sleepy dog lying on the couch.

"Yeah, I had a good time, but I think it's just going to be a business relationship." So, what he was talking to his dog? It was late, and he knew Randy and Seth would be in bed so it probably wasn't best to bother his best friend and his lover. Even though he told himself he didn't want Roman that way, he couldn't help from wondering what kind of lover he'd be. Stern? Yes, it was necessary as his role as Master but from their conversation at dinner he also knew the man could be gentle. He also knew that Roman wanted him, which wasn't exactly a secret, no, but knowing that made Dean feel…special? No, too touchy feely. He just knew it felt good to be wanted so what was stopping him?

"Oh yeah, maybe the part where he wants you to bow to him." Dean scoffed as he went to take a shower. It'd be just what he needed. Going into the bathroom, he turned on the water as hot as he could, stripped his clothes off and got in. The water cascaded around him, soothing muscles he didn't even know were sore. He came in to soothe his mind though and it seemed to be working at least until he heard Roman's voice. That deep sultry voice. Opening his eyes, he looked around, searching for the owner of the voice. Of course, he wasn't really here though, Dean closed his eyes again, rubbing them, trying not to think about the lawyer, which was easier said than done.

" _Stop fighting it, Dean."_ He could practically feel the hot breath whisper into his ear.

" _Admit it, you want this."_ A caramel colored hand reached for his throat, fingers caressing the thick column gently.

"I can't." Dean's own words were shaky as that imaginary hand traveled further down his body.

" _Why? Because you're scared?"_

"Yes." He admitted. It was scary, how fast he was starting to get feelings for this strange man. His whole world scared Dean. Sure, he liked to mix it up in the bedroom, but never something like this.

" _Why are you scared? Do you think I'd hurt you?"_ Fingers were dangerously close to his stiff member. Why couldn't he just touch him, already? Why was he teasing Dean?

"No, you wouldn't hurt me." A strong hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking, almost absent-mindedly.

" _But?"_ A hard squeeze at the head cause Dean to groan instead of answering.

" _Answer me, Dean, now."_ The dominant body the hand belonged to pressed up against his back.

"I'm afraid you might get bored trying to teach me about your world, about what I'm supposed to do." A chuckle from behind him followed by a kiss on his neck.

" _I already told you I'm patient, Dean and you strike me as an eager study. Next excuse?"_

"What if I mess up in front of your friends?" Another squeeze along his shaft.

" _We'll handle it if that arises. What else?"_ Dean gasped as the hand moved faster. How long had it been since he'd done this? Oh yeah, too long.

"Do I always have to be in character?"

" _Character? Oh Dean., It's not a character. You'll be a willing submissive to me, it won't be an act for you. You'll enjoy pleasing me, when I say, where I say because there'll be just as much pleasure in it for you as there is for me. I know what's in that pretty little head of yours, the fantasies. I'll learn all about them and act every one of them out. Even the one's your embarrassed about and you'll do it not only because I say but because secretly, you'll want to. I'm just someone you can pin the blame on."_ The hand moved faster and faster until Dean came with a roar. Panting, he opened his eyes again, finding that he was leaning against the back wall of the shower and his hand was covered in his own come. He was alone. Was that really how a Master/Sub relationship worked? Would Dean be happy doing whatever Roman told him to? But more importantly, what would he be having Dean do? That thought alone was the most tantalizing of all.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I personally really like this chapter because it gives us a whole new characters perspective. Someone who will be becoming a regular. As always, I hope you guys enjoy and review! Much love!_**

Chapter Ten

"You always bite off more than you can chew, cousin." Roman dropped the weight bar down, laughing at Nia. She was doing squats across from him and stopped herself.

"Naw, I think he's the perfect bite." Nia rolled her eyes going to the weight bench, Roman spotting her.

"Ro, do you really think a man like that will come around? I don't care how irresistible you think you are no one can change that much." The Samoan man shrugged. He supposed she was right, but there was something about Dean. He had sort of already given in when he agreed to a second date.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'm taking him out again Friday night." He smiled when Nia stopped what she was doing to sit up and look at him almost disbelievingly.

"You're kidding?! Why would he agree to that, unless…"

"Unless he secretly desires to be submissive, to be told what to do so he doesn't have to be the strong one. I think he'd like to just let go." Nia raised an eyebrow.

"Seems you have it all figured out then. Go get 'em tiger." The two cousins laughed as they finished up.

"Do you wanna grab some lunch?" They were cleaned up after their workout when Nia suggested they get something to eat.

"Rain check? I'm meeting up with Dean to go over his case."

"Why are you so stuck on this guy?"

"Shut up, I'm not stuck on him. I just like challenges." Nia laughed as Roman got in his car and headed to Dean's house.

"Siri call Chief Helmsley." There was still a matter to take care of before he talked to Dean.

"What do you want, Reigns?" A very annoyed voice rang through his car, making him smirk.

"Dean Ambrose's truck released from impound, for one." A sigh from the other end and then a slight chuckle.

"Okay, fine, you want it? You can your _client_ can come get it this evening." That was too easy. Hunter would never give up that easily, something was definitely up. Roman decided not to press it though, no need to fuck up Dean's chance of getting his car back.

"We'll come this afternoon, no need to keep him waiting any longer than needed."

"This afternoon it is then." He still felt uneasy about it, but he couldn't put his finger on why. Roman hung up when the auburn's house fell into view. It was actually a pretty nice place. The outside had obviously been remodeled and honestly it looked like a place a bartender could never afford so he wondered how Dean managed it. Said man opened the door just as he was about to knock and gasped.

"Fuck you scared me! I was just about to go to your office." He watched as Roman smiled and let himself in.

"Oh no, please, make yourself at home." He rolled his eyes as he shut the front door.

"That's how you want to talk to the man that talked Hunter into letting you get your truck back? Mhmm, not very grateful." Dean's eyes widened at the mention of his truck.

"Wait, what?! They're just gonna let me have it back?" Roman nodded and Dean just wanted to kiss him. This man really was a great lawyer.

"I haven't heard a 'thank you' yet." Dean was so happy he wasn't even going to say anything about Roman's demanding tone. Truthfully, he knew what the Samoan was doing, and he gave him what he wanted anyway.

"Thank you." Roman's eyes darkened as he took in a deep breath and Dean could practically feel the sexual dominance pouring from the man in front of him. Another deep breath though, and Roman seemed to gain control of himself.

"Before we go, we should go over a few things." He motioned for Dean to sit and once again he obeyed without question. Maybe he would be good at this.

"When was the first time a member of the New Orleans police department harassed you?" Roman turned from dominant to professional in a matter of a few seconds, bringing Dean's mind back to the task at hand.

"Um, a few months ago."

"Be specific." Another order from Roman.

"Last September. There was a drag show at Exile. They came in and shut us down saying we were over capacity."

"Who came in?" Dean's blue eyes looked directly at Roman who was writing things he was saying in a notebook.

"Cena and Corbin with the fire marshal." He answered looking down to the book. Roman had nice handwriting, weird that he noticed that.

"And were you over capacity?" Shaggy hair shook as the head it belonged to answered.

"No, 60 people under actually. Days like that we have a bouncer that keeps tally of everyone that comes through the door. I gave it to them that night."

"The next incident, how long after the night in September?" Dean closed his eyes to think. They had come so many times he forgot exactly when these things happened.

"Um, New Years Eve, I think. No wait, a few days before Thanksgiving. It was just Cena that time. He made me ID everyone again. Shut the bar down that night because a trans ID didn't match her face. I knew the girl though, she was transitioning from a man. Had been trying to for a while now. Cena didn't accept that though and forced everyone out. The time after that was New Years Eve. He just harassed a bunch of people that night, scared them away with threats of arrest. Even told one guy he could arrest him for public indecency because he didn't have a shirt on. I tried to get him thrown out because he was scaring off customers but when I put a hand on his shoulder he arrested me for assaulting an officer. I have witnesses saying I did nothing but touch him. Jeff, my boss, is one of them." Roman raised an eyebrow and stopped writing.

"Will Jeff confirm that?" Dean nodded again. He was pretty sure Jeff would have his back.

"Okay, good. Is there anything else?"

"Well, there's Mardi Gras this year. They, uh John and Corbin, came in saying that someone came into the precinct, claiming I had roofied them. That got dropped though because, surprise, surprise whoever said that had left before I got there. Oh yeah, and no one actually filed said claim. St. Paddy's day it was because my license's were 'expired', turns out they just read the date wrong. They like coming up with random excuses on our busiest days, mostly holidays. And of course, you're aware of the most recent attempts to bring me down." Roman had four pages filled out by the time Dean finished and honestly, he was impressed he kept up. He didn't exactly talk slowly.

"Are there any regulars who would come in and confirm any of this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. A lot of people are scared of these guys."

"One more question, had you had any sort of previous contact with John Cena or Baron Corbin before any of this harassing started?" Once again Dean thought back, but he was pretty sure the answer was no.

"Alright, that's all for now then."

"What happens next?" Roman's eyes met his baby blues.

"Next, I'll call some people who also work at the bar, see if they're willing to give statements and present any case to a Judge to see what kind of merit we have to sue the city." Dean was nervous. What if a judge sided with the police department? Would this all be for nothing then and Dean would just continue to be harassed?

"Don't worry. It's been a while since I've lost a case. How about we go get your truck now, huh?" He followed Roman out the door and was a little surprised when the car door was opened for him, but he didn't comment on it. Yes, on their date last night he also opened the door but he figured it was just because they were on a date and he was trying to make himself look good. The short drive was quiet, a nice quiet though. Kind of peaceful actually, comfortable. Dean didn't notice they had already stopped until the passenger door opened again.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He looked into those deep browns again as he was getting out, a mistake. A fire burned behind those eyes, Dean swallowed like a scared animal caught in the clutches of a hunter. A man came up, breaking the tension between the two men.

"You two here for the Ford F-250?" Dean was the first to break eye contact.

"Yeah." The man nodded and look at something on the clipboard.

"Okay, I just need the release papers. You do have them right?" He had to be fucking joking. Roman was the one to answer.

"No, but if this is going to be a problem, I can call the chief and I'm sure he won't be too happy to hear from me again, which in turn will probably make him pissed at you but I'm sure it'll be fine, yeah?" Clipboard man sighed before telling them to follow him and when they stopped, Dean thought it was a mistake. The truck in front of them looked like it had been through hell. Both headlights were broken, one side mirror was gone and when he looked inside he thought he was going to scream. It was torn and sliced and cut in all sorts of directions. The interior was puled apart, there was stuffing and paper everywhere.

"How did this happen?!" Roman raised his voice although he didn't know why he was angry, not like it was his car.

"Man, I'm just the guy that works here. It came in like that and it's going to leave that way." It looked like Roman was about to rip this guy apart so Dean stepped in.

"Whatever just give me the keys and whatever I have to sign, and I'll be on my way." The man rolled his eyes, muttering something Dean, just ignored as he went into the small trailer that no doubt contained his 'office'.

"He's a jackass."

"He's just doing his job." Dean didn't know why he was sticking up for him, he also thought the guy was a jackass but for some reason he didn't want to agree with Roman out loud.

"I'll talk to the chief to see what happened here. If we play it right, could get you compensated." Dean scoffed as he signed the paper the impound manager brought him.

"I wouldn't get anything. This truck was already a piece of shit before they came along. They just fucked it up even more. Just let this be." The other man just shrugged, seemingly annoyed. Dean didn't know if it was because of his cars condition or because he told him to leave it alone. After the papers were signed the guy didn't stick around so he didn't her the next thing that was said between the two. As he was getting into his truck, Roman stood at the door, holding it open.

"What are you doing tonight?" Those dark eyes bore down on him making Dean feel a little self-conscious.

"I'm hanging with Seth. A movie I think."

"Reschedule?" The nerve of this guy! He was not about to blow off his best friend for some guy he was never going to be with.

"No, you can't just tell me what to do. You're my lawyer, nothing else!" Roman clenched his jaw and made a sound that came from somewhere deep within, like a growl and tightened his grip on the door.

"It wasn't a demand. I apologize if it came out that way. I would never make you blow off your friends. That wouldn't instill _trust_ now would it?" Dean didn't miss his phrasing, he knew he was hinting about the Master/Sub thing.

"But Dean, don't ever do that again. Remember, I'm helping you, it'd be in your best interest to be nice to me, mhm?" Dean hated how right he was. It was something he often thought about. How could Dean show his appreciation without giving in to what he knew Roman wanted?

"Yeah, sorry. You're right. Got a little defensive." Roman shut his truck door and smiled at him.

"I'll come up with something to make the NOPD responsible for your truck. Have fun with Seth tonight." Dean felt kind of bad for assuming that Roman wanted him to bail on his friend but that's how he felt. Roman sounded like he was telling Dean, not asking. He drove away, watching the big figure get smaller in his rear-view mirror. His phone went off and he had to dig it out of his pocket to answer.

"What time are you getting here? I'm thinking of ordering in for us." Seth obviously seemed preoccupied doing something else while on the phone with him, probably cleaning. He was known to do that when stressed.

"Give me 15 minutes. Order whatever, you know what I like. You okay, though?" His friend huffed, and he heard something fall onto the floor, shattering.

"Fuck! Great, I loved that vase. Randy is out on some stake out, they pulled him from suspension to do it, he won't be back for a few days. I'm just worried about him." He should have known it was about Randy. It's usually about him.

"I'll be okay, just need a distraction. So, like 10 minutes? Alright, I'll get you the same old schezuan chicken with vegetable lo mein. Just get your ass over here before I have a fucking breakdown." Dean chuckled before hanging up, his friend ever the drama queen.

Seth and Randy lived in Kenner, a suburb of New Orleans. It held a lot of million-dollar homes, yet despite Seth's wealthy background they lived in a more modest house. He remembered when they two were looking for a house they got into a lot of fights over Seth's boujee lifestyle. Finally, though, they found one they both fell in love with. At almost half a million, it was still out of Dean's potential price range and even though he was glad to have the place he lived in now that Seth practically gave to him, he had to admit he was a bit jealous. It was in the guarded, gated community of Gabriel and every time he pulled up the guard looked at him with so much judgement, like he didn't already know he didn't belong. It was a Caribbean style courtyard home, very airy and bright. When you walked in you were greeted by a staircase that led upstairs to a den type area and the three bedrooms. The floors were this beautiful grey colored tile. The living room was through an archway from the front door and filled with designer furniture with the exception of a lay-z-boy Randy wouldn't allow Seth to throw away. After that was the kitchen with white cabinetry, dark granite countertops and stainless-steel appliances, which is where his friend was. He sat down at one of the bar stools and watched as Seth cleaned something.

"You know, I could have killed you like 5 times by now." Seth gasped and stopped what he was doing to turn and face him.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"Lock your doors when you're alone, Seth. This time it was me but what if it's a burglar or some crazy murderer next time." Seth rolled his eyes, going back to whatever it was he was previously doing.

"I live in a gated community, Dean. They don't just let anyone roam in." Dean let it go, knowing his point didn't hit home.

"Food should be here any minute in the meantime, tell me how your case is going. That hunky lawyer helping any?" His friend turned back around and leaned on the counter.

"He's trying. Went to get my truck out of impound today and it was trashed. He's going to see if he can hold the department liable, but I don't see it happening."

"Boring. Look, when I ask about hunky lawyer all I want to know is did you fuck him yet?" How Seth managed to say that while looking innocent with his big brown eyes staring into Dean, he would never know.

"No, I didn't fuck him! Are you crazy?! You know about him and you know I couldn't do that!"

"Why not? You have a gorgeous man, clearly into you but you let a little thing ruin that? I don't get it." The doorbell rang, Seth bounded off to answer leaving Dean to think. When his friend came back he asked him a question.

"You don't think the whole Master/Submissive scene is weird? And more importantly, do you think _I_ could be a submissive?" Seth sighed, coming up to his best friend and leaned into him, Dean's hand instinctively going to his waist to steady him.

"That's all up to you, Dean. No, it doesn't weird me out. I think what's really holding you back is fear. Fear of disappointing him, now I've never met Roman but every time we talk about him, you get all giddy and any man that can do that to you deserves a shot. I also think you owe it to yourself to be happy. Plus, you never know, you might like taking it up the ass." Seth laughed, and Dean pushed him away. He could never be serious for more than five minutes. Maybe he did have a point though, Dean did deserve happiness.

 ** _And why shouldn't our lovely Dean be happy? He's just gotta get out of his own head a bit don't you think? I'm sure it'll all work out_** ** _?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Another Chapter this week! You guys just keep me going! I wanted to put the job Nia had before she became part of the WWE. I told you she was going to be a more prominent character now._**

Chapter Eleven

"Ro, where you at?" Nia's voice rang through his house and Roman laughed to himself, he knew he shouldn't have given her a key.

"Office, cuz!" She appeared moments later, spinning him around in his chair. At 6 feet, she was almost as tall as him and she was probably just as strong. Nia brought him up for a hug, proving just that.

"Damn girl, I would have just stood if you'd asked." He chuckled, squeezing her back. She seemed excited when they finally pulled apart.

"Okay, so what's going on?"

"I got the job!" She squealed. Roman knew how important this had been for her, a plus sized model, it wasn't always easy getting a job.

"The active wear line from **NIKE?** Way to go!" He was excited for her, this was a big deal. It was **NIKE** 's first plus size line and his cousin got the contract.

"Come on, I'm taking you out to celebrate."

"Well what about what you're doing? Isn't it something to do with that guy you're trying to bang?" Roman rolled his eyes at that. Now he regretted even telling her about Dean.

"I'm working on it; now shut up and let's go. We can go to Café Pontalba." It was her favorite place, so he knew she'd stop arguing. Roman closed his laptop and shuffled around some papers before they headed out.

They didn't really talk much the drive there; mostly just about how proud he was of his cousin, but he had a feeling she wasn't done with their previous conversation. His suspicions were confirmed when they were seated.

"So, he coming around?" Roman sighed because he didn't know how to answer. There were sometimes when Dean acted like he was into him, then there were times like earlier when he shot him down as hard as he could. It was a mystery really.

"I don't know exactly. He's stubborn or scared, I can't tell which. It's going to take some more time I think." Just as he said that his phone alerted him to a text and he was honestly surprised to see one from the man he was just talking about.

 ** _I need to talk to you please?_**

"Looks like I spoke too soon." Nia laughed almost spitting out her po'boy.

"I take it we're cutting this celebration short then?" Roman shook his head. He wouldn't do that to his best friend.

"It can wait until later tonight. This is important." He texted Dean telling him he'd be over at his place around nine and they could talk then.

"You're going to make him wait? That's a little fucked up."

"But it's okay for him to make me wait, yeah? I thought you were supposed to be on my side?" Nia rolled her eyes. It was clear what she thought about that. Tonight though wouldn't be about him giving in to what he wanted. Of course, he wasn't 100% sure what Dean wanted to talk about but if it was his case he probably would have just waited until they met up again.

"Okay, whatever big dog. Just take it easy on him, teach him what he needs to know and most importantly, don't rush him." She was right, he knew Dean didn't know anything yet but with some guidance he would learn the best way to please Roman and in return he could show Dean pleasure beyond his wildest imaginations.

"What time did you tell him to expect you?" Nia was just filled with question today.

"Nine. I figured it would be enough time for him to gather his bearings, clean and do whatever he feels necessary."

"Such a saint." His cousin deadpanned, making him laugh.

Almost two hours had passed, and it was twenty to nine, Roman said goodbye to his cousin and headed over to Dean's place, happy he didn't live too far away. He arrived about five minutes before nine. Dean's blinds were open and he could see the man hurrying around the house almost tripping over a dog. Must be Blue, he mused. He knocked on the door and a few moments later it opened, showing an extremely nervous Dean.

"Hi." Dean didn't know what else to say. Was there some sort of protocol for this kind of situation? Roman looked unusually more casual than normal in dark jeans and a for fitting black v neck. It looked like an outfit Dean would wear himself but somehow looked much better on the bigger frame of Roman. His hair was also down, the long luxurious locks snaking across his shoulder and midway down his back, just past his should blades. Dean found himself wondering if it felt as soft as it looked. He noted the thin black hair tie around the caramel wrist, the widely female thing looking very masculine on him.

"You gonna just stare at me all night or invite me in?" He focused on Roman's face when he spoke not realizing he had been staring at all.

"Sorry, of course." He stepped aside and Roman confidently walked inside, almost as if he owned the place. Blue looked up form his spot on the couch, wagged his tail and lazily stood walking straight up to the man, rolling onto his back to get a belly rub. That traitor.

"Hey little guy." Roman kneeled down to pet the chubby bulldog.

"So what was so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" After a sufficient belly rub. Roman stood again to his full height. It was crazy how just a second ago he was sweet and playful with Blue yet now he was extremely intimidating. His arms were crossed over his chest and his dark eyes were fixed on him.

"I wanted to, uh, I wanted to tell you that I've considered what we've talked about." Roman was completely still with the exception of an arch of an eyebrow.

"Someone brought to my attention that I deserve to be happy and lately I've found that when I'm with you, I don't worry about anything. It's easy to let go. I'm telling you that if it's still what you want, I want to be your submissive." Roman didn't say anything, just continued staring at him. Then suddenly, he moved forward, only a hair away from Dean. He put his hand around the back of the taller man's neck bringing him down the few inches that separated them.

"Say it again." The tone no less demanding then when he usually told Dean to do something. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes only to open them a few moments later, his mind never clearer than it was in that moment. He had absolutely no doubt that this is what he wanted.

"I want to be your submissive." Roman wasted no time pulling Dean into a soul searing kiss. He fought the urge to control it, knowing it was against the rules. There had to be rules, right? Dean was so lost in the kiss that he hadn't realized he had been pushed against the wall. When Roman pulled away, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Come on, there's somewhere I want to take you."

"Where?" Roman sort of half smiled at the question.

"Uh Uh, you have to trust me, no questions." Dean nodded as the Samoan took his hand and headed towards the bedrooms. His heart started to pound in his chest, his hands sweating, he even faltered in his steps.

"Don't look so nervous. You just need to change before we go. Now which bedroom is yours?" He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and pointed towards the last door on the right. Roman let go of his hand to move to the closet and when he opened it, he groaned.

"Really? This is your wardrobe? Yeah, I'm definitely taking you shopping. Here, put this on." He handed Dean a baseball style tee with three buttons at the collar. He then handed him a pair of dark jeans to offset the white/blue sleeved shirt. Next thing given to him was a leather jacket Seth had bought for him one of his birthdays.

"Put them on, Dean." Roman demanded and again Dean fought an urge to tell him to calm down. Would he get used to taking orders? He took his current shirt off to replace it with the new one. As soon as it was off, though he felt Roman's eyes on him. The big man walked around him, stopping at his back and reaching a hand around the front and trailed a finger across his abs.

"You have a great body. I knew you would. Wanna know how? The way it hugged your biceps and fell at your waist. Still I wasn't expecting all this." That hand that had been caressing his stomach moved lower, undoing his jeans, the pads of his fingertips softly touching the head of his cock as he pushed them down. Dean subconsciously leaned into him, getting a tsk from the older man.

"We'll be late if you don't hurry up and get dressed." Roman breathed into his ear before kissing his neck, he backed away to let Dean finish dressing. He still didn't know where they would be going but apparently, he wasn't allowed to ask. After he dressed he went back out into the living room where Roman was sitting on the couch petting Blue again. The dog seemed to make a new friend. It wasn't until Blue lifted his head that Roman turned to look at him.

"See, you look good. Now we can leave." He said as he stood, waiting for Dean to walk out the front door he had opened for him. Originally, he wasn't going to go to this party, but now that Dean agreed to be his, he needed to learn, to see how other submissives acted, how they obeyed. He just hoped it didn't freak Dean out too much. This particular party was being held in the host's house though typically they were held in old warehouses. A man known as Big Cass was hosting tonight, he lived in the Audubon neighborhood, which was only 15 minutes from where Dean lived so it didn't take them long to reach their destination. A very posh house, probably old money, he mused., He didn't really attend these parties anymore, so he didn't know who he'd see when he walked inside but was soon attacked by familiar faces.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you at one of these things again and with a new sub at that. Decent looking." Mark, widely known as the Undertaker because of how he treated his Subs, was the first to greet him. He was an older man, quite intimidating standing at almost 7 feet tall, and Roman had known him for a while now but that didn't mean he liked him.

"Yeah, well I was invited, and I didn't want to disappoint our host. Now if you'll excuse me." He started to walk away, holding Dean's hand only to get jerked back.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He heard Dean exclaim before a smack.

"Dean!" It was unacceptable for any submissive to talk to any Master that way but was an even worse offense was for a Master to touch another's sub in any way. He stood toe to toe with the taller man, not scared of him like others here surely were.

"Don't you dare touch him, ever again."

"He spoke out of tone with me, get your bitch in line or I will." Roman clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared.

"I will punish him as I see fit, it is not your place to do so. Never touch him again, am I understood?" Mark rolled his eyes before he waved him off and turned back to the man unfortunate enough to call him Master. He grabbed Dean's arm and jerked him to his chest.

"And you. I know the rules aren't clear to you just yet so here's what I want from you tonight. Don't talk, to anyone but other Submissives to whom I will introduce you to, understand?" Dean opened his mouth to say something but Roman stopped him, holding up his hand.

"No, not a word." He heard a laugh from behind him and turned around to see their host.

"Enzo still get's like that sometimes. I guess some things you can't train away. How are you, Reigns?"

"Cass, great party thank you for the invitation." The tall man shrugged in a boyish way and smiled.

"I wasn't sure you'd even come, the fact that you did and with a new Sub no less is surprising." Roman looked over to Dean who was standing there, his eyes on the activity around him.

"Dean's new to this and I'm sorry he made a scene with Mark. He still has a lot to learn." Again Cass laughed, clapping Roman on the back.

"Don't worry about it, Mark's an asshole and I don't even know how he got an invitation. Motherfucker just showed up. Enzo!" The auburn blond's head jerked forward when he heard the man talking to Roman, yell. Soon though a small man with a crazy head of blond hair and numerous tattoos adorning his body came up to Cass and kneeled.

"Master?" Dean noticed he never looked up until Cass tilted his head that way.

"Dean's new, why don't you show him around a bit, teach him a few things?" Enzo nodded before standing and taking Dean's hand to lead him away.

"How ya doin? How new are you exactly?" Enzo sounded like he was originally from Jersey and he was filled with a bunch of questions.

"Since about an hour ago I guess. Do you always have to do that? Kneel and call him Master?" He really hoped Roman wouldn't be like that.

"Well, yeah. He is my Master after all. I'm sorry, you're practically a baby to all of this. Each Master has their own set of rules that are to be followed. Cass likes me to call him Master at all times. Don't worry kid, none of us have every heard anything bad about your Master so that's a good sign. Masters like Undertaker, who you had the privilege of meeting are often talked about in a bad light." Different sets of rules? That was sort of comforting.

"Have you ever met one of Roman's subs?" He asked as they reached a small group of men.

"Always address him as Master Roman when talking about him to others and never speak badly about him in public. There's a lesson for you, but to answer your question, I don't believe I have but I haven't known him for too long. What about you, Finn?" A dark haired, blue eyed man looked up at them from where he was sitting talking to a dark man who appeared to have a brand on his chest.

"Yeah, I knew one he had. He was a nice kid, always happy. Master Roman took care of him. Evan said he never felt safer than in Master Roman's arms. You got a good one, not everyone gets that." Finn's eyes glanced over to Undertaker who was whipping his sub, a small blond man Dean recognized. It was Tyler Breeze, Fandango's boyfriend, or maybe ex, he didn't know with those two. He moved to go over there only to be stopped by Enzo's microphone tattooed hand.

"Not a good idea." Dean looked down at the small man holding him then back to Tyler who was not standing there, completely naked, being poked with an electric cattle prod. Dean had seen a lot of shit in his life but this was going a little far. Once that prod reached Tyler's most intimate spot, Dean felt sick.

"Where's the bathroom?" He cringed when he heard the electric zapping touching bare skin and Tyler's scream along with it.

"Down the hall and to the left." Dean didn't wait for any more instructions, just took off for the bathroom. He barely made it in time before he threw up. He never had a weak stomach but seeing someone he knew go through that go to him. He was still throwing up when the door opened, and a hand smoothed his hair back.

"Are you okay?" Roman's deep voice was the most comforting thing he could hear right now. He had looked over to the Samoan who had kneeled down beside him to see a look of pure concern on his face. Roman then reached to wet a wash cloth in the sink before wiping Dean's mouth with it.

"That man is hurting Tyler." Ro raised an eyebrow.

"You know Mark's sub?" Dean nodded before closing his eyes and flushing the toilet, yet they didn't stand. Roman just stayed there, rubbing his back.

"He's one of my bartender's boyfriend. Or at least he was a few weeks ago. I can't believe people are letting him do that. Why don't you stop him?!" Dean knew he shouldn't have raised his voice but oddly enough Roman didn't look angry.

"Dean, we can't stop him. He has every right to do whatever he wants to his submissive as long as he signed the contract. I told you some Master's enjoyed hurting their submissives, Mark's one of those people. That's why he never gets invited to these events anymore."

"Contract? How do you know he signed some contract?" Roman stood bringing Dean with him, locking eyes.

"Because I was at the signing. All of us were. As a lawyer I'm often the one they come to to write up these contracts. It's always this big event where multiple couples show up as witnesses. Tyler signed knowing Mark's rules."

"Will I have to sign a contract?" It made him nervous. It was literally signing the life he knew and once led away for a whole new beginning.

"Eventually, yes. Probably not too long from now, seeing as how we're public. Maybe a week?" Holy shit, that was soon.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask you anything, but um, can we go?" Roman's hands came up to cradle his face before kissing him gently.

"Of course, and Dean? I never said you can't ask anything of me." He pulled Dean out of the bathroom, grasping his hand as they walked back into the main room and up to Cass who was playing with Enzo's black leather collar gently.

"Cass, thank you for inviting us but I'm afraid Dean isn't feeling too well after seeing Mark's inhumane display, so we're going to be heading out." The big man made a face but nodded in understanding.

"Yes, he seemed to ruin the mood for many. Don't be such a stranger though. Maybe Enzo could help Dean transition some time."

"Anytime. I'll see you later Cass." The two then walked out and to Roman's car, once again the door opening for him. Upon seeing what kind of Master's were out there, he didn't seem so intimidated by Roman. He knew the Samoan man would never hurt him like that.

 ** _Look at Dean already making a mess out of the situation. He finally made the decision though! How happy are we for him?! And he's making friends?! Looks like it won't be so bad after all. I hope this chapter didn't bore you all too much._**


	12. Chapter 12

_I might be putting out two chapter this week since I didn't put one out last week. I feel it's only fair_ _to you guys. Read and review please! Oh and there's finally smut!_

Chapter Twelve

It wasn't long before Dean was back on his couch in the comfort of his home, Roman sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the party." It was the first thing said between them since they left. He felt like a drama queen asking Roman to take him home because he saw something he didn't like.

"You have no reason to apologize. I shouldn't have pushed that on you so fast." Dean wondered what would happen next. Was Roman actually okay with what happened? Just as that question crossed his mind, the Samoan stood.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll come here around 7. We'll be going to breakfast, my office after that to go over a few things and after that the day is yours to do what you will. I do expect a phone call though and tomorrow night we will go over my rules."

"I have a shift tomorrow night." He stopped at the look Roman shot his way.

"Rules, Dean. There are rules and one of them is doing what I tell you when I tell you. Do you understand what that means?" He nodded.

"Tell me what it means." He demanded.

"I'm yours and I will do as you say." He clenched his teeth together. He still wasn't used to this, to having someone 'own' him. Dean could still walk away from this if he wanted to but for some reason he also wanted this, wanted Roman.

"See you say that, but I don't think you mean it, not yet anyway but you will." He came closer to Dean. His movements confident as the auburn blond man's heart started to race. Big hands moved towards his body, stroking his arm almost nonchalantly as he moved behind him. Dean couldn't help but to feel nervous.

"Say it again. Who do you belong to?" Roman's mouth was right by his ear when he asked the questions.

"You."

"My name." Dean didn't understand but remembered something Enzo had told him.

"Master Roman." A small chuckle as a hand moved up to his neck.

"Very good. See you did learn something tonight. You're going to be learning a lot more tonight as well. Tell me Dean, have you even been fucked so hard you can't walk the next morning? Mm, I bet you haven't. I can fix that." His hand tightened around Dean's throat.

"I was going to wait but I'm afraid I can't. I find you irresistible, Dean. I knew when I first saw you that you'd submit to me. That you would bend to me, be the perfect submissive, eager to please." Dean's breathing was ragged because of the hold Roman still had on his throat but for some reason he wasn't worried. Not about that, at least.

"Take your clothes off." Roman's hand left him as the big man moved in front of him. He didn't make him ask again, sensing that would just agitate him. Slowly, as if he were a shy teenage girl undressing for the first time in front of her boyfriend, he started doing as he was asked. Starting with the shirt Roman had picked out for him earlier. He peeled it off carelessly tossing it on the couch behind him. Roman's dark eyes followed the movement only to be back on him mere seconds later. The emotion behind those eyes were hard to miss and echoed his earlier words. Next his hands went to the dark jeans he wore, unbuttoning them at a pace Dean would have been annoyed at if the roles were reversed. Roman never said a word though, just stood there watching. Dean pushed his jeans down, kicking off his shoes and socks as he pulled them past his feet. He was now standing completely naked, awaiting Roman's next command. How weird that it came so natural to him to do so. Roman moved closer, his hands this time undoing his own clothing much faster than Dean had down with his own. When he started undoing his pants he spoke.

"On your knees." Immediately, Dean obeyed and was greeted Roman's cock bouncing out of its confines as the pants pooled around his ankles.

"Fuck…" He muttered. Roman was certainly proportionate. A hand from the man above him grasped his shaggy head of hair roughly forcing him to look up.

"Did I say you could speak?" He shook his head as much as he could with the grip Roman had. He was led further forward and knew what was wanted of him. He took Roman's dick in his hand, leading it to his lips before engulfing him as much as he could. Roman instantly let out a sigh of appreciation. Dean knew he gave a great blowjob though, so this isn't what he worried about as far as disappointing his new Master. He took him deeper in his mouth, so deep he could feel it hit the back of his throat. The hand in his hair kept him there until he felt like he was going to pass out from lack of air and when let go he pulled back, coughing. He was roughly pulled up and let to his bedroom. This is when the nerves truly kicked in.

"Get on the bed." Again he did as he was told as Roman went in search of something. He heard things being searched through and wanted to ask what he was looking for but knew better than to do so. Moments later, Roman came back with some lube and for some reason an audible sigh left him making Roman give him an amused look.

"Don't worry the rope will come later. Tonight, I'm taking care of you. See, I remember you telling me you don't bottom, which I'm guessing means this will be your first time. It's my job, as I've said before, to take care of you. To make sure you're okay." Ro got on the bed, pushing Dean into the mattress. He could see the uneasiness pouring off the man as he leaned in to kiss him. While doing so, he pushed Dean's legs open a bit, poured the lube onto a few fingers and traced Dean's hole. The virgin submissive gasped as Roman slipped a finger inside.

"Relax, Dean." He could tell he tried but as soon as Roman added another finger he tensed again. He hadn't dealt with a virgin in a very long time, probably since college, so honestly this was a challenge for him. He'd have to take it nice and slow with Dean when everything in him screamed to do the opposite. That time would come.

"Tonight and only tonight there will be no hard rules. Don't mistake this as not having to listen to me and if you do not then I will punish you as I see fit at a later time, clear?" Dean didn't answer straight away giving Roman the opportunity to separate his fingers inside of his lover, making him catch his breath.

"Are we clear?" He asked again, not liking having to do so.

"Yes." It came out quietly but Roman took it anyway.

"Good. Now bend over for me." His fingers left the tightness of Dean as he moved to the task set before him. He was nervous, clearly and Roman expected that. As he came up behind Dean he, pushed on his shoulders leaving only his ass in the air. His big hands kneaded the muscled flesh and Dean pushed back into his touch. Needy thing he was, and he didn't even know what he was getting himself into. As he stationed himself behind his Sub, Roman leaned in to whisper to him.

"Remember, relax." Then slowly he pushed past the tight ring of muscle into the sweet haven he would call home for the foreseen future. Despite his pleas to relax, Dean did the exact opposite. The vice grip he had on Roman's cock was unforgiving, suffocating him. He couldn't even move; his thrusts were short and harder than he had wanted but Dean hadn't said a word. He saw the auburn blond man's hand grip the sheets and the pain running through him was evident by the tautness of his shoulders. He wondered if he should stop, blood from Dean's stretched hole coated him, yet the man didn't complain about it.

"Dean.."

"It's okay, I'm okay. Please, just keep going?" It was a question, my he learned fast.

"Do not lie to me. If you are in too much pain just let me know." Instead of answering, Dean pushed back, he felt like he was being torn apart but knew he had to move to get Roman to move inside him. He had no choice but to get used to this, so it might as well start now. Big hands grasped hips as he continued his movements. It started to hurt less, more of a tingling sensation now as Roman took hold of his shoulder, bringing him back to meet each thrust.

"You're still trying to control this, Dean. Let it go, give me the last of your control." Dean was panting with the efforts of their lovemaking.

"Deep breath come here." He pulled Dean into a sitting position. It made Roman push deeper inside him and he leaned back against the big man's chest, knowing he could take the extra weight. He did as he was told, taking a deep breath just before Roman's hand came to his throat. It seemed that was one of his many kinks. Dean could handle that. That hand tightened as Roman's movements came harder, faster. Dean felt like he couldn't catch his breath, he brought up his own hands to grasp at the one denying him air. Roman didn't faulter however, he kept up his pace until Dean was gasping for air. Only then did he remove his hand.

"Breathe." Roman panted. He also quickly moved out of Dean, turned him around and plunged back into him without missing a beat. Being with this wild Samoan made him feel things he never imagined possible. The pain in his lower back being only one of those. But this feeling of letting someone else take control was intoxicating. Honestly, he didn't know why he'd never done this before. Oh yeah, maybe because he never had a man like Roman that made him want to. This pleasure was indescribable. He found himself moving with Roman in such a way to receive the maximum amount of pleasure, not only for him but to make sure Roman knew he made the right decision choosing him as his submissive. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, furious panting and moans. Roman knew Dean's release was coming soon and when he started to reach between them to stroke himself, he slapped it away.

"No." The confusion in those beautiful baby blues was unmistakable and he found himself explaining even though he didn't have to as his Master.

"You will come only when I allow it." His voice was ragged with the lust that overcame him as he continued to pound into Dean's tight ass. The slightly younger male nodded, gripping onto Roman's shoulder as he bounced up and down from the force being used. He was concentrating too, trying his hardest to obey Roman's order. He wouldn't have to wait much longer though because Roman could feel his release gathering deep in his balls. He was mere moments away.

"Open your eyes, Dean." It was faint command but a command nonetheless and his eager submissive quickly did as instructed. Roman pulled him in to capture those almost perfect lips, muttering into them as they kissed so passionately. When the pair came, Dean drew blood from his bottom lip. Roman could feel the sticky white substance pool around his pelvis as he stayed seated inside Dean who's own come covered them both. Only then did Roman realize he hadn't worn a condom. Only once in his life had that ever happened and he swore never to be that reckless again, especially with what happened with his last Sub. What was it about this man that made him throw all sense out the window? Carefully, he pulled out of his lover who still clutched onto him.

"We should get you cleaned up." It was said so robotically that Dean thought he somehow offended Roman and when the other man moved to stand he just watched him do so oblivious to the hand extended to him.

"Dean! A shower, now!" The harshness of his tone made him flinch and when he went to move he found it hard to do so.

"You alright?" Gone was the harsh man that showed himself mere seconds ago as he moved to held Dean stand.

"Just a little sore is all." Roman gave him a lopsided grin making Dean want to roll his eyes.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to walk after." Roman chuckled while turning on the shower.

"I thought you were just being cocky." When the shower curtain was pulled back Dean stepped in, still being held by Roman who was right behind him.

"There's a difference between being cocky and being confident and you'd do best to learn that." Water cascaded around them and even though Dean was getting most of the water, some was getting to Roman. His dark hair was now completely free from its holder, falling down around his shoulders. Dean couldn't help but bury his fingers in it. Roman even seemed to enjoy the feeling, closing his eyes and leaning into his touch. He never looked more beautiful or vulnerable for that matter. Dean took this time to lean in for a kiss, stopped only by the hand once again around his throat. He stared back into brown eyes so dark they were almost black ad he was pulled the rest of the wat in by his neck and kissed so hard he lost his breath. When Roman pulled back he sighed.

"I have to go."

"Why?" He instantly regretted asking. He was pushed back against the tiled wall, that body seemingly looming over him even though he was the taller of the two.

"It is not your place to question your Master! I do not need to explain myself to you! Now finish cleaning yourself up and go to bed." Roman left the shower leaving a perplexed Dean in his wake. What the hell was going on with that man? Dean was never truly scared for his life, but some of the mood changed did indeed scare him. Was this just because Roman wasn't used to handling being questioned about what and why he did things? Or was it something else entirely? He had been sweet and kind and tender even up until after they were finished. That's when Dean felt like something was wrong. Maybe Roman would explain at breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here's your second chapter of the week! I never really heard what you guys thought about my last chapter, but I'll forgive you this time! You'll understand why Roman was being so spazzy afterwards. Enjoy my lovelies. P.S. Ignore the weird fade off into Roman's part of this chapter, I just couldn't think of a better way to do it._**

Chapter Thirteen

Roman was a bundle of nerves as he waited for his cousin to show up. She was late, as usual. She also showed up with her girlfriend, Alexa. Roman remembered when he first met the small blonde about two years ago. It was also the day Nia told him she was a lesbian, of course he had known it long before she told him, but he had been proud of her for being truthful to himself.

"Took you long enough." Nia rolled her eyes at him as she pulled out Alexa's chair for her. Roman chose his office to meet so it was a little more private because what he needed to say would be looked upon in the wrong light if people overheard them.

"Sorry, we got tied up." She sat down as well in the other leather chair opposite his desk.

"Well, I did technically." He chuckled at the feisty blonde's insinuation. It was a welcomed relief from the constant worrying he had been doing since last night. He texted Dean this morning telling him he'd have to cancel their breakfast date but arranged for Enzo and Finn to accompany him. He also told him he could take, Seth if he wanted and that it was on him. It didn't explain anything which is clearly what he wanted when he texted back a 'whatever'. He'd have to punish him for his lack of respect later.

"Why the hell did you drag me here at 9 in the morning, Ro?" The big man leaned back on the window ledge and ran a hand across his face.

"I did something stupid last night."

"You always do something stupid." It was clear Alexa was trying to make a joke, but he was not in the mood.

"I'm not fucking playing, Alexa!" He snapped at her and Nia immediately stood, ever the protector.

"Sorry, I'm a little on edge." Alexa just shrugged it off as Nia asked her to wait outside. The small woman huffed but did as she was told without question. He wished Dean listened so well.

"Okay so what has you all worked up?" She was clearly still annoyed but she sat back down seemingly relaxed.

"I took Dean to Cass's party last night. 'Taker was there with someone Dean knew. He, didn't appreciate how Mark was treating his Sub so we left, went to his place." Nia sat straighter in her chair. She was always too overly involved in his sex life.

"Come on, tell me more."

"Fine, we fucked but…" She didn't let him finish before letting out a loud, 'finally'.

"But I was so wrapped up in the moment. He made me weak, unable to resist. So much so that I just had to have him. Nia I'm saying I forgot protection! I have no idea if he's negative or positive! I just gave in!" He hit the desk in front of him making a few things fall onto the floor.

"Ah shit…"

Dean woke up that morning to a text from Roman. After what happened last night he can't say he was surprised when the other man cancelled their plans that _he_ made in the first place. Oh but how nice of him to arrange for others to take his place and to allow him to bring Seth! He texted back exactly what he thought of that with just one snarky word. He didn't know what happened last night. Had no idea why Roman just freaked out and left him alone. Huffing to himself, Dean threw the covers off his feet hit the floor, and immediately pain shot through him. His ass and lower back were sweetly sore, and he couldn't help but to think back to last night. Roman had been so understanding with him, yet cold afterwards. Despite being angry with Roman, he did as he was told, texting Seth to ask who of course said yes. He must have been close too because it only took him about ten minutes to get to Dean's house. They took his friend's car and met the two submissives he had met the night before. Seth looked to the two men, one of which wore a sleek golden collar around his neck.

"Uh, is that normal? Are you gonna have to wear a collar?" Truthfully, he didn't know if that was one of Roman's rules but he shook his head.

"Naw, that's just Enzo and Cass's thing."

"Nice to see you again, Dean." The Irish man greeted him as the friends sat down. Dean shifted in his chair a bit in attempt to get more comfortable, a motion that did not go unnoticed.

"So anything worthwhile happen after you left last night?" Dean cut his eyes over to Enzo who had asked the question.

"Something happened but I'm not quite sure what to make of it. Once I do I'll let you guys know." He placed his food order with the waitress as Seth explained not caring that it wasn't his business to tell.

"He and Roman had sex last night then Roman just freaked out and left." He took a sip of his drink like he was telling everyone what the weather was like. The two submissives looked at each other then back towards Dean.

"What?" They acted as if they knew something he didn't.

"Nothing. It not our place to tell, ya. Master Roman will explain his actions if he feels ya deserve ta know why he acted as such." That Irish accent was now annoying to him. 'If he feels he deserves to know'? What kind of bullshit was that? He looked to the crazy haired blond who looked like he was just dying to talk.

"Enzo, what is it?"

"Finn is right, man. That's not really our place to say but, I mean if he's gonna get involved with Master Roman then he should know. But you didn't hear it from us, capiche?" Dean nodded, anxious about what this small man had to tell him.

"First let's ask him the most important question before we just jump to conclusions alright, mate? Did Master Roman use a condom?" It was a basic enough question, a little evasive but basic. Dean couldn't remember honestly and almost nodded until another memory flashed into his mind. The feeling of his warm seed coating the inner walls of Dean. Wait were they trying to tell him that Roman had HIV/AIDS and left because he had just infected him?! Dean's mind started racing and he clenched the arms of his chair, cutting his palm in the meantime. How could Roman not mention something like that? And how the hell could he just _forget_ protection?!

"I'm going to take that as a no. Okay, Enzo, tell away."

"A few years back Master R had a scare. You see Evan, his previous submissive, was positive. Now he didn't tell Master R because he was afraid of being alone during this tough time in his life. It probably never would have come out either if Master R hadn't forgotten to use a condom one night. Evan realized it too late but told Master Roman as soon as possible. Now remarkably, Master R didn't contract the virus and he stayed with Evan until it took him from us. Master R hasn't had a Sub since." Holy shit, that was a lot to take in. His mind was a little more at ease though knowing Roman didn't have anything but that still doesn't explain why he acted the way he did.

"Fuuuckk. Dee that's a lot to process. You okay?" Seth, always there when he needed him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Still confused as to why he just left though. Why not say anything?"

"Maybe he freaked because he thought you might be positive?"

"But I'm not!" Seth rubbed his arm as Finn smiled.

"He'll be pleased to hear that then, aye?"

 ** _Roman_**

"Did you at least say anything about why you left so suddenly?" Roman was now pacing the office. Alexa was back, swinging her feet as they hung off the edge of his desk.

"No, I just bolted."

"Roman! He probably thinks he's done something wrong then! You said he's new? What if he thinks he didn't please you last night and that's why you left. You have to tell him, Rome. Ease his mind." Nia had a point, one he hadn't even considered.

"I have to get tested first then I'll talk to him."

"Or you could just ask him." Alexa's voice quipped. His cousin could never control her. Roman had even talked to her about considering the BDSM scene but after a hard right thrown by her, quickly gave up trying to convince the 6-foot woman.

"What?"

"Just ask him Roman. It's better than not talking to him for a week waiting for the results, right?" Damn, she actually had a point. Why hadn't he thought of that? He stopped pacing in front of the small woman, grabbed her face and kissed her. Not something his cousin appreciated as was noted when she forcefully shoved him away. He then pulled out his phone, calling Dean who unbelievably ignored his call. Alexa and Nia were leaving as he tried again. This time he answered.

"Yeah?" He heard voices in the background, Enzo being one of them so he assumed Dean was still out with the other Subs and Seth.

"I need you to come to my office as soon as you can." There was no sound coming from the auburn blond man, to the point where Roman wasn't even sure he was still on the line.

"Dean? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. Why?" This questioning him was getting old but he just kept reminding himself that Dean wasn't used to this, but he would come around. Hopefully one day soon.

"Because I ordered you to." The scoff that came from the other end was unapologetically Dean.

"So you expect me to just come running after what you did last night? You left me there not knowing what was wrong." Roman had to admit he was a little attracted to Dean's free spiritedness when it came to the way he spoke to him. None of his previous Subs had dared to talk to him the way Dean does.

"I'll explain everything once you get here. Come during my lunch break at one." It was silent once again before he was met with a 'fine' from his lover and they hung up. Not only would he get to tell Dean about everything, but he'd also get to punish him for being so disobedient and oh how fun that would be.


	14. Chapter 14

**_New Chapter! Yay! I also wanted to address Stingerette's review. It is possible to have contracted HIV/AIDs even if you've never bottomed before. I don't know if that's common fact or not._**

Chapter Fourteen

He was going to be late and he didn't care. Sure Roman would be angry but somehow it just didn't matter to him. Seth had taken him back to his house and sat on his bed as he watched Dean fold some laundry.

"It's almost one."

"Mhm." He barely acknowledged his best friend who started to play with the covers around him. It was only then that he realized he hadn't washed them yet.

"Help me strip my bed." Seth jumped up at that, a look of disgust marring his handsome face.

"You let me lay on this knowing it wasn't clean? You're officially the worst friend ever." Dean chuckled a bit but started taking the sheets off his bed, catching the scent of Roman on them. He'd have to leave soon, he knew that, he also knew that Roman would be quite pissed off about having to wait for him and while it didn't matter to him a few minutes ago, he didn't want to make his punishment that was sure to follow any worse than it had to be. Dean moved too quickly and winced at the slight pain that went through his lower back again. It was getting better.

"You'll get used to it. After a few times it doesn't hurt at all."

"I need to go but come by Exile tonight during my shift. I'll tell you what happens." Seth nodded before they kissed goodbye. He then threw on a jacket because it was a bit chilly this afternoon before heading to Roman's office, following the directions on his phone's GPS. It was actually pretty close, and he had wondered how he had never seen it before. His truck sputtered a bit when he pulled into the house looking business, for all he knew it could indeed be Roman's house and he worked out of it. As he hopped out of his truck the man he came to see, stood in the door.

"You're late." To his surprise, Dean just shrugged as he moved towards him.

"Got held up, sorry." Roman grabbed his upper arm, holding on tighter when he attempted to pull away.

"Nae, hold my calls. You, come with me." He led them to his office at the end of the hall and locked the door.

"Please, sit." He did so and Roman leaned with his palms on the edge of the desk.

"How was your breakfast?" Those blue eyes he loved so much already shot up to his.

"I'd rather we talk about what happened last night." Straight to the punch, he couldn't say he blamed him though.

"Its complicated Dean. I know that doesn't excuse my behavior and it had nothing to do with you or rather what happened between us." Dean raised an eyebrow probably at his phrasing. He was aware he was rambling. He was still too worried about possibly having to take that test for a second time in his life.

"Is it about Evan then? Because I'm clean, Roman. No illnesses or diseases or viruses. You don't have to worry about that with me." Roman's eyes widened at the name of his late Sub.

"Who told you about Evan?" He knew; obviously.

"Fucking Enzo can't keep his loud mouth shut. It wasn't his place to tell you about him."

"Would you have otherwise?" Roman closed his eyes, he had already been on edge and Dean's smart mouth was about to push him over. The auburn blond man was right though, he probably never would have mentioned him because the past was the past.

"No, because he doesn't matter now." Dean stood up, making him extremely close to the volatile Master.

"You loved him! Watched him wither away into nothingness and die. He mattered to you Roman! A part of you will always love him, the sooner you admit that the better you'll be." Roman quickly reached out and grabbed his upper arm tightly, pulling the taller man into him.

"He did matter to me, Dean. I'm not ashamed to admit that. Evan didn't trust me enough to tell me about his virus though and it could have cost me my own life and I'm selfish enough to admit that meant more to me at the time. I promised myself to do everything in my power to avoid making that mistake again. I left last night because it scared me that I had been so reckless. That I broke that promise I made to myself. What scared me even more though was that I didn't even care, because being inside you was like my own personal heaven." They stared deeply into each other's eyes until Dean moved in to kiss him, Roman easily gaining the upper hand. He switched them, after shoving some things on the desk onto the floor, lifting Dean to sit on it. Their breathing was already ragged as they continued kissing, a clash of tongue and teeth with Roman occasionally nipping at Dean's soft bottom lip. His hands went to Dean's shirt plucking it over his head in a fast, swift motion, his mouth trailing kisses down his neck.

"Roman…" The big man tsked not deviating from his task at hand as he undid the shaggy haired man's jeans.

"Master?" That was better.

"Yes, Dean?" His hand plunged in to pants, gripping his semi hard dick.

"Not here, please." Roman couldn't help the chuckled that left him.

"Are you shy, Dean?" Another quiet laugh as he squeezed his lover harder.

"There's a lot of people out there is all."

"Mhm, well you better make sure to be quiet then." He scooted Dean's ass to the edge of the desk, pulling his jeans further down with the motion. Roman then dropped to his knees, putting Dean's legs on his shoulders. Pulling his ass apart, Roman dove in with his tongue, making Dean gasp at the sudden sensation. His Sub wriggled against him, groaning when his tongue darted inside of him quickly. Roman could tell his was holding back, trying his hardest to be quiet. That's not necessarily what he wanted though. As he stood, his slacks came down in almost record time, he was already hard so he slicked the precum over his cock and pushed into Dean who took him all with a loud moan. There it was, Roman smiled and started an almost brutal pace but Dean didn't complain. In fact, he encouraged him.

"Fuck..yes, right there." He didn't seem too worried about any one hearing them now. Someone knocked on the door but Roman was not going to ruin this moment.

"Fuck off!" He normally wouldn't talk to anyone who worked for him like that and he heard a huff and faint mumbling over the sound of his balls slapping against Dean. He was so close already but didn't want this moment to end. Dean's breathing was short, and he tightened around Roman. His Sub was close.

"Hold it, Dean. Come with me, not before." Dean whined as Roman hit that sweet little bundle of nerves inside him. He wanted to obey, he really did but with Roman pounding into his prostate like that he didn't know how long he could hold out.

"I can't…" He breathed.

"You will." Roman's hand moved to around his throat. Weird how normal it felt to Dean now. His grip was a little harder than normal though and Dean could feel himself get light headed. He trusted his Master knew what he was doing though so he stayed quiet. Roman's thrust were getting shorter, harder, a sure sign he was about to come then Dean would be allowed his release. Strange that he was getting tired though. Roman came violently inside him then he felt the hand leave from around his throat, allowing him a much needed breath, just as he came. The feeling was intense, like a tidal wave washing over him. He laughed when he had enough air to do so making the man above him smile.

"You handled that well. Slowly we'll work up to the more intense stuff. How are you feeling though, enough air?" He watched as Roman pulled his slacks back up, noticing the now drying come on Roman's shirt. Dean grabbed a tissue from the desk as he sat up and blotted it away as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm okay, better even. I've never had an orgasm that intense in my life." The Samoan leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I promise they'll be more where that came from." Dean's head turned towards the door as another knock came.

"Are you finished now because this is important Roman." Dean recognized the voice as the secretary he met when he first came in. Roman rolled his eyes motioning for Dean to get dressed.

"Never hire family." He said making Dean laugh. Once he was dressed, Roman gave Naomi the okay to come in, ignoring the look she gave him as she handed him some papers.

"It smells like sex in here, Ro."

"Thank you, Nae. You can leave now." She scoffed, turning to leave and hitting him with her neon green and black braids. Roman glared after her but said nothing. It would just fall on deaf ears.

"Fuck!" He flipped through the papers, muttering that singular word over and over again.

"What's wrong?" Dean was now standing behind him.

"The DA is personally trying your case. That fucker went to his wife!"

 ** _Well isn't this just a wonderful little twist?! With the District Attorney it could definitely make things a little harder for our couple, don't you think?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay so I'm sad that Dean is finally gone from WWE but on the plus side JON MOXLEY is back! Did you see that teaser?! If not I surely recommend that you do!_**

Chapter Fifteen

Dean couldn't focus on work. Jeff had to pull him out of his thoughts numerous times. Roman had explained to him that the District Attorney, Stephanie McMahon was married to Hunter Hurst Helmsley the Chief of Police and apparently was asked by her husband to represent Cena and Corbin in their lawsuit against the city for harassment. Apparently since she took the office after Roman had stepped down about a year ago, she hadn't lost a case either.

"Yo, Dean, you with me?" The southern accented voice was a little annoyed and Dean looked up at Jeff.

"Sorry, um, just a lot going on right now." Just then Seth walked through the door and headed to the bar.

"Look like shit, Dee. What, Roman not letting you sleep?" His friend laughed at his own joke making Dean roll his eyes.

"Got a new play thing Dean?" The auburn blond man poured his friend a drink while Jeff asked the question.

"More like Dean is the new play thing." Okay now he should kill his friend. Jeff laughed, loudly but stopped at the look he was giving him.

"Oh wait, for real? Shit, never thought that would happen."

"Yeah, neither did I." They all shared a laugh as Jeff went to help a customer.

"Okay, so what happened? Seriously you don't look too great." His friend sipped on his drink and he sighed.

"Come to the back with me, huh?" Seth perked up, giddy almost as he stepped into the back room with Dean. He even seemed to wait for Dean to say something which was rare for him.

"Stephanie McMahon is representing the detectives in the lawsuit. Roman says it could cause a problem because she's ruthless and has never lost since she's been in office. He also say she'll do whatever it takes to win."

"But Roman hasn't lost a case either has he?" Dean shook his head. There were two lawyers who hadn't lost a case to date but on this, one of them was bound to lose. Dean just hoped it wasn't Roman.

"Okay, enough of the depressing shit though. How'd this afternoon go?"

"You mean did anything happen? He was working, Seth." His friend just stared at him blankly waiting for the answer.

"I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear." A smile.

"You already did. But come on I want the juicy details. Who are you gonna tell if not your best friend?"

"Seth, drop it." The younger man whined and practically bounced up and down like a petulant child. It was actually kind of amusing. He was right though, it wasn't like Dean had any other close friends he could or would talk to about what ever it was that was going on between he and his Master.

"Stop. I'll tell you." Seth literally said 'yay' and clapped as Dean leaned against a desk for the second time that day.

"He fucked me on his desk in his office. After is when his secretary came in and gave us the news of McMahon." The look Seth gave him was almost comical, he was clearly unimpressed with Dean's recounting of things.

"Funny. How come all the times we've had sex you've never let me fuck you?" Dean rolled his eyes then heard someone clear their throat both men turned towards the door to see Roman was standing there.

"You guys used to be together?" He asked looking into Dean's baby blue eyes with an intensity he couldn't quite place. Seth just laughed not noticing the tension in the room.

"I wouldn't go that far. We had sex a few times while we lived together but never anything serious." Roman raised an eyebrow but let the subject go.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" It was a question Dean knew he shouldn't have asked, especially once those dark eyes grew impossibly darker and his jaw clenched a bit before he spoke.

"I'm afraid it's not to deliver good news. Do you have a renters contract with the owner of your house?" Dean looked to his friend who looked just as confused as Dean felt.

"Um, I don't necessarily pay rent. Seth owns the house and I just stay there."

"And you own the house, it's in your name, Seth?" His friend shook his head.

"My parents got it for me in college so I didn't have to live in the dorms." Roman sighed. Something was up and Dean wasn't liking what he was hearing at the time.

"That's what I was afraid of. Senator Rollins has filed a report to the commissioner of the police directly, saying you are trespassing on his property and squatting at his house. You have to leave immediately. He already has bolts on all the doors. There's no way to get inside." Dean scoffed as he sat down at the desk chair. He couldn't believe it, of course he could actually. Seth's father _would_ go this far. He always hated Dean and once he heard of this lawsuit he probably wasted no time plotting.

"He can't do that! He gave me the house! It's mine!" Seth seemed angrier than Dean was and honestly that worried Roman. He seemed too calm for this sort of situation.

"Did you sign any papers for the house claiming as such or did your parent's just hand you the keys and wish you well?"

"Isn't possession 2/3rds of the law or some bullshit like that?" Roman could tell he was a good friend an while he admits he was a little jealous when he walked in and had learned the pair had been intimate he could tell it probably meant nothing.

"How long has it been since you've actually lived there though, Seth? You can't claim possession of something like this if you haven't actually been there." The brunet male let out a loud sound of frustration and threw up his hands.

"So what can we do? And what about Blue?" The Samoan looked over to Dean who had finally spoken. He looked so defeated.

"Legally? Nothing. You can't even go within one block of the house in any directions. Our only hope is that maybe Seth could talk to his father into signing over the house to him. As for your dog, I have him at my house." The father thing seemed like a long shot too, because the brief time Roman had spent in a room with him it didn't sound like he was too fond of his son or the company he kept.

"That'll never happen but tomorrow morning I'll give it a try. Randy's home tonight but you're more than welcome to stay with us, you know that." Jealousy flared it ugly head again for no reason and he found himself putting a possessive hand on Dean's shoulder.

"He'll stay with me tonight." Seth's chocolate eyes glittered with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Okay then. I'll talk to my dad and see if we can work this out. Love you." He then did something that made Roman practically growl. He came up and kissed Dean on the lips and Dean didn't even seem fazed by it, instead he returned it telling the younger male he loved him too.

"How's Seth's fiancé feel about that?" Dean was confused by Roman's question, not sure what he was talking about.

"About what?" Roman spun the chair he was sitting in to face him better.

"The kiss Dean."

"That? It's nothing, something we've done for a long time. Randy doesn't seem to mind."

"Well I do." Both of those big arms were on either side of his head on the chair, blocking him in as Roman leaned down.

"I want to be the only one kissing these lips." Emphasizing his point, Roman captured his lips, plucking them between his teeth and kissing him so hard he was starting to get dizzy. Once he backed away and Dean could think clearly again he spoke.

"I'm not changing anything in my friendship with Seth. You'll have to get over it. Now I have to get back to work." He tried to move but Roman's arms were still in the way.

"Let me up…please?" Roman smirked, slowly moving his tattooed arm to allow Dean to stand.

"I have few more hours left in my shift. Do you want to wait of just give me the address to your place and I'll come once I'm off?"

"I'll wait." It was all he said but Dean didn't have time to read into it before Jeff came in and told him to get his ass back behind the bar. He just went back out front with Roman trailing behind him, not a clue as to what he just got himself in for.

 ** _I love whoever said Roman is like a horny teenager around Dean. That's exactly the point! Dean's different and Roman can't explain why exactly. You'll find out in future chapters though._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I'm sorry it took a while to post this next chapter. There is some needle play in this chapter, a little something I wanted to be specific to Roman's Master Persona. I hope you enjoy it._**

Chapter Sixteen

For three hours, Dean tried to ignore the stare of his Master. He even went so far as to not serve him, letting Fandango be the one to take his orders which consisted of nothing more than beer. Now his shift was over and he was trying to put off inevitable by moving as slowly as possible.

"You know the longer you take the worse it'll be." Roman's deep husky voice filled his ears making him stop wiping down the bar.

"Oh but by all means, please take your time." A wicked smirk which honestly amused Dean. So far he hadn't experienced anything too bad with Roman, just a little choking but other than that the sex had been relatively normal. Maybe Roman was all bark and no bite. He was willing to test that theory.

"You expect me to just half ass my job for you? You're not that special." Roman's head whipped around to where Dean had gone to at the other end of the bar. He was sweeping now, just as slowly as he had ben wiping down the bar and he could practically feel the stare from Roman burn through him. The growl that came from the Samoan was nothing but primal frustration. The intimidating frame came into his peripheral vision and Dean somehow didn't waiver from his task. Now Roman was standing in front of him, taking the broom right out of his hands.

"You're done now." He started to argue but saw that Roman was already irritated and decided not to push his luck. Every one else was already gone aside from the graveyard bartender and he could always come in early to finish cleaning. Dean grabbed his keys only ot have Ro take them away.

"My car. Move it." Again he went to comply, Roman following him. The ride was quiet and Dean realized when they pulled up to a beautiful house in the Lakeview neighborhood that he had never been to Roman's place. Not like they had been together long so honestly this was pretty soon. Dean was usually the one to be very wary about men and relationships, about the people he brought into his life but against better judgement, he let this beautiful, dangerous man take hold of him. Roman's house was a sage green color with a large porch with one, two, three sets of French doors leading into the house. Roman came up and grabbed the back of his neck leading him inside once he unlocked the door. He didn't have time to truly appreciate the house, the hand on his neck demanding him to go in the direction the owner wanted. He was led to a room pained a dark grey color and holding a ton of different, devices? There was a large X on the far wall, an armoire type cabinet on another, whips and chains and ropes adorning one whole wall and in the very center of the room hung a, well he wasn't quite sure what it was. There was also a table, like one you'd see in a doctors office or tattoo parlor. He wondered what the purpose of it was, maybe Roman liked to play doctor. He chuckled to himself and Roman's voice bounced him out of his amused trance.

"Strip." The single command before he went over to the cabinet leaving Dean to do as he said. Continuing to look around the room he saw a bunch of poster like things with writing on them as he peeled his shirt over his head and slowly took off his pants chancing a glance at his Master. His broad back was turned so he couldn't quite see what he was doing, until he moved slightly to take a bag out of the cabinet along with a pair of black nitrile gloves.

"Sit on the table." Dean was curious but also worried, especially when he saw what it was exactly that Roman was pulling out of the bag.

"What are you doing with that?" There was no way he was coming any where near Dean with that.

"Dean, on the table." There was no way in hell.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck that's for. I know you aren't touching me with that!" Roman's lip twitched into a smile of sorts as he moved Dean to force him down onto the table he was ordered to get on in the first place.

" I said sit." Roman's hands left his shoulders as he went back to the piercing needle, dipping it in some sort of liquid then taking a lighter to it, after he was satisfied with that he did the same thing to some curved earring or something of a similar fashion, then finally put on the nitrile gloves.

"Usually this is where potential Subs get up and walk away. A lot can't handle this or even the thought of it. In the community there are certain things Masters can do to make sure they don't accidentally get another's Sub, if the Sub is brave enough to try something like playing two Masters against one another. Mine is a certain piercing and if they leave they have to take it out. Can you guess how many Subs I've kept over the years? How many I've deemed worthy of my affections? Two. You know about Evan and the other, well it's not something I talk about. Can you handle me, Dean?" Roman rolled his sleeves up and took ahold of his cock, wiping the head of it with an alcohol pad. It was then he knew exactly what kind of piercing Roman was talking about. Dean wanted to run, to scream, to do anything but sit there as Ro eyed him while taking a marker and marking where he was going to pierce.

"I learned how to do this from another Dom who owns a shop here in town. It's a relatively simple procedure. It goes through the shaft, up through the urethra and out the head. I use a curved barbell so it's more comfortable. A numbing spray is also ideal but seeing as how you wish to defy me lately well…" He tsked making the auburn blond man catch his breath as the needle brushed up against his bare skin. Roman was impressed with how Dean was handling this so far. He wasn't lying when he said most people ran at this point.

"It'll hurt for a few minutes, try not to move." Roman firmly held his Sub's dick in his hand, looking into his baby blues before smirking and concentrating on his task. Taking the 16 gauge needle he pushed it just underneath the head of Dean's cock. The man growled through clenched teeth, his eyes screwed shut in pain. Soon silver peeked through the tip and he heard Dean let out a breath. He fucking did it, for Roman. It filled him with a feeling he didn't quite understand just yet. Usually he waited until the night of the contract signing to do this, not so early on in the relationship. Something about this man made him want to mark him sooner though. Finishing up he cleaned Dean up, spraying the new piercing with a saline solution. Roman was impossibly hard from the activity the two just participated in and he still had to punish Dean for his insubordination at the bar. He stood unbuttoning his slacks.

"Come here." His Sub looked up at his before doing as he was told. Dean was learning quickly.

"You've been very disobedient as of late and I don't tolerate that. It seems I'll have to teach you the hard way." He roughly grasped a handful of Dean's curls, taking him over to the St. Andrews cross and firmly secured him to it before going to pick his favorite whip off the wall. A braided leather nine tail whip with small knots at the end of each braid.

"Now before we get started we need to talk safe words. Most commonly people use fruit, I have a feeling yours won't be so bland. Tell me, what word do you choose Dean?

"Asylum." It was indeed unique.

"Then Asylum it shall be." He cracked the whip against Dean's taunt stomach, leaving a welt to form in it's wake. He sucked in air but made no other sound. He was a tough son of a bitch but Roman would get to him, he never had a Sub that didn't use their safe word on the first night. He cracked the whip again, harder this time and on the inner right thigh.

"Fuck…" It wasn't a yell or scream, just a quite exclamation. Another crack of the whip followed by a stifled groan. He didn't want that though. He wanted to hear Dean beg for mercy. Not because he was malicious but because he needed to know how far he could push Dean before he broke. Maybe he'd have to go a different route to gain that though. With one more good crack, this one dangerously close to Dean's new piercing, he got him to cry out. Just not in the way he wanted.

"Careful with that thing, goddamn."

"Are you trying to order me to do something?" A mischievous smile came across his face as he went to free Dean from the St. Andrews cross.

"Don't move." Roman went back to his cabinet of toys, pulling out a few things before going back over to Dean. He couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he saw Dean had listened explicitly while he wasn't tied to the cross anymore he still had his arms up, hands grasping the handles and his legs still spread. Roman took the liberty to look at his Sub. He was a fine specimen of a man, cut in all the right places, a nice firm ass, strong legs, abs not crazy defined but still noticeable, well defined arms and at the moment a hard cock that would make any person's mouth water.

"Come here." Roman crooked his finger, watching with heavy eyes as Dean went to the task set out in front of him. When he got within arm's reach, the Samoan man reached out grabbing a handful of that unruly head of hair, forcibly bringing Dean's mouth to his. He groaned as Roman bit his lip. His cock was throbbing and he didn't know if it was because of the piercing or Roman's effect on him. Suddenly, he was pushed down, falling onto all fours.

"Stay." Roman took whatever it was he took out of that cabinet and bent down behind him. It looked like some kind of bar. Leather straps were locked around his ankles and wrists were pulled under his body the Ro gently cupped his balls, leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

"The harder you get the more that Prince Albert will hurt. Just a little forewarning." He nipped Dean's ear before turning back to the task and placing another toy on the balls he cradled. This wasn't part of the original bar he had. Once he was done Dean heard him make an appreciative sound before slapping his ass.

"Damn, now that's a work of art. I'd take a picture but I don't allow phones in the playroom. Too distracting." He heard shuffling behind him and could only assume Roman was getting undressed. He was moving around the front of Dean confirming his suspicions. Roman was impossibly hard and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. His Master smirked as he motioned for Dean to come closer to him. When he tried to stand to do so, the device around his balled pulled him back down. Ro seemed to suppress a laugh as he shook his head.

"Crawl." His voice husky with lust, his eyes sparkling with amusement as Dean went to do as he was told, not caring how demeaning it was as long as he got to have that dick in his mouth. When he got to Roman he looked at the caramel man who only pointedly looked at his hardness. He managed to get into a kneeling position, ignoring the slight pull it put on him and he slowly took Roman into his mouth. Almost instantly moans were falling from his mouth and Dean applied more pressure, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked making it like a vice grip around his Master's dick. Roman's hand went to his hair as he took control of the pace, thrusting into Dean's obscenely pretty mouth, hitting the back of his throat. It took all Dean had not to gag. Before he knew it Roman came, hard. Most of it Dean managed to swallow but what he couldn't just dripped down the front of him. He didn't move even an inch, waiting to be told what to do next and annoyed with himself that it came so easily to him. Maybe Seth was right though, maybe he did just want to be taken care of now. He didn't even notice that Roman had moved to behind him until he felt his big hands pull his ass apart and a tongue dart to it's core. He flinched at the sensation but his Master's hands kept him in place. He felt pain and realized what Roman had meant about the piercing, in fact it was starting to bleed a little bit. His Master had apparently noticed because he released his balls from their confinement and moved the member back so he could look.

"I told you to remain relaxed or it would be painful." He swiped his thumb through the mixture of blood and precum at Dean's slit, bringing it to his mouth and licking it off. For some reason that turned Dean on even more.

"Blood play's been off the table for me for a while now but if it's something you're comfortable with then maybe I'll bring it back. We'll talk about that later though. Right now I'm just dying to be inside you." The position Dean was still in from the spreader bar gave him perfect access to that tight pucker of Dean's. Slowly he pushed past the ring of muscle, hearing Dean's breath catch before he pushed all the way in. Dean was contracting around him and he was so tight Roman could barely move. He knew with this angle he was deeper in his Sub than he had ever been and that he should take it slow but the sounds Dean was producing didn't exactly help his resolve any. His fingers dug into the auburn man's hips as he forced him back to meet his thrusts. Dean was whimpering but didn't used their agreed upon safe word, so he continued.

"Fuck, Ro." No one, not even Evan had called Roman by his name in bed, it was always 'Master' but for some reason when Dean said his name like that, all breathy and low, he didn't mind. In fact he enjoyed it. Dean's hands were grasping at nothing, just air as he tried to reach for his lover. He wanted to touch Roman, no he _needed_ to touch him. Thankfully Roman seemed to read his mind as he freed him from his confines and immediately brought Dean up and back, settling on Roman's strong thighs. This was another thing that he never allowed. His Subs were always restrained in the playroom and most of the time when they were fucking. This thing with Dean was different, he couldn't explain it. Roman didn't know what it meant, and he couldn't bring himself to care. Dean's hand flitted over his dick before quickly pulling away. It hurt he was so hard, and the piercing wasn't helping the pain any. He needed release though. Roman's almost brutal pace made his cock slap against his stomach and he went to touch it again only to have his Master deny him.

"No coming." He was kidding right? Dean went to touch himself again and Roman caught his hand and twisted his arm behind his back. The auburn-haired man groaned in annoyance. Roman just chuckled and continued to fuck him, his movements almost mechanical. Oh so he could come but Dean couldn't? Yeah that seemed fair. Mere moments later Roman came with a roar and Dean somehow resisted the urge all because his Master told him to. They sat there, together for a few more minutes before Roman suggested they clean themselves up. He followed the Samoan lover to the playroom's bathroom. It was painted similarly to the room it was attached to and had very updated amenities. The shower alone took up a whole wall. It didn't have a door or curtain, just an open area with a bench as long as the shower itself. When Roman turned it on, he noticed the shower head was in the ceiling, make that heads. It was coming down like a waterfall from all around.

"Well isn't that just showing off." He joked making Roman chuckle.

"I redid the whole house when I bought it about 3 years ago. I like to have nice things." He motioned for Dean to step into the shower and he was pleased that he listened. He had listened well all night, especially with holding his release. Although Roman wasn't being malicious by denying him release he could see how it could be taken that way. He didn't want Dean's new piercing to become infected. Once he stepped into the shower with his lover he ran his hands over his long dark hair as the water ran over it.

"Why do you never wear it down?" Dean's hands were now playing with the locks.

"Because I have to look professional while I work, which is often. Now turn around." Once again Dean listened, and he took shampoo into his hands to wash the auburn curls

"Maybe with me you can just wear it down more?" Roman smirked, he usually did wear it down when he was home but if it made Dean feel special then he'd 'agree' to it.

"Okay, I can do that." He massaged the shampoo and tilted Dean's head back to wash the soap out. He then went to do his own only to have Dean reciprocate. It was different, being taken care of like this. Not that he was opposed to it, just no one ever thought about his needs. When he felt Dean tap his shoulder, he leaned back to wash his hair out, when finished he turned back around to look at Dean. Just looking at him made Roman smile. He could tell that the younger male hadn't been able to let loose for a while, maybe ever, but right now he almost seemed at ease, like he didn't have a care in the world.

 ** _Well I hope you liked it. I know it's a little crazy but isn't that safe word just PERFECT?! I hope it wasn't too much for you guys to handle_** ** _?_** ****


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sorry for the long delay guys. It's been a crazy time around here._**

Chapter Seventeen

As they were finishing their shower, Roman heard a phone go off probably the one in his office the next room over but ignored it. Dean glanced at him but said nothing about the shrill ring. If Roman didn't deem it important than neither should he. When they stepped out of the shower, Roman handed him a towel before getting his own. Dean dried off then wrapped it around his waist. As Roman was drying off, he made his way back to the playroom to get a better look, he had been a little distracted before. He immediately went to the poster like pictures on the far wall. There were three and he started to read the first one which looked like a set of rules.

#1: Submissive will not have any form of sexual relationship with any other person- including online relationships **EXECPT** \- talking to other slaves/subs/bottoms online about any subject. Submissive will not talk to other men online, including those identifying themselves as a Master/Dom/Top about any subject. Any request for service, Submissive must politely inform the other Master/Dom/Top that he is Master Roman's.

#2: Master has the right to inspect **ALL** texts, emails, letters, and other correspondence, personal or otherwise sent or received by Submissive.

#3: Submissive must **ALWAYS** be available to serve Master.

#4: Master will however, not cut Sub off from family and friends.

#5: Submissive must be completely honest and reveal everything to Master about his actions, thoughts and feelings.

#6: Submissive will not masturbate, come or have any sexual release without permission.

#7: Submissive must keep himself clean at all times.

#8: Master will allow Submissive to take one independent 2-week holiday and a small number (2 or 3) of weekend break style holidays through the term of the contract.

#9: Master may restrict Submissives movements through command or physically by bondage or caging for any period of time.

#10: Submissive **MUST** call Master by appropriate title at all times unless otherwise deemed by Master.

Dean could feel Roman standing behind him as he read the rules. Some of these were a little much and he started to wonder what he got himself into.

"You're quiet. What are you thinking?"

"Do you have more than this?" Dean asked.

"Yes." An immediate answer from the Samoan man behind him.

"But we can talk about them, change some possibly. We'll get to that at the contract signing. The last one we're definitely changing. I admit I liked the way you said my name when I was inside you." That part was whispered in his ear and hands snaked across his hips. He was kissed on his neck before being moved over to the next poster.

"Read." The single worded command by Roman sent shivers down his spine for no reason. He felt Roman's lips on his again, peppering kisses along his jaw and neck as he looked at the next poster. This one even had a title.

The Submissives Creed

I will communicate with complete honesty my needs, desires, limits and experience. I realize that failing to do so will not only prevent my Master and I from having the best experience possible but can also lead to physical and emotional harm.

I will not try to manipulate my Master. I will not push to make things go my way in the playroom. I will keep an open mind about trying things that I am not accustomed to or comfortable with and expanding my limits.

I will continue to grow as a Submissive and a human being. I will accept the responsibility of discovering what pleases my Master and will do my best to fulfill his wishes and desires.

I will not allow myself to be harmed or abused, I know that Submissive does not equal doormat.

I will be courteous and helpful to my fellow Submissives. I will share my knowledge and experiences with other in the hope that they will learn from where I have been and I will take the time to help those new to the scene start out on the correct path.

I will be responsive to my Master. I will not try to hide what my mind and body are feeling so that I may assist him in his responsibilities as my authority. I know that Masters are not telepathists and will not expect my Master to know thoughts or feelings which I do not share.

I will never think of myself as a Submissive because I choose to submit on a different level than another. I will not be boastful of experiences I have had as a Submissive. I know that my actions reflect upon my Master and will do my best to help others see him in a positive way. I will not intentionally embarrass or displease my Master.

Above all, I will wear my title of Submissive with honor. I will never cause others to think that being Submissive means to be weak or sub-human. I will take pride in who and what I am and will never show myself in a negative way.

Dean found himself wondering if someone else had written this for Roman or if he had done it himself. It seemed like a lot of emotion and personal experience went into it. Or maybe Evan had written it? That seemed like a possibility. Either way he had no words for what he felt when he read that. There was one more he had yet to read and figured he might as well. Where the last one was purple in color this was a deep blue with white lettering. When he started to read it to himself Roman's deep voice piped up.

A Master's Creed

Above all else I will cherish my Submissive. I acknowledge that the gift he gives me is the greatest of all.

I am demanding and take full advantage of the power given to me, but I know how to share the pleasure that comes from that precious gift.

I am in control of myself first and foremost so that I may control my Submissive. As a stern and demanding Master, if I am not careful, I can cause my Submissive to shed real tears. As a consummate lover I will kiss the tears away without a single thought.

In times of trouble I will be a supportive friend and lover, never forgetting that this is still a loving relationship between two caring individuals. I will never ask my Submissive to put me before his career, family, or friends just to satisfy my own pleasure.

To win my Submissives mind, body, spirit, soul and love, I know I must first win his trust. I will show my Submissive humor, kindness and warmth. I must always show him that my guidance and tutoring is knowledgeable and deserving of his attention, that I am a man he can learn from and trust my direction.

I will be romantic enough to be protective and chivalrous and when called upon, I will fight for my Submissives honor. I will prove to him that I am someone he can lean on and depend on. When it comes time to teach my Submissive, I will do so with patience and love.

I am always open to communication, always ready to hear his wants and needs. I will take the time to learn my Submissives limits and know that as his trust in me grows so will they.

I understand the fragile nature of mind and body and will never violate the trust my Submissive has given to me. I will be secure enough to laugh at myself and the absurdities of life, open minded enough to learn new things and strong enough to grow with my Submissive.

Clearly Roman didn't mind expressing his thoughts and emotions. It gave the auburn man a better understanding of the way he acted sometimes. He turned around in Roman's arms and saw the kindness and love in the dark eyes looking back at him. A soft kiss was placed on his lips before the dogs started barking. Dean had completely forgotten about them and felt a little bad. Next, he heard a female's voice call out for Roman. The aforementioned man groaned before ushering Dean to a room at the end of the hallway. He determined it to be Roman's bedroom which was very well decorated with a navy-blue accent wall that the bed sat on. He _had_ to of hired a decorator.

"Here you go. You can wear these until we take you shopping tomorrow, or Seth's father let's you gather your belongings." He took the sweats and put them on tightening up the strings a bit to fit. Roman was just a bit bigger than him, so they were a little loose and like and inch shorter than him so they were a smidge short on him, not that it mattered. Roman himself had put on jean and a t-shirt leaving him bare-chested alone. Blue barked a few more times until they descended the stairs and Dean saw a woman who looked eerily similar to Roman. As he got closer, he noticed she was taller than the average woman, probably a few inches shorter than him actually but it didn't diminish her beauty any.

"And you must be Dean?" She said with a bright smile accentuating her dimples.

"Damn Roman you really bagged a hot one this time."

"What do you want Nia?" He laughed at a mixture of his cousin's antics and Dean's face.

"Well I came to tell you that Alexa and I are getting married."

 ** _Okay guys there you have it. I hope you understood everything. I know the rules can be a bit overwhelming but as Roman stated this wasn't all of them. Slowly but surely Roman will try to explain the rest of them to Dean. Also how lovely that our little Nia and Alexa are getting married?! I think they make a good couple for this story. Anyway review please!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I know I know, it's been an eon since I've posted and for that I apologize. My life has been a series of chaotic moments that I couldn't control. I'm back now and I hope you guys won't be too upset with me._**

Chapter Eighteen

Roman couldn't believe it. He was so happy for his cousin. He hugged her, spinning her around as he did so. Alexa came strutting in next and he repeated the action with the small blonde. The whole time Dean just stood there and Roman went back to where his Sub was standing.

"Dean this is my cousin Nia and her new fiancée Alexa." He noticed Alexa skip around Dean once before standing next to Nia once again.

"Congratulations."

"So I see everything's fine and you took my advice, Roman." The big Samoan just rolled his eyes. Of course she'd take credit for this.

"Leave them alone, _Agelu_ " Nia told her lover but winked at him.

"Have you told your parent's or anyone in the family yet?" It was a sore subject, he knew that. Roman got lucky, his parents didn't seem to mind or at least his mom didn't. His dad still loved him, he knew that but sometimes he acted weird around Roman, saying stuff about when he finds a nice girl. He'd apologize right after but Roman knew he was upset, especially about the grandchild aspect of it. After his brother died, so did all hope of carrying on the Reigns name.

"Would you? If you and Dean were to get married would you tell our family?" She had a point and he knew what she meant. Her parents weren't the most understanding. Not as bad as Seth's but a close second.

"I would, yes. If they can't accept it then that would be their problem and at least you can say you tried your hardest."

"What's it matter? If you're happy, fuck'em." Every one's attention turned to Dean when he said that. He noticed Alexa make a face before he looked at Roman's cousin who was glaring at him. It was Roman who answered though.

"Family is an important staple in the Samoan heritage. To some it's everything, the elderly will ever revert back to living with the younger generation. So we can't just 'fuck'em' as you so eloquently put it"

"Well if it's so important then they can get over it and love you for who you are and not who you fuck in your free time." Dean shrugged. That's how he saw it, he even gave Seth some of the same advice.

"Okay Dean, since it's so easy for you to say that, how's your family feel about you being gay? They just lovingly accept it? Well that must be nice for you!" Nia was clearly upset, and he knew he brought this upon himself but he was kinda trying to help them be happier.

"My dad's been in prison my whole life and I haven't seen my mother since she left me when I was 12 so I wouldn't know what they think. I've bounced around so many foster homes growing up that no one thought to even ask. I was just another troubled kid they got money to house." The big woman's face immediately softened and Roman's arm tightened around him.

"I didn't tell you that to make you pity me. All I'm saying is at least you have people who love you, even if your parent's don't approve, I'm sure they still love you and if they don't then only thing you can do is be yourself and live the best life you can." Damn, when did he become a motivational speaker? The blonde female came up and hugged him. He was so shocked at first that he didn't hug her back. When she pulled away, he found himself looking down into a pair of eyes almost exactly like his own baby blues.

"I like you." Then she looked at Ro.

"I like him." She repeated, making them laugh.

"Yeah, me too." Roman smiled over at him.

"Why don't we all go grab some dinner to celebrate?" Nia gave her cousin a pointed look before jerking her head towards Dean.

"Your man needs to put on a shirt first." Dean totally forgot he didn't really have anything on.

"Pick a place and we'll be right back. My treat." He laughed as the couple went up the stairs.

"You forget I don't have any clothes?" He found himself back in the playroom and Roman smiled at him as he picked up Dean's jeans.

"Just put these back on and we'll find you something in my closet. The rest we can figure out tomorrow." Dean knew there was no point in arguing so he did as he was told, once again following Roman to his bedroom. The other man was rummaging through his closet, pulling out a few shirts just to put them back again. He finally settled on a dark emerald green dress shirt and handed it to him.

"It'll be the one that fits you the best." Dean shrugged putting it on and rolling the sleeves. Roman gave him a look as he put his own clothes on but said nothing. When they got back downstairs, Nia and Alexa were sitting on the ground petting both dogs. Le'Lani was rolled over getting a belly rub and Dean's dog was in Nia's lap.

"Lani, are you bothering these ladies?" The Dalmatians' ears perked at her owner's voice and she immediately left the two in question and bound up to him. Blue however didn't move, even when Dean tried getting his attention. Roman smiled as Dean rolled his eyes, looks like his dog was stubborn too.

"Have you decided on a place?" The two women looked at each other and smiled. That wasn't a good sign.

"August." They said in unison.

"Wow, okay spare me no expense." Roman laughed.

"After you then."

Restaurant August was packed with the usual type patrons but Roman had no problem getting them a table. Perks of being a well-known lawyer. He could tell his Sub was uncomfortable in a setting like this, it showed all over his handsome face. As they sat down, he squeezed his leg, those baby blues instantly looking over at him, then back to his surroundings. He really hoped Dean would get used to places like this because he intended on spoiling him.

"You know I can't remember the last times we were here, Ro. It's been so long." Nia took a sip of her wine as the two couples started to look over the menu.

"Yeah the last time I remember is when my parents came to visit some time last year." His cousin was about to answer but got cut off.

"Roman Reigns, funny running into you here." A fake smile was plastered on Stephanie McMahon's face as she stood there with her husband.

"Stephanie, Hunter, how are you?" He only said because he could feel eyes on their exchange.

"Oh I'm well, I'm well. What brings you here tonight?" She eyed the group and he noticed her eyes stopping on Dean for a moment. He wanted to tell her that it was a restaurant, so they were here to eat but that wouldn't make him look too professional now would it. So instead he opted on actually telling her the reason.

"Celebrating my cousin and her new fiancée." The waiter came over but quickly left after seeing the unpleasant exchange.

"And your client came along? Mmm, well I'll kill two birds with one stone then." She pulled some papers out of her briefcase and handed them to him.

"The arraignment is set for Monday morning at 9. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Roman watched as her and her husband took a table behind them.

"What does that mean?" Dean was obviously worried, and he wanted to comfort him in some way but knew those beady eyes of Stephanie would be on them and he didn't want her seeing such an affectionate display between he and his Sub.

"We'll go to court in the morning, the charges will be read, and the defendants will plead either guilty or not guilty and a date for the trial will be set."

"Those fuckers will plead not guilty!"

"Dean." It was stern, and his Sub obviously understood what was expected of him because all he did was huff. At this time the waiter came back to take their order. The mood was obviously ruined and Roman almost suggested they take a raincheck, but he shouldn't, no couldn't, let Stephanie see that this bugged him. He also wouldn't let this over shine his cousin's good news, so he ordered.

"And for you, sir?" The waiter turned to Dean. How could he eat though? He should have known how this whole thing with the police department would end. Instead he bought into the idea that somehow justice would prevail.

"Dean?" Roman's deep voice brought him back to reality. And that man convinced him he could help. Right now he was feeling like a fool.

"I'm fine." Those chocolate brown eyes bore into him.

"Dean you need to eat."

"I said I'm fine." The Samoan's jaw clenched, and he stood abruptly.

"I need a word with you." Before he could refuse, Roman grabbed his upper arm, hauled him up and to the restrooms.

"Listen to me very closely, Dean. You will eat something, you will act like nothing is wrong and have a good time. This is not about you right now, this is for Nia and Alexa. Do you understand?" His hand never left Dean's arm and even if he wanted to pull away, he couldn't. He knew Roman was ordering him.

"But Rome.." His Master stopped him.

"I asked if you understood." Dean rolled his eyes and kind of shrugged as if to say yes but that wasn't enough for Roman.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I get it."

"Good, now come here." Dean rolled his eyes again but couldn't help the smile as he leaned in for Roman to kiss him. The couple went back to the table unawares of Hunter coming from the men's room as well.

 ** _Well that…went well don't you guys think? Not the best but something to get you by until I post again. Which might be shortly after this one….who knows?_** ** _?_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"All rise for the honorable Judge Trish Stratus." Dean took Roman's lead as they both stood then sat when allowed. Dean couldn't stop his leg from bouncing up and down, not even when Roman gripped it. He received a pointed look from his Master and could only shrug in return. It's not like he could help it, his nerves were shot. The pretty blonde behind the bench read the docket handed over to her by the bailiff before speaking.

"Dean Ambrose V. The New Orleans Police Department. Charges brought to the defendant are as follows. Continuous harassment by Detectives John Felix Anthony Cena Jr and Baron David Corbin. Other charges include use of excessive force and unlawful detainment. Mr. Reigns you first." Roman stood.

"Thank you, your Honor. Over the past year my client has been harassed by these two officers' numerous times, both at his place of employment and personal residence. They had no reason or tangible evidence to do so and when Mr. Ambrose went to file a complaint it was pushed under the rug and the harassment became more physical. They tore up his truck looking for drugs they had planted and just thought it'd be fun to pin their failure on somebody else. I have people inside the police department that have told me, these two detectives let a big-time drug dealer go and were talking about pinning it on a random citizen to make up for it. That citizen just so happened to be my client." Roman really knew what he was doing up there, it was kind of hot.

"Your Honor there is no such statements that I've heard about that very serious accusation!" Stephanie chimed in for her client's defense making the Judge raise her voice in return.

"Ms. McMahon, sit down and wait your turn! Now, Mr. Reigns is your client willing to take a drug test?"

"Absolutely your Honor. Frankly, I'm shocked the detectives didn't issue one once they supposedly found drugs." The brunette lawyer stood again but was shot down with one look from Judge Stratus.

"Bailiff if you would take Mr. Ambrose to the back and make sure the test is administered please?" Dean cast a glance at Roman before being led away.

"I take it your clients plead 'not guilty' Stephanie?" The female lawyer stood, straightening out the blazer of her power suit.

"Of course, your Honor. My clients have done nothing wrong. They have arrested a man in the possession of hard drugs in the least."

"That we have established were planted by Detectives Cena and Corbin!" Roman stood in defense of not only his Submissive but his client.

"Mr. Reigns!" He held up his hands sitting back down.

"I understand Mr. Reigns is only trying to protect his boyfriend but to insult the New Orleans Police Department is deplorable."

"You mean his client, Mr. Ambrose?" Roman was gritting his teeth, he was so angry. How the fuck did she find anything out? Was it just her guessing, trying to see if her suspicions were right by Roman's reaction?

"That's right. I'm sorry." She cast her blue eyes in his direction, a smug look on her face.

"Ms. McMahon, I don't know what you were getting at there with that quip but even if Mr. Ambrose is his partner there is nothing against Mr. Reigns having him as a client. You, yourself take most of your cases based on your husbands' recommendations. So please, keep it to yourself, huh? Ah, Mr. Ambrose welcome back. Big E, how'd everything go?" The big bailiff smiled, gave a nod and led Dean back to his seat. Dean was aware that something had happened while he was gone because Roman looked super pissed off. He'd have to remember to ask.

"Okay so is there anything of importance the defense would like to add?" Stephanie shook her head obviously a smart idea after she tried to throw Roman under the proverbial bus. Judge Stratus wrote something down then looked over to them.

"Mr. Reigns?"

"The prosecution would like if Detectives Corbin and Cena were suspended throughout the remainder of this trial. I'd also like a restraining order."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Cena had stayed surprisingly quiet throughout this whole thing and of course Corbin never said anything but one glance over at the two had Dean wanting to laugh. They were all pissed off and he knew Roman would get what he wanted. After all they weren't unreasonable requests, as his Master had explained to him last night after dinner.

"Ms. McMahon get ahold of your client please? Now as for what has been asked, I'm granting it. Suspension for both until this trial is over and the restraining order, 100 feet away at all times gentleman. Trial will begin June 16th of this year at 9 am. That concludes this arraignment." One hard bang of the gavel later and everyone was gathering their things to leave.

"Roman, I want you to know, I honestly don't care what happens in your free time but I saw an opportunity for my clients and took it. No hard feelings?" Dean had no idea what they were talking about but felt it had something to do with them.

"No hard feelings? How about you go fuck yourself, Stephanie?" He then led Dean out of the courtroom and to the Maserati, not saying a word.

"So…" Dean let the question hang in the air as Roman drove. Those dark eyes darted over to him before going back to the road.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He was going to push further but his phone rang.

"Yeah, Seth?"

"I talked to my dad. The only thing he's willing to do is let you grab your stuff so he doesn't have to, and I quote, 'hire someone to come fumigate'." Dean sighed even though he didn't expect any less. Hell he didn't even expect to ever to be allowed back in that house even to get his things.

"Okay thanks. We'll head that way now."

"Ah, I gotta go pick up the keys so I won't be able to make it over there for like an hour. Maybe more. Doing anything tomorrow?" Dean looked over at Roman.

"Tomorrow?" Roman nodded and he gave Seth the okay before hanging up.

"Good news?" Roman pulled into the driveway.

"Uh yeah, Seth's dad agreed to let me get my stuff."

"Mmm, well you can't win them all. At least you have your belongings back." He heard the dogs at the door when Roman turned the key and smiled. Blue had never greeted him before he moved in with Roman and now, he was acting like a puppy all over again. Le'Lani jumped on him as soon as the door opened, the young pup always greeted him as such however, even as much as Roman hated it. Always yelling at her to get down.

"Le'lani down!" The dalmatian listened to her owner, going to play with Blue.

"She just wants to show you she loves you." Roman smiled.

"Won't be so cute when she's 80 pounds and knocking you on your ass." He slapped said ass as they walked to the kitchen. Roman started rummaging through the fridge and Dean leaned in the crook of the counter.

"I can feel your eyes on me. What is it?" The auburn blond wasn't sure if he should even bring this up, how Roman would react.

"What was with you telling Stephanie to go fuck herself? What happened while I was gone?" Roman stopped what he was doing and turned around to face him.

"I told you it was nothing. She was grasping at straws talking about something she knew nothing about. Now drop it." Okay so that didn't go so well. There was no point in pushing him any further though that much was evident. So he did just as he was told, he dropped it.

"I gotta get to work, Fandango called out." Roman watched as Dean went up the stairs after letting the dogs outside. When his lover came back downstairs, he was dressed in his regular clothing, jeans and a plain black tee.

"I'll come by later, bring you some dinner." Roman had to stop Dean at the door for a kiss and noticed the worry etched across his handsome face.

"What? Talk to me?" He held Dean's face by the chin. Those baby blues closed and a sigh fell from his lips.

"This is just a bunch of bullshit, this whole trial thing. What happens if we don't win?" For the first time Ro actually thought about that. It just wasn't normal to him. Losing.

"We won't lose. Look I know you don't want to rely on this but statistics show jurors almost always rule in favor of gays or same sex couples." Dean pulled away clearly angry.

"Roman I'm not fucking banking on something like that! What if we get a bunch of homophobic jurors?! Huh?!" Roman grasped Dean's neck, pulling him in close.

"Don't raise your voice to me. You have to trust me, Dean. Put your faith in your Master." He let him go after a chaste kiss.

"Now get to work." Dean grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Roman knew Dean would freak out about this but he wished he would trust him to hand this. Yes, it was a new concept for the auburn blond man, to trust someone other than Seth and Roman knew it was stressful for him. Dean was used to just relying on himself, not answering to anyone. But he had Roman now and had to learn to let someone else in. Roman tickled Blue's belly when presented to him before going to take a shower. He let loose his hair from the holder, stripping himself of his shirt before turning on the water. He stood there waiting for it to heat up and just looked in the mirror. His thick hair almost hung to the middle of his back and he couldn't help but to smile. Before Dean, he was getting ready to cut it, send it over to locks of love or something like that. Now though, that wasn't going to happen, especially since Dean so obviously liked to play with it. Hell he'd keep growing it if Dean so wished. Roman smiled to himself once again as he continued to undress and stepped into the shower. He did promise Dean dinner after all, not to mention he had a few other things to do before then.

 ** _I'm trying to make up not posting for months by assaulting you guys with new chapters!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Dean could feel Roman before he could see him. It sounded weird, but he had a connection with this man unlike any other. He looked up from his conversation with Randy and Seth, who had popped in, to see his Master coming towards him, looking something straight out of a dream in dark jean, a nice form fitting plain white V-neck and a leather jacket over it. When he finally got to the counter, he placed a bag down.

"I promised you dinner. Muffuletta from Central."

"Great. I'm fuckin starving." Dean went to grab it only for Ro to quickly pull it away.

"Awe that's all the thanks I get? Shame." Dean rolled his eyes then laughed leaning over the bar to give Roman a quick kiss. The few people in at this early hour whistled and cheered.

"Alright, keep it in your pants!" He halfway yelled at everyone.

"Your hair's down." Roman's dark eyes glistened with amusement.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" The look Dean gave him made him laugh wholeheartedly and he had to admit it was nice to hear.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you in street clothes." Randy commented giving Dean the time to take a bite of his sandwich, he really was hungry.

"Yeah, I never really get out much. Nice to see some things never change though." He nodded over to two guys who were all but fucking in a corner.

"Knock it off guys!" Dean threw an ashtray at them receiving the dirtiest of looks in return which he dealt back tenfold. They started back again only to get something else thrown at them.

"Go get a fucking hotel room!" The red head, who looked much smaller further away started towards him. Roman immediately stood up blocking the way, a hand on the guy's chest.

"Don't even fucking think about it." So calmly said but Dean could tell he wasn't as calm as he portrayed.

"Ya lad started it!" The Irish accent thick with anger.

"And I'm finishing it. I suggest you two leave." The two guys looked at each other before deciding to take Roman's advice and left.

"I could have handled that." Dean's ego was a little hurt with Roman think he had to defend him.

"He would have beaten your ass if given the chance. I get you can fight but I just diffused the situation without resorting to that. How many fights have you started by throwing ashtrays at people?" Seth laughed at his joke, but Dean just rolled his eyes again going to make Roman a drink.

"Oh he's gotten into a few. Doesn't really know how to watch his mouth. It's usually fun though." Seth was still chuckling while he spoke. Roman arched a dark brow, one corner of his mouth tipped in a smile.

"Yeah, his mouth is pretty entertaining." He quipped, taking a sip of his scotch leaving Dean stunned.

"Damn Roman, we need to hang out more. Look at the shade of red Dee is!" Seth was practically falling off the bar stool he was laughing so hard. Dean reached over to playfully push him sending him onto the floor, Randy chuckling while helping his fiancé up.

"I kept telling you that one day you'd push him too far." Seth, who wasn't laughing any more, pouted. Making Dean feel bad instantly.

"Ah shit." He went around the counter and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I'm sorry Sethie, come on give me a smile." The brunet turned away from him, ignoring his wish. So Dean started to tickle him until he got what he wanted.

"Dee, stop I'm serious!" Seth laughed. Dean gave his best friend a peck on the temple and Roman could see the complete innocence of it all, their friendship. Maybe he wouldn't make Dean change any of it. After all Seth had been a constant in his life for a few years now where Roman just entered. He could put jealousy aside for that sort of love.

"So what do you two have going on the rest of the night?" Small talk wasn't really his forte but these two men were a big part of his Sub's life so eventually he'd have to get to know them better.

"You're looking at it. Seth's off, I'm off and we plan on washing away all the stress of wedding planning with alcohol." Randy emphasized this by finishing off the rest of his beer and asking for another one.

"You ever been married Roman?" Seth asked making the man in question almost spit out his drink.

"Um, no. Never thought of it either. If it happens it happens." His dark eyes flashed over to Dean as he went to serve another patron.

"What about Dean?"

"Seth leave the man alone." Randy touched his lovers shoulder who shrugged it off.

"He's dating my best friend, I have the right to know his intentions. Do you love him?" Seth's chocolate orbs looked at him with so much expectancy that it made Roman smirk.

"No he's right. To answer your question, I feel deeply for Dean."

"But you wouldn't call it love?" Seth sounded genuinely hurt and Roman sighed.

"Love is something I have a hard time with."

"Well he loves you. He won't say it at least not first cause he's the type that doesn't want to move too fast but I can tell. He's different with you, more carefree. Maybe it's because of your lifestyle or whatever but I like it. All I ask is that you don't break his heart. He's had enough of that for one lifetime. Seth broke eye contact for a quick second before abruptly changing the subject.

"Anyway, yeah it's so hard to find the time to find a caterer, a florist, a baker and a venue. Ugh!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean had a sense something had happened while he was away. He knew better than to leave Seth alone with Roman.

"Just wedding stuff." Seth beamed but he didn't completely buy it.

"Well you know my cousin just got engaged. I'm sure her fiancée wouldn't mind having someone help her too." Dean only met Alexa once, but she seemed like the type of girl whole like to lone wolf it yet Roman was here offering up her help.

"Lesbians? Is everyone in your family a queer?" Seth joked, and Dean reached to slap him upside the head.

"Geez, I was kidding!" The group laughed with the exception of Seth as Dean went back to pouring drinks.

Two hours after Dean's shift had ended and he was still at Exile, pouring his hard-earned money away, metaphorically speaking since Roman wouldn't let him pay that was.

"You remember that one in college before you came out to your parents, that girl you hired for Thanksgiving?" Roman had been getting a kick out of all these stories the two friends and sometimes Randy were retelling. Dean had been drinking pretty heavily so Roman backed off a bit so his Sub could enjoy himself and let go. He'd probably be the only one to remember all this.

"Wait, wait, wait, you hired a girl? What like a call girl?" Dean started laughing all over again at his question at his question making Roman kind of chuckle himself.

"What? No! I asked a friend from class if she would be my beard. She wasn't going home for the holidays and I figured she could at least get a free meal out of it."

"Yeah and all was going well until her boyfriend showed up with their kid along with her!" Dean was laughing so hard he leaned into Roman who had to hold him otherwise he'd probably fall on the ground.

"Well how was I supposed to know?! She never said anything!"

"So what happened?" Randy asked making Dean go into another fit. Who would have guessed he'd be a giggly drunk?

"He acted all betrayed and hurt. Fucking Oscar worthy performance!"

"Yeah except I just ended up telling them the truth the next day so a lot of good that did me. Was my last family gathering." Roman felt for the kid, not only did he know what if felt like to have family members that didn't approve but he also came out on a holiday.

"Don't worry. We'll all celebrate the holidays together now. One big happy gay family." He couldn't believe he just said that but then again Nia always said he needed more friends.

"We might just take you up on that." Randy stood, helping his fiancé do the same.

"We better get going. Should do this more often though." Roman agreed, tonight was the most fun he'd had in a while.

"Come on baby, we should go home too." Dean finished his last drink standing or attempting to rather and patted his pockets down.

"What are you looking for?" The auburn blond shrugged as he helped him out of the bar. Roman had parked next to Dean earlier and as he was reaching for his keys his Sub managed to run over to his truck.

"Dean, what are you doing? You're too drunk to drive." Dean was trying to turn the engine over but it just wasn't cooperating.

"Fucking piece of shit!" He banged on the steering wheel a few times before Roman still his hands.

"Come on, out."

"But I can't leave it here. Someone might steal it." He sounded so pitiful it almost made the Samoan man laugh.

"Even if they could, would it matter?" Dean shrugged the hopped out going back over to the Maserati and getting in when the door was opened for him. He was quiet most of the way home and as soon as they went upstairs, and he hit the bed he was out. Roman just looked at him for a few moments and sighed, Seth's question from earlier ringing through his mind. Did he love Dean? He couldn't answer it then for some reason but seeing him like this now all peaceful and undeniably beautiful, the answer was never clearer.

Yes.

 ** _Okay so I think this is all I got for you guys today. This is probably one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. All them together just laughing and having a good time together? Perfect._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_It was nice to hear all the love for the previous chapters. Enjoy this next chapter._**

Chapter Twenty-One

Dean woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and a pounding in his head. He couldn't remember the last time he drank that much and if he never did again that would be too soon. Groaning he all but rolled out of bed only to almost trip over Blue.

"Fucking dog." He mumbled to himself while balancing on the night stand to keep from falling. He felt a piece of paper under his hand next to a bottle of water. Once upright he noticed it had his name on it. He flipped it open to read.

Drink

That was the only word. He couldn't help the smile forming on his lips as he did as commanded and took the water down in three gulps. He felt much better, not dying of dehydration. He reached for the pair of jeans that were folded on an armchair in the room before hearing it. That husky tone that embarrassingly enough, made him shiver.

"Come downstairs." How Roman knew he was awake was beyond him. Lazily, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found his Master manning the stove.

"How are you feeling?" He asked barely looking up fro m his task. Dean rubbed his head before sitting down on a barstool at the island.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Roman let out an amused chuckle.

"Here, eat." A plate was set in front of him, filled with all sorts of things he'd never seen save for the ham steak.

"This is?" Roman sat next to him after making his own plate.

"Breakfast. My mother used to make me this when I was younger. _Panikeke Lapotopoto_ it's like a pancake and donut mixed with banana for flavor. Then half a papaya filled with cottage cheese and a ham steak." Dean popped one of the small round pancake things in his mouth and was pleasantly surprised. It did taste like a banana pancake with the texture of a donut.

"This is great. Remind me to thank your mother." He was so busy eating he missed the look on Roman's face.

"I smell _panikeke_!" A singsong voice came through the front door and he already recognized it as Nia. She came in and immediately started making a plate for herself.

"Ya ready cuz?" She asked very unladylike with a mouth full of food.

"Ready for what?" Dean asked to which Roman just cleared his throat. Guess it was none of his business

"Okay well before you go can you at least take me to my truck?" Roman sighed this time.

"I can't necessarily do that." Dean didn't understand. The confusion must have shown on his face because his Master chose to explain more.

"I got it towed to a shop this morning. There's a whole slew of shit wrong with it. It'll take more to fix it than it's worth, baby." He groaned, knowing this day would come eventually, he had some money saved. Should be enough to buy a halfway decent vehicle.

"Guess I'll just have to take buses and streetcars until I figure something out. Gotta meet Seth in 20 though."

"Take my car then." He had to be joking. There's no way he'd let Dean take his Maserati, would he?

"And how will you get around?" Roman looked to Nia then back at him.

"Well Nia and I have some things to take care of today. I'll just have her chauffer me around." Said woman hit him on the shoulder making Dean laugh.

"Still, I don't know. I'm sure I could just call Seth and he'd come pick me up."

"I said you're taking my car." Dean gave up, there would be no getting him to change him mind and he knew it.

"Alright, shouldn't take more that a few hours. Thank you for breakfast." He started to leave but Roman grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss before watching him leave.

"You didn't tell him?" Roman turned back to his cousin.

"Nah, he's not open to it." The look she was giving him made him roll his own dark brown eyes.

"What Nia?" He sighed while putting away the final bit of breakfast.

"I didn't say anything." He shook his head. It's not like she never did anything behind Alexa's back but there was no way he was bringing that up.

"You ready to go or not?" Nia wiggled her keys before they headed out to her car.

"So where to?"

"Lexus or Mercedes? I don't care which." Again she gave him this look that reminded him of his mother. It's the look she would give him growing up when she knew what he was about to do was a bad idea.

"What?!" He asked for the second time hoping to get an answer.

"It's just I'm pretty sure, from what I know of Dean, that he won't be too happy if you bought him a luxury car. Also I don't see him as the car type." Roman tapped his fingers on his thigh.

"Dean would bitch whether I bought him a 50,000 dollar luxury car or a 1500 dollar 17 year old Honda Civic. But what do you suggest I do?" They were at a stop light now and she started to shrug before looking beside them at a truck and smile.

"Get him something he'll love too much to bitch about." Roman looked next to them when she jerked her thumb to the window. Now that wasn't a bad plan.

Dean was super uncomfortable driving Roman's car. He was worried something would happen to it. He followed all traffic laws, for once, while heading to Seth's. When he got there even the guard at the gate knew he was nervous. He told him there was a bit of work going on in the neighborhood and to be extra careful. When he pulled into Seth's driveway the brunet male was already outside. He ran fingers along the car while walking up to the driver side window when Dean rolled it down.

"No truck?"

"Roman said he got it towed and they told him it would be more to fix it than it was worth. So today I get to drive this." He threw his hands up landing them back down on the steering wheel.

"Oh then we're definitely taking this to meet my dad. I wanna see the look on his face when you pull up in this." Seth practically skipped to the passenger side making Dean laugh. This kid lived to egg his dad on. After he backed out of the driveway, Seth started messing with the screen.

"Stop Seth. Leave shit alone."

"Oh so you're not interested in the type of music your man listens to?" He didn't even let Dean answer before he turned on the XM radio.

"This is Heather B, reminding you to keep it fly." The DJ announced before Mario's Let Me Love You played throughout the car.

"90s and 2000s R&B? Somehow I'm not surprised." Seth said before starting to hum along to the song. This is how the next fifteen minutes went. By the time they pulled up to their old house, the pair of friends were singing along to songs they had completely forgotten about.

"That girl is poisooonn."

"Never trust a big butt and a smile."

"Poisoooonnnnn, She's dangerous." They finished together before Dean turned the engine off. Seth's dad was standing at the front door, his eyes narrowing as they made their way to him.

"Stealing cars now?" Dean wanted to ignore the comment, to just get his shit and leave but his dad really had a way of getting on his nerves and he was afraid that by the end of this he'd be saying something he'd regret. Good thing Seth beat him to it.

"It's his boyfriend's car, not that it's any of your concern. Can we just do what we came here to do?" Seth's father fiddled with the keys before pursing his lips and unlocking the door.

"You have 10 minutes. I'm a busy man." Dean just rolled his eyes as he pushed past the asshole.

"Just grab all the pictures and stuff from the living room. I'll go get my clothes." Seth nodded before going about the task set before him. Honestly Dean didn't have all that much. They were done well before the ten-minute time frame was up. They were heading back to Seth's house when his friend spoke up.

"Why don't we grab lunch?" Seth was looking at his phone texting someone, presumably Randy, a pretty lengthy message.

"You and Randy okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah we're good. He won't tell me the honeymoon details so I'm threatening him. You wanna get lunch or not? There's something I need to ask you anyway." Dean shrugged. He didn't have to do anything today so he might as well.

"Sure." He made a quick u-turn knowing exactly where he was wanting to go for lunch. Problem was, so did Seth.

"No! Dean I swear if you go to that little shack, I'll never talk to you again!" He knew his friend was lying so he pulled into the parking lot of the old convenience store turned po'boy shack. Dean gave Seth a quick smile before getting out of the car and going inside, a few minutes later Seth came in.

"I hate you." The auburn blond man laughed before ordering for the both of them. When they got their sandwiches, they went back out to the picnic benches in the front.

"So what's up?" Seth was picking at his food and Dean could tell his friend was nervous but he didn't quite know why.

"You know you're my best friend, more like a brother actually and I love you. There's something very important I have to ask you. Randy and I aren't going to have ha traditional wedding as you would assume but we did agree on one traditional aspect to keep. The best man thing. He's choosing his brother and I was wondering um…" Seth was stalling because for some reason he was afraid Dean would say no.

"Yes, Seth. I would love to be your best man." The younger male actually let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Oh thank god." He threw his arms around Dean making him almost drop his po'boy.

"Careful! Make me drop this and I'll reconsider." The pair laughed together as they finished their lunch, Seth talking nonstop about his wedding when suddenly he stopped.

"Wait, you know this means you have to wear a suit right? And that now you'll have to help me plan some stuff?" Son of a bitch, Seth really wrangled him into this one didn't he? He'd suck it up though, because this wasn't about him, this was about his best friend.

"Whatever you want, Seth." Dean meant it but he also knew with how picky Seth was it was going to be a long bumpy ride.

 ** _What a good friend Deanie is, right?!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

He was going to be cutting it close. It took much longer to find the perfect vehicle for Dean but with the help of his Sub's friend, who kept him out a little longer and told him what Dean's dream truck was, he finally chose something. A snow white 2019 Dodge Ram 1500 Quad Cab decked out in every way imaginable. Roman pulled into the driveway only moments before Dean did. When he got out of the Maserati, he didn't look very impressed. His right hand was on his chest, fingers drumming his collarbone. Something Roman noticed he did when he was stressed or annoyed.

"Got yourself a new truck?" Roman knew he would be met with discord.

"It's for you." The drumming stopped as Dean raised his eyebrows and clenched his jaw.

"No the fuck it's not because I clearly remember telling you I didn't want you buying me a car!" Roman crooked his finger and even though his Sub was angry he came anyway. When he was close enough, his caramel colored hand shot out to his throat bringing him closer, tightening his grip when he tried to pull away.

"You _told_ me? Here's the thing Dean, you don't tell me to do anything, understand?" He nodded as much as he could and Roman loosened his grip a bit, his thumb running along Dean's stubbled jaw line.

"I'm sorry, Rome." The Master sighed contently before speaking again.

"Not yet, but you will be. Get in the house." As he watched Dean do as he was told, his phone rang.

"Reigns." He answered knowing it was the district Judge Stratus.

"Hello Mr. Reigns, I'm sorry if I've caught you at a bad time but Ms. McMahon had called me to arrange a meeting to discuss a plea bargain. Could you and your client possibly get to my chambers in half an hour?" Roman looked towards his front door and inwardly groaned. While he didn't want to wait to punish Dean, it seemed he would have to…maybe. Trish and her husband were also part of the scene so maybe she would understand seeing as how she herself was a Master.

"Dean's about to be tied up in a moment." Innocent enough to the plain ear.

"I see." He could hear the smile that no doubt came across her face. While Stephanie had only speculated about his and Dean's relationship it was a very real possibility that Trish had seen them at Cass's party.

"Well I'm sure you speak for him on this matter anyway, you are his lawyer after all. If he's busy, Ms. McMahon will just have to understand."

"Thank you, Your Honor." He was about to hang up when he heard her stop him.

"Oh and Roman, while I have you on the phone, I'm thinking of having another contract drawn up for my Sub and myself to celebrate 15 years together. Could you help me with that? I hear you've taken over that responsibility after Mr. Hart retired."

"I would be more than happy to do so, Trish. After the trial of course. Don't want a conflict of interest on our hands if Stephanie were to find out we knew each other before this." An amused chuckle came from the other end.

"You are a smart man. After the trial then, see you soon." The Master's both hung up and Roman went to take care of Dean before heading out. He found Dean in the living room standing close to the window.

"Everything good?" He asked but Roman ignored the question, instead grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs to the playroom.

\Clothes, off." As his Sub went to his task, Roman went over to his cabinet, took out some rope and let down a metal structure from the ceiling. The construction for this was finished after Evan had passed so he never got a chance to use it. He was actually pretty excited about it. It was a device that allowed one to suspend a partner using rope or chains in any position. The one he was tying Dean in could be dangerous if not done correctly. Dean was fully undressed by the time he finished messing with the rope. Without saying anything, he went up to Dean took his arms around his back and tied them there. He then led him over to what he was working on. His Sub's breath caught, and he instinctively dug his heels into the ground trying to not get any closer. Roman pushed him forward however, putting the noose around his neck tightening it.

"Rome, please." His voice was shaky.

"Shh…trust me." He pulled on the rope just enough to where Dean's toes were touching the ground, the only things keeping him from death. It was actually getting Roman hard watching this. Going back over to the cabinet he rummaged through a door until he found what he was looking for and went back to the auburn blond. He coated the butt plug with lube along with his Sub's asshole and stuck it in.

"Keep it there until I get back. Shouldn't be more than an hour and a half." Then he left Dean, hanging there. Of course he knew he'd be fine. He had a camera that fed to his phone, so he could check in and excuse himself from this no doubt pointless meeting, if need be. He'd never purposely put his Sub in any real danger.

Roman made it to Trish's chambers with only minutes to spare yet he didn't let that fluster him. The whole drive over he had watched Dean try various ways to relieve the pressure on his neck. He even almost succeeded in pulling his legs up and hooking them on a bar in front of him but slipped at the last minute. Roman tied his arms for that very reason because if left free he could possibly pull on the rope to get some slack, but he never once thought his Sub had the core strength to help him. Of course he should have known better. He was now even more motivated to get this thing over with, try a few things with Dean.

"Make this fast Stephanie, I have other matters to attend to." He said as he was offered a seat but declined, opting to stand behind it with his hands on the back. The brunette woman had her two clients there and when she noticed he was alone, she smirked.

"Mr. Ambrose have better things to do than be here?"

"As a matter of fact he does because we both know this is a waste of time." Her cocky smile faded, and she turned her back to him, focusing her attention to Judge Stratus.

"The city wants this over with as quickly as possible as to not waste any taxpayers' dollars on a ridiculous case. I've discussed it with both the Mayor and Governor, as well as my clients to come up with something I believe will work for all of us. The City of New Orleans is prepared to give your client $10,000 for grievances and the damages to his truck as well as suspending Detectives Cena and Corbin from the force for 6 months. This is more than fair Mr. Reigns and it's the only deal you'll get from us. I suggest you take it." His fingers clenched the seat he was leaning on. This bitch was so fucking smug!

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Fair?! Was it fair that two corrupt cops planted an absurd amount of drugs in my client's car, arrested his for said drugs, left him in an interrogation room for hours upon end with no phone call, no Miranda rights read or even a trip to the restroom? Or how about being harassed for almost a year without fail at his place of employment, his private residence, the street? And for what? Because he sleeps with other men? We're not accepting your shitty plea bargain. We'll let the citizens of this City decide what's fair. Now if that's all?" He went as if to leave but of course Stephanie had to have the last word.

"Roman don't be stubborn, you know nothing better will come along. The City will never allow it. There's no proof the drugs were planted, no documented records of Mr. Ambrose being harassed not even a witness who will come forward. Think about the big picture here Roman, do you really want to put your Submissive through all this?" Stephanie had no right to talk about Dean like that. It was unprofessional to even bring up their non-attorney/client relationship in a meeting like this. And how the hell did she know anything about him being a Sub?! The big Samoan glared at her, her face set into a smug smile like she knew she had hit a nerve and clenched his jaw, the anger inside of him building up.

"Like I said, we'll take our chances. No deal." With that he left, leaving behind marks in the chair he was grasping. His breathing picked up as he started walking to his car in anger. There was no way he could let this bitch win! When he got to his car he sat there for a few minutes, trying to calm down but the frustration just grew. Roman beat on his steering wheel a few times before putting it in reverse and making it home in what had to be record time.

 ** _Of course, it was always going to be a truck! Roman's a smart man! And what about Stephanie making that statement about Dean? How do you think she knows about their relationship? More answers to follow!_**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

This was it. This was how he dies and all because he came home with a man he thought was cute even though he knew it was a stupid idea or not knowing what he was getting himself into. Okay, so not entirely true but there was no way he ever thought he would be tied up and hung from some crazy contraption in an equally crazy sex room or whatever this could be called. His arms hurt from being tied behind his back, his toes hurt from trying to stay up, his ass hurt from trying to keep this butt plug in because god forbid, he should let that slip and most importantly his neck hurt from the few times he stumbled and choked himself trying to gain his footing again. When Roman came back, he'd give him a piece of his mind. Yeah, that's what he'd do. Just then he heard a door open then slam shut and moments later the playroom door opened, and all his anger turned into worry. Not for himself, which was weird considering the situation, but for Roman. He looked extremely pissed off.

"Are you o-" His question fell short once his Master's eyes caught his, a purely animalistic glint in them cutting off his train of thought. Like a lion stalking its prey, the big Samoan came toward Dean, shedding his clothing along the way. Carelessly ripping the fabric from his body. Dean could practically feel the anger rolling off him, it was so powerful. He started to ask the same question over again until he felt Roman's big hands on him and his cock sliding between his ass cheeks. In one swift motion the anal plug was removed only to be replaced by his Master's cock. The pace was borderline brutal. He hardly realized he was given slack on his noose until Roman put a hand on his shoulder bringing his body down to meet his thrusts as if this could make him go deeper into his Sub. He had to be angry for another reason, not just because of what Dean had said earlier. Roman wouldn't have waited two hours to deal out the punishment if that were the case. His Master pushed him further forward, the rope tight against his throat again as Roman moved faster and faster inside him. There was nothing he could do except allow Roman to fuck him within an inch of his life. Dean could feel himself losing consciousness and as soon as he was on the brink, Roman pulled him back up allowing him to get air again. His motions were starting to get more robotic though, so he knew Roman wouldn't last much longer and moments later he was proved right. His hot seed filled Dean until he could feel it sliding down his inner thigh. Instead of letting him down, he just cut Dean's arms free only to use the rope that had been around his neck to tie his wrists together and hang him there like that. Was he still angry? Damn, this definitely had to be about whatever had happened when he was gone. Roman came back to stand in front of him oddly enough he had a pair of sweats on now. He was also holding a leather bull whip, his dark eyes were almost black and it was almost like he was looking _past_ Dean.

"Roman?" It was said softly but the crack of the whip against his taunt stomach was anything but.

"Shut up." Dean cringed, looking down at the red welt forming.

"How did she know?" He was clearly talking to himself but of course Dean had to stick his now in.

"How does who know what?" Again, another welt started to form before he even knew what happened.

"I said shut up! Wait, of course. It had to be at the restaurant. Because you freaked out and we had to go to the restroom." The whip hit him again. Harder this time, making blood trickle down.

"Fuck, Roman!" Another sting of the leather.

"Because you let her get to you, so I had to get your focus back. Now she knows and she's going to use it against me! Because of you!" Again, and again and again with the whip against his bare skin. It wasn't until it cut deep that he needed to end it. Blood was flowing freely from the wound.

"Asylum! Roman, Asylum!" It took him saying it a few more times before his Master seemed to break out of his trance and actually _see_ him. His eyes widened, and he dropped the whip before coming to let Dean down, leaning him against his larger frame., He was led to the table he was first introduced to when Roman pierced him.

"Dean I'm…I'm so fucking sorry." The auburn man could tell he meant it and honestly, he knew Roman would never intentionally hurt him like this. He managed a weak smile before Roman rummaged through a drawer. He pulled out some sort of first aid kid, medical needle, and thread in hand.

"I don't have anything that will ease the pain of this. I'm sorry." Roman looked at him apologetically and started his task of closing the wound he had opened. Every time he winced or moaned in pain, his Master would apologize softly. He didn't even wonder how Roman knew how to do this, he was just glad he could because honestly if they went to a hospital he wouldn't know how to explain this. Once he was finished. Roman helped him clean all the blood from him, then literally carried him to the bedroom. He got him settled into bed and went to leave before being stopped by Dean's hand on his wrist.

"You're not staying?"

"Why do you want me to after what I just did to you?" By all means Dean shouldn't want him there. He should be pissed at what Roman had done to him.

"Because I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You just lost control a bit. I'm fine." Those baby blues were looking up at him without an ounce of disgust and he didn't understand why.

"I should never lose control, Dean. I'm the one that needs to be in control so shit like this doesn't happen!" He pulled away from his Sub who just sighed.

"You're human Roman, not perfect." Roman closed his eyes, tears welling up.

"Dean…" His voice cracked. He never wanted this. He cared about this man more deeply than anyone else in his life at this moment, he never wanted to hurt him like this.

"I know." Again, Dean pulled his wrist until he had no choice but to do what he wanted and lay with him. Dean was actually the only Sub he had ever allowed to sleep in his bed. Even Evan had his own room where Roman would sleep but never would he allow him in his own personal space. Dean was just…special.

"So, what pissed you off this much?" Of course, he would ask because why wouldn't he? Roman did owe him the truth though.

"After you went into the house, I got a call from Judge Stratus asking me to meet in her chambers because Stephanie wanted to strike a deal. Her clients would plead guilty, but the City would only give you $10,000 and suspend Baron and Cena for 6 months, then they're back on the force able to harass others. I declined, and she asked if I wanted to put 'My Submissive' through a public trial. She knows about our relationship Dean and she's damn well going to try and use it in court." Dean leaned into him, reaching up to play with his hair, something he seemed to enjoy doing, and huffed in some nonchalant way.

"And you care that she knows?"

"I'm not ashamed if that's what you're implying. It's just none of her business." Dean maneuvered his head so he could look at him.

"You're right, it's not but there's nothing you can do about it now. I don't mind being your stress relief or whatever you need me to be but I will not be a punching bag. This better not happen again, Roman. No open wounds." Roman nodded, he completely understood.

"And it never will Dean, I promise you." Dean's phone rang, someone thinking that apparently this was the most opportune time to call. He didn't want to get up though, he was too comfortable where he was. Roman moved as if to go grab it for him but Dean stopped him. He was the cause of his comfort so if he left that defeated the purpose.

"Shouldn't you get that?" His Master asked t which Dean just shook his head.

"If it's important they'll leave a message or call back. Besides I have the early shift at the bar, I need sleep." He went to turn on his side into Roman but instead hissed at the pain the movement caused him. The stitches stretching almost as if they were threatening to tear.

"Maybe you should take a sick day tomorrow, or until your would heals." Dean let out an amused snort.

"I've never taken a sick day before. I work even when I feel like I'm dying."

"Exactly, so he shouldn't have a problem with giving you a few well deserved days off." Dean wanted to roll his eyes so badly but that probably wouldn't go over so well so he refrained opting to explain further.

"Rome, I can't take days off because I can't afford to. Hell, I've never even taken a vacation. I have bills to pay, now add in a truck payment and insurance for that beast won't be cheap and there goes all my extra cash."

"Dean, the truck is a gift. You don't need to pay for it, that includes the insurance. As for anything else you need, I'm here for you. Just ask, Dean and it's yours. Now no more excuses, call your boss." Roman wasn't going to let him say no again so instead he went in search of his phone to do as ordered. He couldn't believe Roman would just buy him a car, completely paid for, and he pretty much told Dean he'd give him money. It just baffled him that someone loved him enough to do something like that. Of course, Seth would buy him dinner, drinks and extravagant presents and stuff like that but this was different somehow. When he got back to the bedroom, he was surprised to see Roman sitting in bed on his laptop. He gently climbed into the bed with him and just looked at his face as he was typing whatever.

"Are you gonna stay home and play hooky too?" Roman glanced over at him and smiled.

"Unfortunately, no. I have a meeting with another client who's suing her plastic surgeon for a botched tit job. One's a D cup while the other is a B. It's actually pretty distracting." Again with the smile. Leave it to him to enjoy someone else's pain, although he was probably right. It sounded pretty amusing.

"Well I guess I'll just have to invite Seth over. He'll love your house." Roman stopped typing at that. He seemed a little surprised at what Dean said but he didn't know which part.

"Um…Dean I don't usually allow people over. It's personal."

"Your house is personal? You've never had any one over other than your cousin and her girlfriend?" That's super strange. What was he afraid of, letting people in his inner circle?

"Pretty much."

"Seth is my best friend, Roman. If I'm going to be living here, he's gonna want to come hang out sometimes. If that's gonna be a problem, then maybe we need to rethink our living arrangement." Roman closed his eyes and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course, he knew that eventually his Sub's friend would come over and honestly he kind of liked Seth, he was a loyal friend. It was just that Roman had always been a secretive person and letting some one into his home was letting them know him just that much more and it was, well scary. What if the two of them found something, maybe something about his past and Seth blew it out of proportion and Dean listened to him then left? Because he knew the two of them alone together could cause trouble. But he supposed he needed to trust Dean more, to trust that their love, even though not expressed yet, could overcome anything.

"No, you're right. Seth can come over. Just keep him out of the play room. That room is only for us." Dean kissed him before texting his friend. Roman had no idea what kind of trouble he just signed on for agreeing to this. Hopefully it wouldn't blow up in his face.

 ** _Roman losing control like that and Dean just so understanding? One might think he was a little naïve, no?_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Alright guys, I'm not even gonna lie to you. I completely got wrapped up in playing RDR2 online and it took over my life so here's two chapters to make up for my absence and although I can't promise it won't happen again, I appreciate your support! P.S. If you play too and wanna posse up just let me know!_** ** _?_**

Chapter Twenty-Four

The next morning, after breakfast and Roman's departure from work, Dean figured he should take a shower before his friend showed up. Of course, not getting the stitches wet would prove to be a problem. Dean tried taping some saran wrap but the tape wouldn't stick to his body, then he tried just wrapping his whole torso but that would sort of defeat the purpose of a shower. His only choice was what his Master playfully suggested, a sponge bath of sorts. He started by washing his hair in the deep sink, still annoying because the bend he had to do put pressure on the stitches threatening to rip open. Thankfully they didn't. After his hair, he just took a wet washcloth with some of Roman's amazing smelling body wash and began cleaning himself, rinsing the soap away with a different wet towel. Just as he was getting dressed, the doorbell rang throughout the house. Walking down the stairs he pulled the plain white shirt over his head and opened the front door.

"Wow Dean, Lakeview? You're never allowed to complain about my neighborhood being too boujee ever again." Dean laughed as he welcomed his friend inside.

"Yeah it's a little extra."

"But it's cute!" Seth exclaimed, his eyes assessing everything around him. He started to venture through the house, not bothering to ask Dean if it was okay.

"He's even more loaded than I thought. Most of this furniture is super expensive." Of course, Seth would evaluate the money of things. Not completely his fault though.

"Okay calm down before you start ransacking his house."

"A ha ha." Seth sarcastically laughed then back handedly slapped his stomach not aware of the injury.

"Fuck…" He muttered under his breath and somehow it wasn't as quiet as he thought.

"I didn't even hit you that hard, don't be a baby." His friend turned back to face him a sudden look of concern crossing his face.

"You're bleeding! Dean, what the hell?!" Seth immediately started trying to lift up his white shirt. Dean went to push him away but eventually Seth won and revealed the gash on his stomach which was now missing a few stitches because of his friend.

"What happened? Did Roman do this?" Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at the accusing tone. On one hand Seth was right, Roman had done this.

"It's more complicated than that."

"Really Dean?! The whole, 'it's not what it looks like' thing? What did he fall and just happen to cut you? Jesus! Are you fucking stupid?!" Seth was only this riled up because he actually cared for Dean, he understood that.

"Seth, I got it under control, just trust me." His friend looked up at him with those big brown eyes and sighed.

"You know, I was in love with you, for a long time actually." He sat Dean down on the kitchen chair, grabbing some towels from the drawer and kneeled down in front of him. He pulled the white shirt over his head and started tending to the wound, blotting away the blood. He was speechless, he knew his friend had feelings for him when they first started living together but _love_?

"I thought about telling you every day, but I could tell you didn't feel the same, that you would never feel the same and I was okay with that because I knew you loved me back, in your own way. I was okay having you like that, a friend is better than nothing. You made me happy Dean and I learned not to judge people based on their social class because of you and because of that I met Randy. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I just want you help you like you helped me. I want you to find the happiness you deserve, the love you deserve. But Roman? Are you sure about being a part of _this_ the rest of your life?" He motioned to his stomach when he said 'this' and of course he knew what he was talking about. He couldn't have Seth thinking of Roman in that way.

"Seth, it really isn't what you think. He doesn't hurt me, I set the limit, I decide when to stop." Seth gave a weak smile and nodded while continuing to clean the blood from him.

"I just want you to be happy, Dean."

"He makes me happy." It was honest. More honest that anything actually. Seth looked up at him once more before finishing his task.

"There, all fixed, but Dean if this happens again, I'm calling Randy. Now I have a cake tasting and my fiancé can't come for some reason so I'm enlisting your best man help." Dean tried to laugh but it hurt too much and stood up with help from his friend. Dean then went to put on a new shirt, one not stained with blood, before picking up the keys from the table by the door.

"Okay, but we're taking my new truck." He dangled the keys in front of his friend who almost seemed more excited than he was.

"He got you a truck?! What'd you have to do for that? Nevermind, probably best if I don't know." Dean chuckled as he them outside locking the front door and headed out to his new truck, jumping in. This was the first time he had actually seen it, last time he was too busy complaining about the wonderful thing his Master had done for him. It was raised but not in the asshole sort of way, the interior was black leather, so contrary to the snow white of the outside of the truck. It had a push start, touch screen monitor, back up camera and XM radio. Basically, it had everything Dean would need in a truck.

"Push the button Dean. That turns the car on." Seth spoke slowly as if he were talking to a child, jokingly of course.

"Shut up." He muttered doing just as his friend told him. It was a smooth rumble that went through him, oddly enough. It felt powerful and he got to control all that power.

"What are you getting a hard on? Let's go already, I do have an appointment to get to."

"Roman? Yo, Ro!" The Samoan snapped out of his thoughts at the voice of his secretary and cousin, Naomi, looking at her almost blankly.

"What was that?" She had been reading his messages to him, but he couldn't think about anything other than Stephanie knowing about his relationship with Dean. He told his Sub he wasn't ashamed, and that was the truth, but he also couldn't quite figure out what really irked him about the whole situation. Maybe it was just because she'd try to use it in the case somehow, or maybe it was just because it was Stephanie McMahon who knew. He also couldn't remember why they hated each other so much. They were actually pretty close when Roman worked for the city, of course she took credit for all the work he had actually done but she was the veteran.

"Roman you're doing it again!" Naomi seemed really annoyed and he knew it was his fault. He wasn't making it easy on her today.

"I'm sorry, Nae, my mind is just elsewhere." She set some files down on his desk and came behind him to massage his shoulders.

"Is this about that white boy?" Roman couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"Dean." He supplied knowing who she was talking about.

"Kind of, I guess." She started digging in and he slumped forward, reveling in the sensation.

"I know, Jimmy isn't too keen on you being gay and all, but you know I don't judge you, right Roman? You can talk to me about anything."

"He still not know you're working here?" Her hands stopped briefly answering his question.

"Look it's just some shit going on with McMahon. She said something that indicated she knew about the two of us and it just pissed me off. Now I can't stop thinking about how she's going to use it in the case." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to rid himself of the slight headache he seemed to acquire.

"Well that explains the message she left earlier."

"Oh, I'm just _dying_ to hear what she had to say." Naomi laughed as she came around from behind him and picked up her notepad she left on the mahogany desk when she put the files there.

"And I quote, 'Have Mr. Reigns call me as soon as possible so we can discuss what happens next in the case with his little play thing.' End quote. I think she's a bitch, Ro."

"I'll call her after lunch. Thanks, Nae." He took the papers and shuffled through them, only glancing to see if anything needed immediate attention. Nothing too crazy, got a nice fat check from the Neville family, again. As long as their kid picked fights with others, he'd get paid. He heard his phone vibrate on the desk and picked it up seeing Dean's name.

 ** _I know I was an asshole about it but I love the truck._**

Roman smiled as he typed his response back.

 ** _I think we dealt with your attitude last night. How are you feeling?_**

 ** _Right now? Annoyed. Seth drug me out to a cake tasting thing._**

An immediate response back.

 ** _I thought I told you to stay home?_**

Dean swore he could hear the annoyance in his Master's text. Technically he did tell him not to go to work and to take it easy, but what damage could he do by eating a bunch of cake?

 ** _I had to do this for him. Best man duties or whatever._**

 ** _We'll take care of it when I get home tonight._**

Another instant response and Dean couldn't help but to smile at its insinuation. Of course, Roman has already made it clear that until Dean got better nothing would happen, he still couldn't help but to wonder what would be in store for him tonight.

"Dean! This is my time now, ignore your super-hot boyfriend for ten minutes and help me here." The auburn blond rolled his eyes as he put his phone away.

"Look you know you're going to get some form of chocolate cake because that's your favorite. Why torture me with trying 8 different types?" Seth feigned a look of shock before laughing.

"Can't say you don't know me. I'm thinking the chocolate with raspberry filling and a hazelnut frosting. Here try it." His friend took a forkful and fed it to him. It was actually pretty decent.

"It's good, get that one." Seth smiled widely before going to place his order with the baker. When he came back Dean stood stretching out his muscles, wincing at the slight pain from the stitches.

"If you keep doing that it'll take longer to heal, and I don't want you walking down the aisle bleeding all over the tux." Dean didn't realize the wedding was so close. They only got engaged like a month or two ago right? Of course, leave it to Seth to be too impatient to wait.

"I'll be fine. I wouldn't miss it even if I was dying, you know that." He pulled on Seth's bun a bit as they walked to his truck.

"You know I was gonna get you sized for a tux today but can't do that now. So wanna grab some lunch?" Dean stopped dead in his tracks and stared incredously at his friend.

"You just had like a whole cake worth of testers, how are you hungry?!"

"High metabolism?" He shrugged as if it was nothing and the pair of friends just burst out laughing. When it finally subsided, Dean's phone rang.

"Rome, hey." He pushed Seth away as he made kissy faces. Roman sighed on the other end and he knew this wasn't a social call.

"Sorry I know you're with Seth, but I need you to come to the office as soon as you can."

"What's wrong?" The only thing it could be was about the lawsuit, but Dean really wanted it to be something else. He couldn't handle any more unwelcome news about this.

"Just get here quickly please?" Dean nodded even though Roman wouldn't be able to see it as he said he'd see him soon.

"What's going on?" Seth asked fully concerned. He shook his head no knowing how to answer.

"I've got to get to Roman's office. Sorry to cut this short."

"No I'll go with you." He was skeptical but didn't argue. He was told to get there quickly. They got to his truck as fast as possible and made the short drive to the house like office. Dean was greeted by Naomi who sat at her usual place behind the desk.

"He's waiting. McMahon is in there, just so you're not thrown off guard." He gave her a weak smile.

"You can just wait out here with me sweetie." She directed towards Seth as Dean took a deep breath and walked through the door. He saw the brunette woman sitting in the leather chair opposite of Roman's desk and immediately recognized her from the restaurant. He didn't get a good look at her then but now she looked decent enough apart from the resting bitch face.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly." Roman came up to him pulling the other chair in a more caddy corner position to Mrs. McMahon before motioning for him to sit.

"It seems that Stephanie doesn't have much time and needed this matter settled as quickly as possible." You could tell by the tone of his voice how much this small woman annoyed him.

"Yes, well I am a busy woman. Since the last offer was declined, my clients have pursued a different course of action. They have filed a separate lawsuit on you, Mr. Ambrose, for defamation of character. The lawsuit is for 25 grand a piece for both the money they've lost for time off work and the price of me as their personal lawyer. If you do not wish to…"

"You're fucking kidding me, right?! They're gonna sue me because they're assholes?!" Dean stood in his anger and all it took was Roman giving him a stern look to sit back down.

" _If_ you do not wish to take this to court as well all you have to do is drop the lawsuit against my clients and they will drop the one they've filed against you. I'm guessing you don't have 50,000 dollars just lying around so it'd be wise to take this deal. I'll let you have a few days to think it over. Good day, gentlemen." Both men watched as she left, neither of them saying anything until they knew she was completely gone.

"Roman I can't afford fifty thousand dollars. Hell, I don't even have anything in my name worth that much!" Roman came up to him and grasped him by the shoulders, gently running his hands up and down his arms.

"The lawsuit is just to scare you. It'll get dropped before Friday, trust me." Roman kissed him gently, calming his nerves just a bit before he heard someone at the doorway clear their throat.

"You know, I could always help." He turned to his friend, those big brown eyes filled with something he couldn't quite place, mischief maybe?

"Seth, I don't want you mixed up in this." The brunet male just raspberried as he sat down.

"What if you use me as a witness?" He was looking at Roman who let go of Dean to sit back down at his desk.

"Were you ever present when either detectives harassed Dean?"

"No but they can't prove that." Roman raised an eyebrow at his Sub's friend. He was fiercely loyal. Raised him up a few more notches in his eyes.

"You don't know that for sure. Plus, if you get caught lying can't they arrest you for perjury or something?" The Samoan man nodded, because yes, he was right.

"Okay well what about Randy? He was there a few times, right?" Seth was also right, Randy had actually been the one to call him.

"No Randy…"

"Is a big boy who can take care of himself." All the heads in the room turned towards the door where the tall man stood.

"Why are you here?" His Sub asked his friend.

"Seth texted me, said it was an emergency. Sounds like he was right." Roman smiled as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"We should get to work then. Randy have a seat."

 ** _Awe good friends!_**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Almost four hours later and Roman had nearly everything he needed from Randy. He had actually been extremely helpful. He had been there when Dean had been held illegally, he had been there a few times when Dean tried to file complaints and he had been at the bar once when Cena and Corbin tried to shut it down one night.

"I think our boys might have tapped out for the night." Randy's voice pulled his head up from his writing as he saw Seth and Dean sleeping on the couch in his office. Seth had his head in Dean's lap with the elder's hand resting on the hip of his friend.

"Let me ask you something, that doesn't bother you?" Randy shrugged.

"It means nothing man. At the end of the day Seth is in my bed and Dean in yours. They have a certain love for each other, but it doesn't extend past friendship." The tall man did have a point.

"Do you know they've slept with each other in the past?" He couldn't help but ask the question even if it posed hurting Randy because he didn't know. The other man just gave him a weak smile in return.

"I do know. I also know that Seth had been in love with Dean for years. It bothered me at first, yeah, but when I was certain that, aside from a few drunken nights, Dean didn't feel the same way about Seth, the way they interacted didn't bother me anymore. I know Seth loves me and I won't make him feel bad for loving someone else before he met me. That's not fair to them. Anyway, it's late we're gonna get going but, Roman? Dean is in love with you, don't fuck it up by being angry because others loved him in the past." With that the slightly taller man went over to his fiancé and shook him gently to wake him. He continued to watch as a sleepy Seth untangle himself from a still sleeping Dean and went with his man, waving goodbye to Roman.

"We'll pick his car up from your house tomorrow morning." Randy then left, leaving him and Dean alone for the night. Randy was right, this jealousy he had towards Seth wasn't fair. Seth is a great guy and an amazing friend to his Sub and that was few and far between. The Samoan man sat down next to his sleeping lover and lifted his dark grey shirt slightly to see how the wound he had caused was healing. It should probably be cleaned, and it looked like a few stitches had come loose but other than that everything seemed normal.

"Alright time for us to get home too, come on babe wake up." Dean groaned and pulled on Roman's arm that had been near him.

"I don't want to move, let's just stay here tonight." Roman chuckled, somehow resisting the urge to lie down.

"There's no way we can both comfortably sleep on this couch. Let's go home." He called it home, not 'my house' but home. Still even that didn't make him want to move.

"I can show you a way we could fit." Dean's eyes were open now, looking into the deep brown orbs of his Master. His hand slowly creeping up Roman's thigh to the waistband of his grey slacks, popping the button in a swift motion.

"Dean…" The way he breathed out Dean's name like that made him focus more on his task. He pulled Roman's cock free from the confines of his pants and started slowly stroking it to life. Dean moved to the floor in front of his Master, pushing him back ever so gently. His tongue darted out, teasing, exploring the dusky tip of his lover's dick. A low groan came from Roman as Dean pulled more of him into his mouth, eliciting more of those ever so sexy growls. He didn't know whether this was allowed or not, him instigating things but Roman wasn't stopping him yet so he kept going. His tongue swirling around the head as his cheeks hollowed out. He honestly thought Roman might come right there after just a few moments, actually it was his goal. Suddenly though, Roman pulled on his short curls bringing his mouth off his dick with a loud 'pop'.

"If you're not careful I'll take you right here. You're hurt Dean you need to heal and if I fuck you right now, well let's just say it'll be counterproductive." He stood leaving Dean down there on his knees as he pulled up his pants. He can't believe Roman just shot him down. It wasn't like just because he was hurt he couldn't please Roman.

"Dean, get up, let's go." Dean looked up at his Master when he spoke and sighed as he took the hand offered to him. Roman's hard on was still visible and he couldn't help but wonder if he was going to take care of it himself when they got back to the house. As they got outside, he started towards his truck only to be stopped again.

"Leave it, I'll bring you by in the morning."

"Roman, I'm perfectly capable of driving. I don't want something happening to her." Deep brown eyes seemed to pierce through him as he backtalked, making him roll his own.

"Or I can just leave it here." He muttered to himself getting into the Maserati. Just moments after the engine turned over a shrill ring moved throughout the car. Roman ignored it the first time, shaking his head when he read the number. Again, though it rang, and he put it on private mode to answer. Strange, usually Roman didn't mind Dean hearing his conversations.

"What do you want?" Okay so it wasn't someone he liked judging by the annoyed tone he took with the person on the other end.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't just _demand_ that I do this tonight, be like everyone else and set and appointment!" Dean glanced at his Master, anger marring his handsome face.

"Fine, whatever. I can be there in 10 but we're gonna make this fast, yeah?" He hung up and threw his phone in the backseat, muttering something Dean couldn't quite make out.

"Change of plans. One more business matter before we go home. Check in the back for a black folder." Without question, because he didn't want to upset his Master any more than the person on the phone already had, he unbuckled and flipped around to search for the folder. It was easy to find, just being on the floor board and he turned back around holding it in his lap just dying to open it. When he started to though, Roman's hand smacked his own.

"Those are people's personal documents, leave them alone."

Not too long after, they pulled up to Seth's neighborhood and Dean couldn't help but glance at Roman. What was going on? He continued to watch as they passed his best friends house, taking a few more turns then finally stopping at a big house at the end of the road with a bunch of cars parked out front.

"Stay close to me." Were the only instructions he got before they left the car and headed inside. He could see why he wanted Dean to stay close. This was one of _those_ parties, like the one Cass had thrown but much…darker. There were cages and swings and a whole bunch of other stuff he had never seen before all over the place. On top of that there were people just openly fucking with others watching. Where the hell did Roman bring him?!

"Roman?" A familiar voice called out his Master's name and he had to admit he was a little relieved to see a small group of familiar faces coming towards them. Cass, the one who got Roman's attention, Enzo of course, Finn who was sitting with a man with one of those slicked back undercuts the top half of the hair a bleach blond and a lot of tattoos. Dean figured he had to be Finn's Master if the way he was holding him was any indication and then there was Truth who always seemed to be alone. Maybe he hadn't found the right Sub yet or maybe he was the Sub? He really didn't know much about this man.

"Cass, Graves, why are you guys here?"

"Taker called us up, asking to be witnesses again and frankly I'm afraid of what would have happened if I had said no." The man Roman addressed as Graves spoke up.

"I can't believe he's got a new Sub already. What happened to Tyler?" Dean stiffened up at the name of his bartender's ex and Roman grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Oh no, nothing happened to him, at least nothing unusual with Taker. He's just adding another one." Roman raised an eyebrow at Cass's statement.

"He's taking two Subs at the same time?" The group collectively nodded just as Mark locked eyes on him and headed their way.

"Roman, you came quickly, and you brought your Sub. Or is he? I can't help but notice there hasn't been an official agreement between the two of you yet." Mark smiled in an uneasy way, making Roman clench his jaw.

"Let's just get this over with Mark. I'd like to get home." The seven-footer tsked before motioning around to his sick version of a party.

"Everyone isn't here yet, you know we have to wait on my esteemed guests. How about you and your Sub have a good time first? The stage is open, and I'd just love to see you dominate him." He went to touch Dean's face only to get swatted away by a growling Roman.

"Touch him and you'll lose your hand." Said quietly but the threat didn't lose it's power. Mark just laughed before walking away.

"I don't have all night Callaway!" He yelled after him, his hand going up to the back of Dean's neck, massaging it. Dean was clearly uneasy, so he had to try to calm him down.

"Enzo, why don't you take Dean to get something to drink?" Cass suggested.

"You go too, Finn." Both Subs went to do as their Master's had commanded but Roman's hand didn't leave the back of his neck to allow him to leave.

"I don't want him out of my sight. I don't trust Mark."

"He's not gonna do anything here, plus Finn is a black belt in Krav Maga and I bet Dean's seen his fair share of fights. They'll grab us a much-needed drink and be back here in under five minutes." Dean looked over at Roman to see him looking back at him. His hand loosened and he gave a slight nod, then Dean went with the two other Subs to fetch drinks.

"I've never seen Master Roman so on edge." The Irish accented voice spoke up as they put their order in to the bartender. Dean stole a glance back over to Roman. He looked pissed as hell.

"What did Taker mean by official agreement?" He asked his new friends, who looked back and forth between each other.

"Oh…the contract signing. You don't know about that?"

"No, yeah, I mean yeah. Roman told me about it."

"Master Roman." Enzo corrected him. He forgot he had to call him that around others in the scene.

"Sorry, Master Roman. I think he wanted to wait until after the trial though." Again, with the exchange of looks. They clearly knew something he didn't.

"What?" Finn shrugged but Enzo, like always, couldn't keep it to himself.

"Well when Master's first take a Sub they only have a month before others can attempt to lure them away. Not that you'll ever be tempted but Master R could also kinda lose his rep as a Master." People could get kicked out? Like it was a fucking club or something? This whole thing was confusing. They were handed the drinks and headed back over to the group of Masters.

"Roman you're running out of time. Make it official." That last bit was all he heard before Roman shut them up.

"I'm just saying you never know what'll happen if you don't."

"And I said shut the fuck up, Graves." The other man rolled his eyes buy didn't try to argue any further. Dean took a moment to look around again, still in disbelief that most people were fucking out in the open like this. His mind kept going to what Enzo told him, it meant Roman had less than a week to get this contract written up between him and Dean. The music stopped suddenly and Roman stepped closer to him, probably just out of protective instinct. Mark stood on the stage, kicking the couple that occupied it off, literally.

"Many of you are probably wondering why we're here again so soon. I've taken it upon myself to be the only Master in Orleans Parish to have two Subs." He pulled Tyler onto the stage who looked less than his usual perfect self. He looked skinnier than usual and more disheveled. He had also lost his bright smile. Again, like the last time Dean had seen him, he was completely naked. He looked so unhappy that Dean wondered why he didn't just leave. What surprised him more however was the next person pulled onto the stage, equally as bare.

"Fandango?!" Roman covered his mouth before he had a chance to say anything else. People still looked at him, especially when Roman started pulling him away.

"Don't take too long, Mr. Reigns. Your services are needed." Undertaker called out after them. He was pulled into the kitchen and Roman made everyone else leave.

"What the fuck, Dean?! Are you trying to piss him off?" Roman was pissed, like more pissed than he had ever seen him.

"It's just that…" His Master held up his hand.

"I don't care. While we're at a place like this your job is to be quiet. Understood?" Dean looked away only to have his face grabbed and turned forward again.

"Am I understood?" He nodded just as Taker came into the room.

"It's your fault he doesn't understand the rules yet. The contract is important, Roman. Now two things are going to happen. First, you'll present my contract to my new Sub, he'll sign it. Then, because your Sub has insulted me in public for the second time, you will publicly punish him." Okay _now_ Roman was more pissed than he'd ever seen him. His jaw was so clenched, Dean thought he might break his teeth.

"No, I'll stay for the signing then we're leaving, and I'll deal with him at my house. Not going to be your amusement tonight, Taker." The bigger man grabbed Roman's arm as he went to leave, Dean trailing behind.

"Roman if you don't, I'll take it into my own hands since he'd not officially yours and how I hope you choose that option." Fuck, that did not sound good. The couples around them made various sounds ranging from surprised gasps to nefarious laughs. Oh, there was no way this was ending well from him.

 ** _I think I might give you guys one more chapter today since I've been such an asshole and holding back on you for a few months._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Okay last chapter to make up for the no chapters thing. Hopefully I won't let myself get so distracted again but who knows. If you play RDR2 online, hit me up at mysticcolorfox._**

Chapter Twenty-Six

"If I can have everyone's attention." Undertaker spoke, barely over the tone of his normal speaking voice yet immediately the room fell into a quiet hush. Everyone truly was scared of this man, even Dean, embarrassingly enough. He and Roman waited by the stage that not only Taker was on but also Tyler and Fandango. He couldn't believe these two got themselves into something like this. But didn't Dean as well? He was just lucky Roman wasn't one of the psychotic ones like the big seven-footer addressing everyone. Mark held out his hand and Roman gave him the manila envelope he had brought with him before turning away and heading back over to Dean only to be stopped.

"Thank you, Roman. Now as much as I would love to just get these signed and be done with this whole party, there seems to be something that needs to be done beforehand. Everyone knows Roman's new Sub by now, yes? If not he's the one that keeps having these little outbursts towards me. At Cass's party it was when he laid his hands on me and tonight it was just verbal, but it seems that whatever Roman has done to punish him is not working, so I suggest we do it my way. An obedient slave is a good slave, yes? So Roman, I give you two the stage." Dean could practically see the anger rolling off his Master. A bunch of outraged murmurs were heard but no one actually spoke up thanks to their fear of this man. But there were also people Taker knew who were cheering, actually cheering as if this turned them on. Well of course it did, but still. Mark, tired of waiting, pulled Dean forcefully onto the stage, Roman lurching after him instinctively. Before his Master could reach him however, Mark had torn Dean's shirt off and surprised gasps along with low chuckles were heard. Undertaker raised an eyebrow at seeing the long gash across his stomach from the one and only times Roman had lost control.

"Maybe Roman isn't the benevolent Master we all thought him to be. Maybe he's just as sick and twisted as I am."

"You don't know a goddamn thing about him!" Dean just had to defend him. He couldn't let people think of Roman in that way, especially when it wasn't true. Another evil smirk fell from the tall man as he threw a whip at Roman's feet.

"This seems to be your weapon of choice. Enjoy." Dean glanced down just as his Master had, towards the leather nine tails. Roman slowly bent down and picked it up and Dean started to brace himself. His breathing started to quicken in anticipation when Roman moved closer. When he didn't feel the crack of the whip against his skin, he managed to look into his Master's deep brown eyes, he was closer than Dean realized. He received a soft kiss before Roman shoved the whip back into Taker's chest.

"I'm not playing your sick little game." He took Dean's hand and led him off the stage. There was no way in hell anyone would make him intentionally hurt his Sub. He didn't need to prove himself to these people. Suddenly, though, he was stopped, or Dean was rather.

"I told you what would happen if you refused. You should have had a contract signing, Roman." Dean was yanked from him, roughly and forced back onto the stage.

"Touch him and I swear it'll be the last thing you do, Mark!" Rage boiled inside him so much that it burned. He couldn't think of a time he had ever felt this way. When Taker ran a finger over **_his_** Sub's body, he couldn't help the murderous growl that left him. He had no right!

"He's fit, I'll bet he can withstand a lot of punishment before caving in. Let's test that theory, shall we?" The big man pulled on the stitches until they popped, one by one but Dean didn't give in. Just grunted softly. Mark then stepped it up a notch and shoved his fingers inside, making the gash deeper somehow. Dean's breathing picked up and he let out a small, grunting scream of sorts. Roman flew onto the stage, spearing Mark into the ground and proceeding to beat the shit out of him while Cass put his arm around a woozy Dean. He knew blood was flowing from his stomach, he could feel it soaking through his jeans, and spilling onto the floor but his eyes never left his Master, at least not until they rolled back into his head. He had just enough time to hear Cass yell for Roman before he passed out.

"Roman, we gotta take him to a hospital." He knew that, but it didn't make him any less annoyed. He took his Sub out of Cass's hands and led him to the car. Leaving behind a bloody mess of Mark.

"We'll follow you if you want." Roman didn't think he and Cass were such good friends. He'd have to remember to thank him properly.

"No, you two go home." The hospital wasn't too far away, he could handle this.

Turns out Roman couldn't handle it as easily as he would have thought. After some nurses took Dean into the back, they asked him all sorts of questions he had no answers to. Like what insurance Dean carried, if any at all. If he had any allergies, had ever been hospitalized or visited this hospital before. His answer to all was just,

"I don't know." Then they asked his relationship to the patient.

"I'm his partner."

"But you know absolutely nothing about him? Okay, sure. Just get someone here that does know something about him." The small purple haired nurse was agitated but right. How could she believe him when he hadn't even proven he knew Dean?

"Can I at least see him?" She arched a dyed eyebrow in disbelief.

"No. Look this late we only let family visit and since you don't seem to know a whole lot about his medical history, I'm not buying your partner story. For all I know, you're the guy that did this to him and gets some sort of sick twisted pleasure out of getting him help then hurting him again, sorry." There were people out there that did that? Roman had to figure something out. He couldn't let Dean wake up without anyone with him. So he called the only person he knew would be able to give them some information about Dean, Seth. He had Dean's phone and looked through the contacts, Seth's name wasn't there but there was another number under Brother, it was worth a shot.

"It's four in the morning, this better be good." Came a sleepy reply, it was Seth's voice. At least that was good.

"Hey Seth, it's Roman. Uh, I'm at University Medical with Dean…"

"Oh my god! What happened?! Is he alright?" The fear in Seth's voice was unmistakable, this man cared for Dean in ways he would never understand.

"Just an accident, he'll be fine but do you know any family's or emergency contact? Anything about his allergies?" He hated that he had to ask. This would definitely be a conversation he and his Sub would have to have later.

"I'm on my way!" He didn't answer the question, just said that.

"No, you don't have to come all the way out here, just let me know so I can help him."

"I think you've done enough." The line went dead after that.

 ** _I know it's short, much shorter than your used to with me but I had to leave you guys with a cliffhanger right?!_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry for the delay guys! I'm in the process of moving and haven't had internet access in a while to post. I'll try to get a few more to last you through the holidays!**_

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Roman was still sitting in the waiting room when Seth ran in, Randy trailing behind him. He looked around frantically before settling his eyes on the big Samoan, narrowing them instantly.

"What did you do?" Randy put a hand on his fiancé's shoulder, Seth pushing it away instantly.

"Seth…"

"No, this is his fault, I know it is! I never should have told Dean it would be okay to trust you." Again, Randy tried to stop his lover.

"Seth stop it." Roman was saved from having to explain when the small purple haired nurse came up to them.

"Guys, calm down, you're upsetting other patients. Now who are you?" She turned her attention to Seth who managed to tear his icy gaze from Roman to talk to her.

"My brother Dean is here, he brought him in." She nodded.

"The stomach wound, you're his brother?" She seemed skeptical and Seth took it upon himself to ease her mind.

"His full name is Dean Jonathon Ambrose, born December 7th, 1989, blood type AB positive, doesn't have health insurance oh and he's allergic to anything with sulfonamide." Well that seemed to do it. She made an impressed face before speaking again.

"Okay well, they have him sewed up now, a few staples too. The wound ran deeper than they originally thought, and he bled out quite a bit but he's stable now. The doctors are suggesting he just take it easy for a week or two until he's fully healed. Can I talk to you privately though?" Roman looked over at the two at that. What could she possibly want to talk to him about? He strained his ears but heard nothing. Seth looked annoyed and managed to nod his head as the pair looked over at him. The woman's face still looked like she didn't believe whatever it was he was telling her, but she didn't push any further. When he came back over to them, he walked straight up to his fiancé and whispered something into his ear. Randy nodded, and Seth groaned.

"Alright, they're gonna start letting us see him around 7 am. As much as I don't want to let you, I suppose you should see him." Now he was angry. Seth was allowing him to see his Sub? He got being worried for his friend, but Dean was his. It was a few minutes until seven any way so fighting Seth would have taken more out of him than it was worth. He'd probably say something he'd later regret any way because he was so damn tired.

"You can head back now. Room 631, down the hall on the left." All three men headed the way the small nurse directed them and Roman was the first through the door. An annoyed mumbling coming from Seth behind him. Dean looked so vulnerable lying there hooked up to those machines. He was asleep at the moment and Roman reached out to touch him.

"Don't fucking touch him. I let you come in here to say goodbye." Seth couldn't be serious.

"Seth that's not your decision to make. You don't even know what actually happened." Randy was clearly the more stable of the two, at least about this.

"I know my best friend is in the hospital because this man took his weird fucking kink too far!" He shoved Roman as much as he could making the big man stumble backwards.

"Say goodbye, I'll come get his things and Blue from you tomorrow."

"Seth stop…" A weak voice came from between the two men. Roman let out an audible sigh of relief when those baby blue eyes opened and looked up to him first, a small smile forming on his lips before moving them over to his friend.

"He didn't do this, Seth." His friend scoffed.

"Dean I helped clean you up when the stitched first popped! I know for a fact he did this." Those curls shook, and he sighed again. He knew Seth wouldn't understand and he didn't exactly know how much he could tell his best friend.

"I know you did and they weren't gonna come undone. They were ripped open."

"Yeah no shit! By him!"

"Seth, no! Goddammit just trust me! He would never do this." Seth looked over to the man his friend was defending and closed his eyes for a few seconds, seemingly to gather his thoughts.

"Fine, but I'm not going to apologize."

"Seth.." Dean sighed annoyedly

"Sorry." A quiet murmur of an apology from his friend.

"Not good enough." Dean heard what he had said in here but there's no telling what all he said beforehand, knowing Seth it wasn't good.

"It's fine, I get it. You don't trust me, and you don't have to. I would never purposely hurt Dean though. You can believe that." Just then the small nurse came in the room.

"Oh good, you're awake. The doctor is gonna let you go home now. I just need one of these men to sigh something to take responsibility for you." Dean motioned over to Roman.

"Relationship to patient?" She seemed annoyed again, but Dean answered before he could.

"Partner." Hearing his Sub say that made him feel a certain way, a way he couldn't fully explain.

"So, you were telling the truth? You understand my doubt though, surely." Roman nodded, noticing his hair was falling from its holder, he probably looked like a stressed-out mess. Perfect, because that's how he felt. Roman signed the paperwork as she explained the medicine prescribed and the activity level Dean was allowed until he got better, which wasn't much honestly. It was simple enough, a pain killer and some anti-inflammatory that didn't contain the sulfa- thing Dean was allergic to, after that they were free to go. He helped Dean get dressed, including a shirt the nurse left for him, while Randy and Seth went to get Roman's car.

"I'm sorry about Seth, he can get a little protective of me for some reason."

"It's because he loves you. Don't hold that against him, I'm trying not to." He joked making Dean laugh before groaning.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts too much." He sat down in the wheelchair brought to him and Roman bent down, taking his hands and looking him in the eyes.

"Dean, I need to tell you how sorry I am. I never wanted to put you in that kind of position. I'll never take you to these parties or signing again, especially if there's a chance Taker could be there."

"Or as soon as possible we could just have a contract. No one can touch me then, right? Because I'll officially be yours." Roman's lip twitched, just the slightest and his thumb ran across one of the hands he was holding.

"That is also in the cards, first, let's get you home." Roman stood, pushing Dean outside to where Seth and Randy had just pulled up with his car.

"We should get one of these on the force. Jesus, that things smooth." Randy tossed the keys to Roman who caught them single handedly before laughing.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll sign off on that for you. It's not like the city is stingy with money at all."

"Crush my dreams why don't you?" Roman helped Dean into the car and turned back to the other two men.

"Look I was gonna make breakfast when we got back and since I woke you two up so early, maybe you'd like to join us?" He never willingly invited people over to his house, he liked his privacy, it's why he didn't really have many friends.

"He's a fucking amazing cook." Dean chimed in. That's all it took for the other two to agree.

Randy and Seth had followed Roman to his house, getting Dean out of the car, and settled onto the couch before he went into the kitchen to start the breakfast he promised. He was gonna keep it simple until Dean asked for the 'things he made last time'. Problem with that was he didn't have any bananas.

"Ro!" Nia's voice rang out before he heard a soft 'oh'. It seemed she saw the others in the house. He chuckled as he looked up from his search of the fridge to see Alexa over by Dean playing with his hair while talking to him.

"Nia, this is Randy and Seth, guys this is my cousin Nia and her fiancée Alexa."

"You guys are getting married too?! We should do our registry together!" Roman chuckled at the terrified look his cousin shot his way while walking over.

"How's it? Having a party and didn't invite me?" She pouted before smiling.

"It's a long story. Why you up so early, and here for that matter?" Nia groaned loudly before answering.

"I called my parents, told them I had something I wanted to tell them in person. Alexa also called her parents, they're happy of course but wanted to be here when we told mine. They'll all be here in like 20 minutes."

"Here? You invited them to my house? What the hell?" He couldn't believe her.

"It's the only place big enough to hold everyone and I thought you'd be okay with it, or that you wouldn't be here since work is your life." Roman sighed, he couldn't be mad at that logic. Her and Alexa lived in an apartment, a ridiculously small apartment at that.

"Well, I was gonna make breakfast anyway."

"Ooh whatcha making?" Roman shrugged, he didn't actually have a lot in his fridge, mainly because it was just him, he never cooked except maybe a few times a month.

"You have sweet rolls?" He gave her a look that said 'of course' as he pulled them out of the cupboard. She then went to his fridge pulled out eggs, bacon, ham, and some mix of shredded cheese he had.

"Pineapple?" She asked and again he pulled it out of the cabinet.

"You thinking a bake?" Nia nodded.

"The best thing to feed a bunch of people. Randy, Seth you guys are staying for breakfast, right?" The two nodded and she smiled.

"See this'll be great. Show off a little Samoan cuisine. Plus, when was the last time you had this? When we were kids?" With that the two cousins went to cooking their favorite childhood breakfast.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Breakfast was finished just as the first set of parents arrived which happened to be Alexa's. She looked eerily similar to her mother, both females were small with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, you two, I'm so happy!" She exclaimed, hugging her daughter then Nia.

"Daddy!" Alexa ran up to her father and Roman watched as the emotional pain ran across his cousin's face. He knew she would kill to have that sort of relationship with her parents. Maybe one day they'd come around. Another knock came at the door only a few minutes later, Roman answered it since Nia was still in conversation with the other set of parents.

"Roman, what a surprise. I wasn't aware Nia invited you as well." So, she didn't tell them this was his house? Why? Whatever, he'd go with it for her.

"Yeah, she said she had some important news." His uncle raised an inquisitive brow as they shook hands.

"Any idea what it might be? She's not pregnant, is she?" Roman shrugged, it'd probably be better if they thought it was a surprise for everyone. The pregnant thing was funny though. By the end of the day, Roman would bet anything his Uncle wished he had been right about that one.

"There sure are a lot of people here." The older woman said as they walked in. Nia excused herself from Alexa's parents to greet her own.

"Mom, dad, you made it." She hugged them both. They actually looked happy to see her, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they had come to terms with her relationship.

"Of course, honey. Now is that bacon pineapple bake I smell?" They laughed at her father and Roman went over to Dean who appeared to be napping, pushing his hair back to wake him.

"You hungry?" Dean didn't know when all these people had gotten here, he must have fallen asleep, he hated taking pain meds.

"A little." He groaned when he tried to sit up and his Master helped in his task.

"I would have just brought it to you." Dean rolled his eyes, he could eat at the table just like everyone else.

"It's okay. I wanna be there for Nia and Alexa." He liked Roman's cousin, and Alexa was proving to be a fast friend. He was helped to the table and noticed a few side looks from a few people already at the table, must be Nia's parent's he mused.

"So, it's nice to see you have so many friends, dear, but what did you call use here for?" Everyone had food on their plates by now but no one other than Dean was touching it.

"Everyone these are my parents, Natia and Henare. Mom, dad, this is Seth and his fiancé, Randy. Dean who is Roman's boyfriend and this is Alexa and her parents." Her parents looked shocked and looked at everyone, but Henare seemed to particularly focus on Dean and Roman.

"Alexa and I have been dating for 3 years now and I have asked her to marry me. I thought you guys should know the truth finally." Her mother took a shaky breath in and reached for her husband's hand.

"Roman, you're gay?" Henare asked, and Dean was a little confused. This wasn't about he and Roman but that's what they got out of that whole speech?

"Is that what's important here? Your daughter just told you she was getting married." Dean lazily watched the exchange. Nia looked worried and Alexa's mom tried to lighten the situation.

"We're so happy for all of you to join our family. Of course, we will help pay for the wedding."

"Nia..if this is what you really want then, fine. We won't stop you. This isn't the life your father and I thought you'd have and sure we'd rather you be with a man but you're our daughter Nia, we will always love and support you. I know it took us a while to accept you and I'm sorry, we're sorry." That was the most inspiring thing Dean had ever heard. Maybe it was because he was high or because it was actually nice. Nia started crying, it was nice to see her happy, at least he hoped they were happy tears.

"But no one is worried about Roman? It's just, well don't take this the wrong way son, but you don't look like a fag. Do your parents know?" Dean couldn't understand why Roman's uncle was fixated on this.

"I think we shouldn't focus on who sleeps with who. Sexual orientation is so fluid nowadays. It's not like when we were growing up. Just let them be who they were meant to be." Vic, Alexa's father, spoke up for the first time Dean knew of.

"Thank you, Vic, but I can handle this. Uncle, my parents do know. I told them a long time ago and they have accepted me from the very beginning. I'm not asking for your approval or for you to like it because honestly, I don't care about your opinion on the matter. I'm still the exact same person you have always known. It's just now you know one more thing about me." Henare looked embarrassed as he took a drink of the orange juice in front of him. His dark brown eyes, similar to Roman's own looked over to Dean quickly before back to his nephew and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Roman but I can't see you as the man I once knew. I want to but…I'm sorry but we have to leave. Nia we'll talk about this later. Maybe talk some sense into you. Natia, come on." The older Samoan woman just sat there not moving an inch until all of a sudden, she stood to slap her husband. Dean couldn't help the surprised laugh that left his lips.

"How dare you! This is our daughter and our nephew! How dare you shame them! I put up with this long enough, but I want my little girl back! I accept her, Roman and their friends and I can't be with you if you can't accept that or them." Holy shit! Were Nia's parents breaking up? This was intense and Dean swore he could feel every emotion floating around the room.

"Fine, stay here with the family full of queers!" Then Henare left, leaving the whole house in a state of shock.

"Well this was a helluva breakfast." Alexa said while taking a bite of the food the cousins worked so hard on. Dean couldn't help the almost manic laughter that came from him at that snarky smartass remark.

"Someone needs to take the drugs away from your man, Ro." Alexa again, laughing herself. Starting a chain reaction.

"Oh shit, stop making me laugh, hurts like a motherfucker." Roman was instantly by his side, attentive as always.

"I'm fine." Those dark eyes just gave him one of those 'don't test me' looks he was getting so familiar with.

"Come on, I'll help you back to the couch." He wanted to protest but, in all honesty,, he was actually pretty tired. When Roman helped him up, he couldn't help the soft smile that came across his face. His arm went around his Master's shoulders as Roman's went around his waist. When he was set gently down on the sofa, he pulled Roman in for a kiss before the big Samoan could get to his full height. His lips twitched when they became his own again and he pushed back Dean's shaggy hair, kissing him on the forehead. Dean felt so whole at that moment. Oh shit. He was in love.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Everyone was in the living room now, save Natia who insisted on washing the dishes and Randy who got called out. Roman was settled on the couch with Dean sprawled out and leaning against him, lazily playing with his long dark hair. Seth was still here too, sitting next to Alexa talking about wedding stuff.

"You all are beautiful couples." Roman looked up when his aunt spoke. It was obvious she was trying, maybe a little too hard but at least she was trying.

"How did you and Dean meet?" Dean sort of chuckled as Roman answered vaguely.

"Work."

"Oh, you're a lawyer too or…" This made Seth cackle and Dean picked up the closest thing to him, which happened to be the remote and chunked it at his friend's head, he missed hitting a lamp instead, putting Seth into another fit of laughter.

"You broke my lamp." Roman seemed annoyed but not too pissed off. Dean still chose to ignore it answering Natia's question.

"No, I'm a bartender, Ro's my lawyer." She raised an eyebrow.

"And bartender's need lawyers now?"

"They do when homophobic cops keep harassing them." Natia shook her head sitting down in a chair across from them.

"I may be able to help, I know a great lawyer in Florida, it may be good for you to step down from this case." She stopped at the look Roman threw her way.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Roman its personal, so you'll throw your all into it and it could possibly hurt your case instead of helping it. I just want the best possible outcome for you." Roman took a breath before answering.

"I said no." Natia let it go just nodding her head. He knew he shouldn't have spoken to her that way. That she didn't understand.

"Okay, I didn't mean to upset you. Just a thought. Where's the bathroom?" She didn't seem too offended by his remarks, good.

"First door on the left." Dean was the one that answered, probably trying to ease what little tension there was in the room. Roman didn't think too much of her going off by herself until she didn't come back after just a few minutes. In fact, it had been at least 15 since she went to the bathroom. He gently released himself form Dean's grasps and went in search of her, his heart stopping when he saw the door to the playroom open. He could have sworn it was locked though, that he locked it before everyone came over. Why did she even go upstairs? She was told the directions for the downstairs bathroom. The big Samoan reluctantly stepped into the darkly painted room, his aunt standing in front of The Master's Creed hanging on the wall. She only turned around when she heard his breath catch.

"Roman, what is all this?" Her voice was soft, almost timid, as she asked the question.

"Auntie…why are you in here?" He was just as quiet as she was. Shock still capturing most of his thought process.

"I just wanted to look around. Is this… I mean are you…well is this like a Fifty Shades of Grey type thing?" Roman groaned, those stupid fucking books. They made a lot of people want to join the lifestyle until they found out it was a much more complicated picture that the author had painted for the readers.

"Not exactly." He managed to mutter out.

"Well then…I think I'm going to not invade the rest of your privacy and get myself checked into a new hotel. Thank you for breakfast, and again, I'm sorry I invaded your privacy like this but Roman, he is clearly in love with you. Be good to him." Why was everyone telling him that? He stood there stunned as his aunt left the room then the house itself. It wasn't until Dean hobbled himself into the room that he snapped out of it.

"Dean what are you doing? You shouldn't be up wandering around." Dean let out a struggled laugh as he leaned up against one of the many devices in the room.

"Everyone left with Natia. Seth and Alexa going to do something about flowers. Nia went with her mom and Alexa's parents to their hotel. Just you and me now." His Master came up to him, wrapping his strong arms around him to let Dean put most if not all his weight on him.

"It seems that we are." The auburn blond felt a kiss being pushed into the side of his neck, Roman's closely trimmed whiskers brushing up against the sensitive flesh made him moan wantonly.

"If only, my love." Roman whispered across that skin next. Dean knew he was right of course, he was in too much pain to actually do anything anyway.

"You're right, we should be discussing my contract signing." He could feel the big man behind him tense up. He had to know it was coming, that it was the most important thing.

"Dean we should wait until you're better, until this whole trial is over with."

"No. You never told me there was a deadline and that time is almost near. Do you want what happened to me with Mark to happen again?"

"Of course not!" Roman was in front of him now, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well then, we need to do this. Sooner rather than later. I want you Rome, all to myself. I accept you as my Master already, so let's put it on paper and make it official." Those mahogany brown eyes bore into his at that statement, the intensity behind them making him uncomfortable but not in a bad way. Slowly, Roman embraced him again, his strong hands on Dean's lean hips as he moved in to kiss him gently. When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against his Master's, looking into his eyes once more.

"Give me two days to draw up the papers and get the witnesses. Nothing big, just a few people. But Dean, I want you to be absolutely certain about this because once you sign those papers there's no going back. You'll be stuck with me forever." Dean couldn't help the smile that came across his lips, it sounded like it was wedding vows they were talking about which he guessed in a way it could be seen as such.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me." Roman laughed before kissing him once more.

"We should probably go over all the rules then, change some if we'd like. Get ready, its going to be a long night, baby."

Two hours later and Roman was mentally exhausted. Dean had been pushing his luck because he knew Roman couldn't punish him for his lack of obedience.

"Once a month." Roman rolled his eyes at his lover.

"Dean, I've already said no. It'll never happen. Drop it."

"Fine…once a year? Come on, what are you afraid of? You might actually like it. I made a straight man go gay once, true story." Dean laughed at the memory and one look at Roman told him all he needed.

"Shit, you've never bottomed? Really?"

"Need I remind you that you didn't either until you met me?" He did have a point on that one.

"Touché. But like you would never even consider it?" Roman was silent for a good minute before he looked into Dean's blue eyes.

"Is it important to you?" Dean didn't understand the question at first, the confusion showing on his face. Why would he care if it was important to him if he wasn't going to even try it? Once his Master clicked open the pen though it all became so clear. He would have done this for Dean if he really wanted him to. The auburn blond man reached out for the hand holding the pen, stopping him from writing amongst the rest of the rules they already came to terms on.

"No. The fact that you would even agree shows me how much I mean to you. You don't have to do it. I was just playing around." He gave a small smile and reached to kiss Roman who was sitting across from him, happy to feel his Master's full lips on his instantly.

"Once a year to start, but I choose when." It was said once they pulled apart.

"Ro, I said I was joking. I won't make you change any aspect of yourself just for me."

"Isn't that all you've done for me thought? Bending to my every rule, every demand? Dean, this is a partnership and I want you to be happy as well." He could tell the big man meant it which made his heart actually skip a beat.

"I am happy. More than I think I've ever been. Plus, I've had my fair share of things in the contract. Like not having to call you 'Master'. I know that's a big one for you. And the no hanging thing."

"That's because one is a reasonable hard limit for you and the other is because I like hearing my name coming out your mouth. Really it was my idea. If this is the one thing I can do for you to make your life feel even the smallest bit like your old one, then I will." Dean couldn't believe this man was his, he was so not worthy of his admiration let alone his love.

"Roman, I want you to hear me out. My old life was shitty, I don't want that life. I appreciate that you're so willing to do this for me, but you really don't have to." Roman chuckled and he heard the pen click again.

"Too bad, it's already on paper. I need to type this up, when I'm finished, I'll take you to lunch somewhere. You rest and I'll help you when it's time." He gathered all the papers from the table, helped Dean to the couch again and left after giving him a quick kiss. This has to be the most interesting set of rules he has ever had. He had never given any thought to allow someone to fuck him yet, when Dean said something about it, he didn't hesitate because he was scared but because he was surprised at how fast he had agreed to his one request. It was fair to say that Dean Ambrose changed his life forever.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Okay guys, this will be the last one for a while. I don't know how long I won't have internet access. I'll try not to make you all wait too long! Please just stick with me. Much love to all and Happy Holidays!**_

Chapter Thirty

Two days later, Dean woke up feeling nervous. Maybe because he was quite literally about to sign his life away. No, not away. He was moving up, in a sense. Roman insisted on making breakfast, clearly a thing he liked doing and there was no way Dean was going to complain about it. They were sitting on the couch, Roman doing the finishing touches on the contract when a knock came at the door followed by an,

"It's me!"

"Fuck me…" Rome groaned as his cousin came into sight. That was a strange reaction to have towards Nia. He usually enjoyed having her here, or at least it always seemed that way. When she came into view, he saw she was holding a cupcake with a single candle it in. Okay so now he was even more confused.

"Happy birthday, cuz!" His Master's dark eyes flashed to him quickly before back to Nia.

"I thought we talked about this." At the same time Dean said,

"It's your birthday?" How could he not tell Dean that? That seemed like something one would tell their partner. He looked expectantly at his Master but Roman never met his gaze, just kept glaring at his cousin.

"I thought maybe this year would be different."

"Its not." Nia sighed, Dean still sitting there wondering what exactly was going on. Why did Roman hate his birthday so much?

"Ro, you can't keep this with you forever. Don't bring old shit into a new relationship."

"Old shit?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Old shit?!" Roman was getting a little overworked, he even stood to get in his female cousins face, she didn't back down though.

"Get out of my house right now, Nia." Dean couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let them ruin their relationship over something so idiotic as not wanting to celebrate a birthday.

"I'm not one of your Submissives you can just order around, Roman." An almost growl like sound came out of the volatile Master and Dean stood to get between them, pushing the two away from each other.

"Guys, just stop! What the hell is wrong with you two?" Roman grabbed his upper arm and tried to move him away, somehow, he managed to stand his ground. Nia was the first to actually look at him.

"Ask him why, he doesn't celebrate anymore." Blue eyes slid to their Master who looked like he was going to break some of his perfect teeth with the way he was clenching his jaw.

"Why don't you like your birthday?" Roman softened a bit and he closed his eyes.

"I just don't." Came the vague reply.

"That didn't really answer my question." A deep sigh from his Master.

"And I don't have to." Nia scoffed and threw her hands up. Is this how it'd be with him? If he didn't want to discuss something or tell him it wasn't his business, he'd just tell Dean he didn't have to tell him? He could fix that.

"You know what I do want to add one more thing to our agreement. No lie, secrets or holding back information from me. If I have to be completely honest to you about what and how I feel, then you do too." Those eyes met his finally and Dean couldn't tell if he was annoyed or impressed.

"I've already done the final revisions, Dean." He was not going to back down from this.

"Well put it in or I walk. Relationships aren't one-way streets, Rome. Either agree to this or hurt us both." A few seconds of looking into each other's eyes and Roman nodded.

"I can't lose you. Okay, complete honesty both ways. I don't celebrate my birthday anymore because that's when Evan died. On my 25th birthday." Dean immediately felt like an asshole, but he was glad Roman told him. His arms went around the thick column of a waist as he hugged Roman. It was instantly returned, after a few minutes he pulled back, looking into the handsome Samoan's face.

"Rome, that pain you feel will always be there, I'm not going to lie to you about that. But it will fade, not hurt so much but only if you can manage to move on. I'm here Roman, right in front of you, you just have to let me help you move on. I'm not telling you to forget about him, I would never ask that of you. I'm just asking you to let yourself be completely happy again. I think you want that too, what other reason would you have the contract signing on a day that means so much to you?" Dean had forgotten Nia was even there until he heard a small sniffle come from behind him.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now." She all but whispered. Roman knew he hurt her and that's the exact opposite of what he wanted to do.

"Nia, wait." He called out, letting go of Dean in the process. His Sub was right. It wasn't doing him any good to hold on to this pain. It certainly wasn't fair to the auburn blond.

"Still got that cupcake?" She turned back around with a wide grin, holding said cupcake, the candle still lit and almost completely burnt down. She held it up to him and he blew it out gently, pulling her into a hug afterwards.

"I'm sorry and thank you."

"Hey Nia, you and Alexa should come by Exile tonight. Maybe around eleven?" What was Dean up to? Roman raised a dark brow towards him as his cousin left.

"What? You still need a place for the signing, right? I'm sure Jeff would let you rent it out for the night. We could turn it into a birthday party of sorts too." What did he do to deserve this man? He pulled the taller man into him for a soft kiss before hearing a familiar voice.

"It's your birthday?!" Seth exclaimed. Roman turned to see him and Randy standing there.

"I told him to knock, sorry." Roman couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"I'm gonna have to get security or something." They all laughed at that. It was such a drastic change from the intensity that was just in the room.

"Yeah that won't keep him out." Another laugh from all but Seth.

"Keep it up, you're funny. I came to ask you to my party tonight. Since Randy has to work, we're celebrating my birthday a few days early. I didn't know it was your actual birthday! Ooh what are you doing?!" Before he could answer Dean spoke up.

"Actually, going to rent out Exile, be there around 11?" Seth got even more excited if that was possible.

"It's so good to have a birthday buddy! Ooh how old are you turning?" That was a strange question, at least Roman thought.

"Twenty-Nine." Once again, Dean answered making him wonder how he even knew. He didn't remember ever discussing it.

"Great, I'll find the perfect gift." Before he could say 'no gifts', Seth had pulled Randy away with a quick,

"See you later!" This evening would prove to be interesting.

"Dean let's just skip the birthday party part of tonight. Come back home, relax." The man in question looked over to Roman as he was drying his hair from the shower he had just taken. Dean still reduced to the sponge bath method, didn't get to join him unfortunately.

"It's happening, people are already invited, we're going." Roman made a growl like sound at being told what he was going to do, and Dean got all tingly of sorts. He knew Roman wanted him and he definitely wanted his Master. He couldn't wait to be healed.

"Fine but if we are, you're not going looking like that." The auburn blonde man looked down at himself, confused at what he was saying. He was in his usual jeans and a plain t-shirt, since when did Roman have a problem with what he wore. Roman was starting to get dressed now and as soon as he was, he motioned for Dean to leave in the room. Doing as he was told, he left the room and went downstairs, Rome following him all the way.

"Where do you usually shop for your clothes?" It was such a random question and honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he actually went shopping. He was sure it was with Seth so it was probably at a store he couldn't afford.

"I don't know maybe somewhere in the mall?" Roman rolled his eyes while holding open the front door.

"Well come on." Dean was honestly surprised to see his truck in the driveway because he never remembered picking it up from his Master's office from the night he had to go to Taker's party. Roman probably had someone bring it to him, maybe Naomi? He got into his Master's car after the door was opened for him and they procced to leave. Going where, he had no idea but knew better than to ask at this point. He figured Roman would deem someplace worthy enough to buy clothing and that was good enough for him.

"Do you ever wear anything other than jeans?" Dean just shrugged at the question.

"Only when I have to. I like wearing what makes me comfortable." Roman could appreciate that. He loved that Dean didn't care about what others thought of him, pretty much any time he did something as long as he wanted to do it. It took guts to be like that nowadays.

"Well tonight for me, you can do this." They weren't in the car for exceptionally long, so he was surprised when they had stopped so soon. It ended up just being some place called Boss Shop. He'd never heard of it before, but it looked like it was too expensive for him. When they walked in, Roman was greeted by name.

"Mr. Reigns, always good to see you. Should I get your regular tailor?" Oh, so he had a personal tailor? Fancy.

"Yes, but it won't be for me today."

"You do remember I have a giant gash on my stomach, yes?" Roman clearly didn't like being reminded of that at all if his grunt was any indication.

"You don't have to be undressed in order to get a decent fitting, now quite whining." The man came back with a measuring tape and told Dean to stand in front of a giant mirror. He'd never done anything like this, it was weird to be pampered like this. Spoiled. As he stood there, getting measured he noticed Roman's watchful eyes on him. Of course, that was nothing new, he was used to Roman looking at him protectively, hungrily almost. He wondered how they would be able to keep apart from each other after tonight. If they would be able to at all.


	31. Chapter 31

_Okay everyone, so I want to thank you if you stayed with me. I know it has been a while but I totally didn't mean for it to be months between posting. Life has gotten in the way but now with this whole virus situation I seem to have some time on my hands. Hopefully I can bang out a few chapters to make it up to you._

Chapter Thirty-One

Two hours. It took two goddamn hours to get fitted for a suit. Roman better be glad this was for something special. Not like he really had a choice in the matter since Roman was his Master and he technically _had_ to listen to him. He felt stupid as he looked in the mirror one last time, the ensemble was a charcoal gray slim fit, the classic white shirt and he was even made to wear a tie that was a deep navy color. Roman came back into the fitting area after going out with the tailor, carrying a pair of brown dress shoes.

"You really hate me, don't you?" He groaned as they were handed to him.

"What are you talking about? You should be thanking me, who knew you could clean up so well?" Roman kissed his temple as he just watched him put the shoes on.

"Every man needs a good suit." He pushed his large hand through Dean's mop of curls, lingering just a bit before smiling.

"Any chance I could convince you to do something with your hair?" Dean rolled his eyes as he stood.

"No chance in hell." He smiled but knew deep down that if Roman had pushed the subject he would give in, luckily for him though his Master just smiled again and shook his head, holding open the door for him.

"After you then. We do have a party to plan in…" He looked at his watch.

"4 hours. Hopefully everyone won't already have plans for the time of the signing."

"And the birthday part." Dean added even though he knew that wasn't Roman's main priority here. It was his though. This was going to be special; it was going to be the time he replaced a horrible memory with a new one, a happy one. Roman needed this, he knew he did. He deserved to be utterly and truly happy.

Turns out nobody had plans and were more than happy to show up for the contract signing, Roman left out the birthday party much to Dean's dismay. They were at Exile now, nobody bothering them because of the 'Closed for Private Function' sign that hung out front, as they waited for the invited guests to show up. It was close to 10 pm now so he didn't think they'd have to wait too much longer. He watched Dean scurrying about behind the bar, setting up alcohol for the night, he told Dean he could have just hired bartenders for the event, but Dean told him it wouldn't make any sense especially since he knew the bar better than anybody. All he wanted was for Dean to have a good time tonight and if he had to be bartender there was no way that was going to be accomplished.

"Dean, come here." The willing Submissive looked up from his task and went to do as he was told, sitting at the barstool next to the caramel man. He looked into those beautiful blue eyes as he wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's neck bringing him in for a soul searing kiss. As he pulled back, he heard the door open.

"We can come back in, what like fifteen minutes, if that will work." Cass's voice broke through and Roman shook his head, laughing with his friend. When he looked up, he saw Cass, Enzo, Corey, Finn, Truth and slowly more people were starting to file in. No more than twenty though, mostly people he had written contracts for. When he was supposed to invite people, it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. It wasn't until today that he realized he didn't have a lot of friends in the scene. He actually didn't have a lot of friends, period.

"Thanks for coming." He let go of Dean and as soon as he did his Sub went back behind the bar not worrying about it because he knew the temporary bartenders he hired anyway would be here soon.

"Of course, we came. You've been there for each of us during our signings but most importantly you're our friend Roman." Cass was always the sentimental one. He couldn't help the slight tip of his lip at that.

"A friend whose birthday we didn't even know until now." Corey, the cynical one, now. To be fair though he had that coming. He did always keep his personal life a secret and even though he knew Cass and Corey before Evan had died, he never celebrated anything with them. Just opting for a quiet night in with his ex-Sub.

"Oh, come on Graves, just shut up and be happy you're here. Look an open bar." The heavily tattooed man slid his eyes over the liquor selection and grunted before taking a bottle of bourbon and pouring himself a glass.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to just start this now. The other party starts in about an hour and I don't want the signing to run into that." Everyone murmured in agreement as Roman stood from the stool. Dean moved over to him once beckoned for, standing there with everyone looking at him made him feel a little awkward but he tried to tune it out. This was a good thing.

"I've invited you all here because I consider you my friends and unlike some, I don't like to make a big spectacle of things." Dean gazed at his Master as he spoke to the small crowd. Considering the size of Taker's signing he figured there would be a lot more people here but found himself to be relieved that it wasn't the case.

"As y'all know, I've had a new Sub for the past month, Dean." The way he said his name, so full of love and wonderment, made said man feel all fluttery inside. He rolled his eyes to himself at his lameness.

"We have come to terms that we both agree on and finally have a contract to sign. Y'all are here to witness and spread the word. The person I've chosen to read the contract and put his signature down as a witness is someone who has been through a lot with me and even though I gave him plenty of reasons to drop our friendship he somehow always stays. And as annoying as that is, I'm thankful to have a friend like him. Cass, if you would?" He handed the legal folder to the tall man and Dean watched in confusion as Cass took it. He didn't know someone actually had to read it before they could sign.

"You all might want to grab a drink or two. Knowing Roman this is going to take me a while to read." Everyone laughed as Cass sat down on the barstool at the end of the bar and broke the seal on the folder, pulling out the papers before flipping to the first page.

"Relax." Roman's breath was on his ear as he watched the face of the tall man. He did as he was told though taking the glass his Master handed to him. Enzo came up to him and just nudged him with his elbow wiggling his eyebrows.

"Finally, that time. Good for you." He managed to give the crazy haired man a smile. Why was he so nervous about this? If Roman trusted Cass enough to read the contract then everything should be okay, right? It wasn't like he could object to anything in it. Or could he? Dean realized he didn't ask enough questions about this. He moved his eyes back over to the bar where Cass read and noticed that the big man was also looking at him. He couldn't figure out if it was amazement or judgement he saw in those eyes. Cass pulled out a pen though and signed before coming back over to where he and Roman stood.

"Cass, done so soon?" The big Samoan took the papers handed to him and once again Cass's blue eyes looked towards him before back to his Master's.

"Yeah, there's definitely some…interesting terms in there. Different from the last one I read of yours." Oh god was that a good thing or bad thing? Did Dean make Roman change his rules too much? Was he a horrible Submissive for not wanting certain things?

"I know." That was it? That's all Roman had to say? He watched as Roman put the papers down on the bar again and Cass addressed the group.

"I've read the contract, signed as the main witness and wish Roman and his Sub many happy years." Everyone cheered and drank while Roman signed, tapping Dean with the pen when it was his turn.

"It's not too late to run." He whispered making Dean chuckle.

"No way you're getting rid of me that easily." Then just like that, with a quick brush of the pen against paper he was a new man. He was Roman's. His Master smiled and pulled him into a breath-taking kiss while everyone cheered again. He noticed it was louder than it should have been with the few people in the bar until he pulled back and saw the people, he invited for Roman's birthday party coming in the door. Dean saw his best friend across the room and looked up at his Master, looking for permission before being granted it and ran into the brunet's arms for a hug. He watched from his spot at the bar, the smile on Dean's face something he wished he would see for the rest of his life.

"So Roman Reigns is going to bottom one night a year? That's something I wish I could see." Roman moved his eyes from Dean to Cass who sat down next to him.

"It's one small thing I can do for him to make it all feel normal. He's changed everything about his life for me. What's one night?" Cass raised an eyebrow and made a 'why not' face.

"You've changed too, you're…more carefree. Having more fun, not so uptight. Even with Evan you were so reserved, you always kept your hair up even though I know from the conversations with Enzo that Evan wanted it down more as well. What's different about him?" Once again Roman's eyes went to Dean. The two opposite colors meeting instantly before turning his attention back to his friend.

"Everything." He wasn't going to elaborate; he didn't have to. Yes, Cass was his friend, but he would never be open about his relationship with anyone. Cass seemed like he was about to ask for more too until Dean and Seth came up to them, the latter with something in his hand.

"Happy birthday.' He held out the bag he was holding and Roman looked at Dean before actually taking it.

"Thank you, Seth. You really didn't have to though." And he really _really_ wished he didn't because he didn't get anything for Seth. He didn't think they were close; they weren't. He got he was being nice because Dean meant a lot to Seth and Roman meant a lot to Dean so that was probably enough for him to justify it. Now though he'd have to go out and get the younger man something to even it up.

"Don't worry about it. I saw them and thought of you." Okay now he was scared.

"You should probably open it in private though." Thank god Randy showed up when he did because he was about to pull the tissue paper out of the bag. Now he was curious though, what could have caught Seth's attention that made him think of Roman? He couldn't help but peek in the bag and when he did, he couldn't help but to laugh. He put the bag down on the bar and couldn't help but keep laughing. Dean handed him a drink before sneaking a look in the bag. He glared at his friend. It was a collection of scarves, handcuffs, a sleep mask, and clothespins. It looked like he just went to Target with a BDSM fetish mission.

 _"_ _Are you fucking kidding me?!"_ He mouthed to his friend who only chuckled and shrugged. He should have known Seth wouldn't behave himself in any circumstance.

"Yeah I can see why you'd think of me." Roman was still chuckling lightly but Dean was going to kill his friend the next time they were alone together. Why was his Master okay with this?

"It was either that or a monthly subscription to BDSM Monthly." Again, another heart felt laugh left the big man. Was he drunk?

"Oh man did someone take my gift idea?" Nia and Alexa came up to the group and after exchanging hugs the Samoan woman took a look in the bag Roman handed her and more laughter ensued. He didn't get it, there had to be something more that made this whole thing funnier than it actually was.

"Am I missing something here?" Roman took Dean's hand and pulled him into his big frame.

"I'm sorry you're right, it's rude when you're not in on it." Confusion now. He drew his brows together and looked back and forth between the two cousins waiting for one of them to explain further.

"Okay fine, I'll spill. So, when Roman first started getting into this whole thing when you were like what 18, 19 years old?" She directed towards her blood, to which he just nodded.

"We went to the Walmart, Target some store like that and just walked around. I had no idea what it was that I was supposed to be looking for, I just wanted to support my cousin. He was filling me in it a little bit, what the scene meant blah blah blah and I just remember thinking, 'this is it. My cousin has finally lost his goddamn mind.' I was only 16 or so at the time so my imagination on this whole thing was a little limited, but as we were walking I noticed all these things that could be used to tie people down or cause a little discomfort and that day we ended up getting a basket full of scarves, I think like locks, and clothespins, binder clips, carabiners, zip ties. A whole slew of just random ass stuff and when we got back to his apartment, I think we realized how crazy it actually was. Of course, he's obviously got it together now but back then, damn he was a mess." Okay so now he could see why it was kind of funny, but it still didn't make him any less annoyed at Seth.

"I actually have a real gift for you. Kinda for the two of you actually." No, no, no what the hell was he doing now? He handed an envelope to Roman who opened it. Well this wasn't what he thought it would be. Inside were two tickets to Cancun. Wow, he didn't know what to say. Good for him he didn't have to.

"This is too much, Seth. Are you sure about this?" Why was his Master second guessing it?! He had never been to Mexico and would take these tickets and run if he could.

"It's really not a big deal. I figured my father owed you guys." So he used his dad's money to buy their gift? Savage move.

"I appreciate it but come on, man. You ripped off your dad?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"So, you're telling me you're not wanting to go to Cancun? Cause that makes no sense, I'd be more than happy to take a free vacation if you were offering me one. My dad's an asshole who has fucked over Dean so much I just figured this is one small thing I can do to try and make up for it." That was nice of him actually. He hoped Roman didn't refuse again.

"You know what? You're right. Thanks, Seth." The younger male gave a bright smile.

"Yep, oh and their open-ended tickets because clearly I don't know your schedule so just take that vacation any time you please within the next year." Dean just shook his head and took a drink of Roman's beer that he was baby sitting while the others lightly chuckled. Looking around he found that he was pleased with himself. While Roman was sure this party was going to be a complete bust, Dean knew it wouldn't. Nothing bad had happened, no uninvited or unexpected guests had come to rain on their parade, and it felt good.

"What are you so smiley about?" Roman asked pulling him in closer if that was even possible. He bent his neck to kiss his Master while wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Oh, you know, just get to say, 'I told you so'. I told you this would be good, that it'd be fun." Roman smirked before rolling his eyes playfully. Just as he went in for another kiss though he heard that annoying voice.

"Looks like my invitation got lost." No fucking way was he here right now!


End file.
